All They Need
by RandomWriter2011
Summary: The first chapter is posted but it's more like teaser. It is the actual chapter but the next chapter will be the actual start of the story. The theme of this fic is basically time. I'll do my best to keep it interesting so let me know when I'm doing a lousy job. If you've read my fic Hope Floats or Darkest Past Brightest Future then you pretty much know what to expect from me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my new story All They Need… it will be posted after Hope Floats and Love Will Find A Way both have been finished. I, again, do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic.**

* * *

School had just ended for the winter break. School. That word still felt so different now. Everything felt different now. Everything was different now…_Everything_. Everyone was different now, all affected in some way. There had been death, mourning, pain, truths told, sides picked, loved ones killed, friends destroyed…trusts betrayed.

The boy looked out of the window as he watched the snow fall. Everything seemed so wrong and yet so right at the same time. The snow was peaceful and for that he was thankful. The snow was pure, as he had once been. Seven years he had been here…in this world…how he yearned for the days when he was still so innocent and pure.

His hair fell in his eyes as he dropped his head to his folded arms and watched the window fog up with the cold air. He was the only one left now. Everyone else had left for the holidays; he was alone except for a few teachers that had remained.

His eyes closed but they didn't stay closed for long. Images of the people he had lost quickly filled the darkness behind his eyelids and they shot back open. A woman was watching him from the doorway, she had been sent to fetch the boy but realized that he was in some sort of trance right now and knew better than to interrupt it…everyone knew better than to disturb him when he got like this.

A few minutes later he turned his head and looked at the woman. She was a new teacher…just started this year. Even though she was new to the school she had learned quickly to wait when he was in this kind of mood. His eyes no longer held any emotion and he hardly ever spoke. He, like everyone else, had changed.

Once she was sure it was safe she stepped into the room, her hands folded over her stomach lightly and gave him a tentative smile, his only response was a quick nod.

"The headmistress sent me to get you…there's a carriage waiting for you at the station…"

A carriage was waiting for him? Who could have sent it? He nodded to her again and she left. He stood up and left the room he had been in. He walked to his room and used wandless, silent magic to pack his stuff and snapped his fingers. Elves, used to this kind of summoning from the boy, appeared and began taking his bags away for him.

The boy watched them a moment before he left and walked down to the Great Hall to have a bit of breakfast. He stared at his food while he ate. He had wanted peace and quiet this year but quickly found out that was not going to happen. He closed his eyes as a soft sigh escaped his lips. Once he was done he got up, bowed to the few staff members at the table and turned to leave. He made his way to the station and stopped when he saw the carriage. It was silver with gold trim around the door and windows. The driver was well dressed and the horses were well groomed.

He waited until his bags were all packed before he got in. The carriage took off and he found himself staring out the window again. He knew who this carriage belonged to and he was wondering what they wanted with him now. He would get his answers, even if he didn't speak. He had ways of relaying questions to others without speaking. Long rides tended to make his sleepy now so a few minutes later he had laid down in the seat and was fast asleep. A pillow appeared under his head and a thick winter blanket covered him to keep him warm.

Hours later, when he woke up, he could see a huge home coming into view. The pillow and blanket disappeared and he quickly fixed his hair. When the carriage stopped the door opened and he stepped out. An elf was already hard at work getting his bags out. He made his way to the door and it opened. He was led to the parlor where a well-groomed woman was sitting with her son. She looked up and ran to him before hugging him tight.

"I'm so glad you came! I had a feeling you would be alone this year and felt it was better that you stay with us over the holidays. Oh don't look so dead, things are better now. _HE_ is gone and not coming back and I absolutely insist that you live with us!"

The boy couldn't help but nod, in some way this woman was like a mother to him. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair affectionately as the woman's son came to join them with a smile. The three of them made their way to the dining room where a man was already seated. The boy looked at the man and nodded his head in greeting, the man nodded back and the group of three took their seats.

The boys were sitting beside each other and looked at their plates as the food began to appear. Neither said a word but both knew that now was the time. They looked at each other and the one gave a slight nod to the other, who nodded back and turned to the woman across from him.

"Mother, Father…I have something to tell you."

"What is it dear?"

The boy's mother said as she looked up from her plate. The boy's father looked up from the paper and gave his son his full attention.

"We…that is Harry and I…we're getting married at the end of the school year."

The parents stared at their son, one in pure shock and joy and the other in dread and terror. Narcissa jumped up and raced around the table to hug both of the boys tight as her peals of laughter and squeals of delight penetrated the silence of the manor. Lucius, on the other hand, looked like he was going to be sick. He knew his past would come back to haunt him but he never thought that it would come back like this.

"Harry, dear, now you have no choice! You simply _must_ move in! I will not have you alone in that frigid castle anymore!"

Harry gave a slight smile before he lowered his head to look at his plate; his hair had grown out a lot and now covered his eyes, which was just fine with him. Draco looked at his fiancé with a pained look, he knew it'd take a while but he was willing to wait. Eventually Harry would talk again…all he needed was time.

Everything had changed…everyone had changed…HE had changed…and all he needed was time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my new story All They Need… it will be posted after Hope Floats and Love Will Find A Way both have been finished. I, again, do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic.**

* * *

Harry awoke to a pounding sound on his door. He saw the light flick on and then heard his aunt's shrill voice penetrating the only barrier he had between him and them.

"Wake up you worthless freak! You better have breakfast on the table in ten minutes! And don't burn anything!"

With one more last warning pound on the door he heard her footsteps retreating down the hall towards the living room. He rubbed his eyes and sat up as he yawned. He pulled the cord that turned on his light and picked his glasses up.

He put his glasses on and looked around the closet under the stairs, which had been his room since he could remember. He sighed softly as he got up and left the closet. He walked to the kitchen and began cooking. He thought about the dream he had had. The blonde boy had been so nice to him…he had treated him with love and his parents had welcomed him with open arms.

He remembered the beginning of the dream, an older version of him had been sitting at a window as the snow fell. The whole place was empty and the teacher that had appeared in the door had looked afraid of him. His dream self had been remembering some terrible event that had happened, but he didn't know what.

He clutched the shirt over his heart. He could still feel the pain that had sprung up when his dream self had been thinking those thoughts and seeing those people dying. He didn't know why he had had that dream but he felt it was important and knew he had to write it down when he got the chance.

He finished the food and carefully put it on the plates. He made sure to fix the plates exactly how his family liked them. He put only eggs, bacon, and toast on his aunt's plate, making sure to have a little space between the three piles. He put bacon, eggs, toast, and sausage on his uncle's plate and made sure to have only the sausage and toast touching. He put eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, biscuits, and ham on his cousin's plate and made sure that the ham was touching only the toast, sausage was only touching the biscuits, and nothing else was touching.

He carefully carried the plates to the table and sat them in his family's usual spots. Dudley normally sat to where he could see the TV so Harry sat his plate there, Vernon always sat with his back to the glass door so that's where Harry put his plate. Petunia always sat across from Vernon except if they had company over so that's where Harry put her plate.

Once he was done he went to fix their drinks, black coffee with two packs of sugar for his aunt, orange juice with a hint of strawberry and vanilla for his cousin, and coffee with cream and four packs of sugar for his uncle. Once the drinks were fixed he placed them on the table and began making his way back to the kitchen to start cleaning up as his family walked in. It hadn't even been ten minutes yet but he had finished early.

The three looked over their meal, judging whether the boy had completed the task just the way they liked or if he had messed it up and needed to be punished. Once they were sure that he hadn't messed it up at all they sat down and began eating. Harry turned and began cleaning up.

"Freak."

Harry turned to his aunt and went to stand close to her.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"You've completed the task before the ten minutes were up. As such I will make you a deal. If you can complete all of your tasks for the rest of the day before the time you are given is up then you can have something to eat tonight after we're done. Then tomorrow you can come with us to the amusement park."

"Do you mean it Aunt?"

"Of course. Now go get busy. You will have five minutes for the kitchen, ten for the laundry, twenty for the sweeping and mopping of all hardwood floors…not twenty for each room, twenty for the total. You'll also have ten minutes total to clean each of our rooms and ten minutes total to clean all three bathrooms."

"Yes Ma'am."

With that Harry went to finish the kitchen. Since he had already started cleaning it he had only a little bit left to go and only had three minutes left, since he had already been cleaning for two minutes before his aunt called him. Once he was done and the dishes were put away he went to get started on the laundry.

His stomach growled and he was determined to get all of the cleaning done so that he could eat tonight. He never questioned why they were so mean to him or treated him differently than their own son but he never really thought about it. They told him that his parents had died in a firey car crash and that no shelter would ever take him so he was brought to them.

He knew they hated him, he could feel it when he was around them. He realized that something was falling down his cheek and quickly wiped the tear away. Any sign of emotion would get him beaten for being weak. He quickly, but neatly, folded the dry clothes, put the clothes from the washer into the dryer, and put a new load on.

Once the last bit of the laundry was inside the industrial sized washer and started he went to start cleaning their bedrooms. He already knew what he was going to have to cook for dinner. Every Tuesday night was steak, pork chops, fried ham, and baked potatoes. He couldn't wait. He quickly made the beds and vacuumed the floors before moving to clean the bathrooms.

Maybe tomorrow he would get to go on the rides with them and have fun…that wasn't too much to hope for was it?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning before the lights were even on. He sat up and pulled his glasses on. The food last night had been so good that he had made the mistake of asking for seconds…his uncle had beaten him repeatedly with his belt across the young boys back until he couldn't stand anymore then threw him into his closet.

Any hope of going to the amusement park today had been thrown out the window. Petunia had left door unlocked with strict instructions that he should be up before them and have breakfast on the table before they were even down the stairs.

Harry pushed his door open and closed it silently. He walked to the kitchen and turned the light on. He began cooking pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast, eggs, biscuits, and coffee. He yawned as he cooked, thinking back to last night. He had had the same dream again and had written it down before he opened his door.

He had just finished setting the plates down on the table, fixed exactly like his family liked them, and had started fixing the drinks when he heard his family making their way to the table. He sat the drinks down just as they walked into the room and quickly retreated into the kitchen to start cleaning it.

He never took his eyes off the sink as he listened to his aunt and uncle plan their trip today, knowing that he would not get to go after his mistake last night…his back still hurt from the many strikes of the belt he took. He was sure he had a scar or two. He heard them stop talking but didn't look up.

"Boy."

Harry walked to where they could see him and placed his hands behind his back, keeping his eyes on the floor like he had been trained to whenever he had been punished.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"We're going out as you know. We well be gone until exactly 8:00 tonight. When we get back I expect the floors to be spotless, the shelves and fans dusted, every piece of laundry from every room done, the beds to be stripped and re-made, the bathrooms sparkling, and the dishes so clean that I can see my reflection. If none of these are done or if not all of them are done then I will wake you up and you will be punished again and locked in your closet for one week with no food. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now get busy cleaning this mess up. We're leaving now."

Harry nodded and watched as they walked out. He began cleaning as he heard the car start and pull out of the driveway. He quickly cleaned the table off, scraping all the uneaten food into the trash and putting the dishes in the sink. He then began wiping the table down with a wet rag. Once he was done he left to start the laundry, all the time never once forgetting that dream or the peace it brought him.

* * *

_School had just ended for the winter break. School. That word still felt so different now. Everything felt different now. Everything was different now…Everything. Everyone was different now, all affected in some way. There had been death, mourning, pain, truths told, sides picked, loved ones killed, friends destroyed…trusts betrayed. _

_The boy looked up from the book he had been reading and stared out the window. The snow had begun to fall again and the world was covered in a blanket of pure white. He smiled a bit as he thought about how his life had changed. He had never thought he could be happy or alive today. While he hadn't been present during that awful day he had still been affected by it. _

_A soft knock on the door brought his attention away from his thoughts and he turned his head to look at the woman standing there in a very elegant gown. Everything she wore seemed elegant…it could be a torn and ragged peasant dress and she'd still make it seem like one of the most elegant things in the world. He smiled slightly at her and she smiled back as she walked in and sat down on the couch beside him. _

"_I sent a carriage to the school. I know your father won't like it one bit but I can't stand having that boy alone after everything he's done for us. I will not take no for an answer, he will move in with us. I just feel so horrible about all of this…he has no family." _

"_Mother you really are too kind sometimes. But I agree, it'd be for the best. He's been alone for too long." _

_The woman looked up and smiled at her son before giving him a gentle peck on the cheek and standing up. _

"_He'll be arriving soon. Come Draco; let's get ready for when he arrives." _

_The blonde smiled and stood up with his mother. He marked his place in the book and laid it down on his desk. The two of them left and made their way down to the parlor. It was there that they would wait for him. Exactly one hour later an elf led the boy into the parlor. He had barely stepped into the huge room before Narcissa was off the couch and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. _

_"I'm so glad you came! I had a feeling you would be alone this year and felt it was better that you stay with us over the holidays. Oh don't look so dead, things are better now. __HE__ is gone and not coming back and I absolutely insist that you live with us!"_

_Draco got up and walked up to them as the boy gave a slight nod. He smiled and watched his mother ruffle the dark hair before they all made their way to the dining hall. His father was already seated and he watched as the other nodded in greeting to the older, who returned the greeting. They all took their seats and watched as the food began to appear on the table. _

_Neither said a word but both knew that now was the time. They looked at each other and the boy gave a slight nod to Draco, who nodded back and turned to his mother across from him._

_"Mother, Father…I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it dear?"_

_Narcissa said as she looked up from her plate. Lucius looked up from the paper and gave his son his full attention._

_"We…that is Harry and I…we're getting married at the end of the school year."_

_The parents stared at their son, one in pure shock and joy and the other in dread and terror. Narcissa jumped up and raced around the table to hug both of the boys tight as her peals of laughter and squeals of delight penetrated the silence of the manor. Lucius, on the other hand, looked like he was going to be sick. He knew his past would come back to haunt him but he never thought that it would come back like this._

_"Harry, dear, now you have no choice! You simply _must_ move in! I will not have you alone in that frigid castle anymore!"_

_Draco watched as Harry gave a slight smile before lowering his head to look at his plate; the boy's hair had grown out a lot and now covered his eyes, which was just fine with him and Draco. Draco looked at his fiancé with a pained look, he knew it'd take a while and he was willing to wait. Eventually Harry would talk again…all he needed was time._

The boy woke up and stretched out in his bed. He took a look at the clock that stood against the wall across from his bed and saw that it was a few minutes before six in the morning. He yawned and got out of bed, slipping his house shoes and robe on. He made his bed and quickly brushed his hair before making his way from his bedroom through the sitting room that made up the rest of his huge room and down the hall.

He could tell by the sounds coming from down the stairs that his parents were already up and planning the day. That wasn't the first time he had had that dream, it had come every night this week and he felt it held some greater meaning but had not been able to work it out. He was only six years old but he was already so aware of the world around him.

He walked into the dining hall and found his father reading the paper and his mother fixing her tea just the way she liked it. He smiled as he made his way to the table and took his usual seat across from his mother.

"Mum, can I ask you something?"

Narcissa looked up and smiled at her son.

"Of course dear, what's on your mind?"

"Well…for the past few nights I've been having the same exact dream…and I don't know what it means."

"Is that right? Well come on, tell me all about it."

Draco began telling his dream from the beginning, he told his mother every last detail of the dream as well as the peace he always awoke with. He knew his father was listening behind the paper and knew that he'd probably stay silent since the boy had asked his mother for advice on the dream. Narcissa listened to every last word with great interest. She knew this was much more than a simple dream but she didn't dare tell him that just yet. She'd wait until he was a little older before telling him the truth.

"Well Draco, it seems to me like your subconscious is telling you who you're meant to be with. The question is who is this boy and when will you meet him? Then we have to stop and think about reality, what if, when you do meet him, he doesn't return your feelings? Then again your subconscious is a mysterious thing; things that always seem straightforward could have a deeper meaning. Perhaps it's telling you that you should be happy with things just the way they are, or maybe it's saying that you're not happy with something that's going on in your life and wish to change it. Either way I wouldn't worry about this dream and since it seems to give you peace I would instead seek to enjoy it."

Draco chuckled softly. As always his mother never gave a straight answer but the answer she did give put his mind at rest and he nodded. Soon the food began to appear and they began to eat. He smiled and, if it was a vision of the future, he couldn't wait to meet the boy. He'd hold onto the hope that he would meet and love the boy just as much in reality as he did in the dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. This chapter takes place a while after Ch. 3. Just wanted to clear that up so there was no confusion.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Harry had had that lovely dream. He had been getting beat almost daily now; he had been losing sleep from terrible nightmares about that blonde boy getting hurt by some terrible person. He didn't know why he was having these nightmares but he kept a record of them so that he could analyze them when he was older and had a vague understanding of what the different symbols and colors meant.

He was currently mopping the bathrooms, the shirt he was wearing was so big he had to take tape, roll them up, and wrap the tape around them until it stayed in place on his thin shoulders. He had done a similar thing with the hem of the shirt so that it stayed above his waist so he could move around easier.

He wiped his forehead as he exhaled. He had just finished the last room and the house was now spotless. The carpeted floors had been vacuumed, the tiled floors had been mopped, every counter top had been wiped, the toilets and tubs had been scrubbed, the mirrors had been cleaned, the sheets on the beds had been changed along with the comforters, the couches and chairs had been vacuumed off, the curtains had been washed, the windows had been cleaned, the oven had been degreased and washed, every single dish and cup/fork and knife had been washed, the table was free of the smallest of crumbs, the sink was clean, the deep freeze, freezer, and ice box were all cleaned out and organized, the TV's in every room had been dusted, all the selves and glass figures had been dusted, the fans had been dusted, the cabinets had been dusted, the yard in the front sides and back had been mowed and weedeated and raked.

Everything was perfectly spotless. He had even managed to fix a light fixture that Dudley had almost ripped from the ceiling in one of his temper tantrums from not getting what he wanted at the store. Harry carefully put the mop back in the closet with the broom and dumped the bucket out before he put it in the closet as well. He then went and folded the last of the laundry. He got the last of it put away as he heard his aunt and uncle pull up. They had been out celebrating Dudley's birthday by going to all of his favorite places, eating all of his favorite foods, riding all of his favorite rides and buying him everything he wanted. Tonight Vernon's family would be coming over to celebrate with cake, movies, and horrible singing. Harry walked down and stood in against the wall by the door, where he was expected to be standing whenever they came home.

Vernon opened the door and looked at him with a look of utter disgust.

"Have you finished the house as I told you to?"

"Yes Uncle."

"Hm. Petunia, wait outside with Dudley for a minute. I wish to inspect the house."

"Yes dear."

Vernon went through the rooms of the first floor, checking every inch of the rooms, from corner to corner, floor to ceiling. He then inspected the stairs and repeated his search in the rooms upstairs. He also paused to inspect the light fixture that Dudley had almost torn from the ceiling. He then checked each bathroom, bedroom, and closet. Once he was done he came back down and looked at Harry with a look that made the young boy gulp in fear.

"It seems you are capable of following directions after all. Go outside and get Dudley's things, every last one of them, and take them to his room. Put them up then come down and fix our dinner and get the cake done. Our guests will be arriving in an hour."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Vernon retreated into the living room as Harry opened the door and went out to gather Dudley's things. Petunia and Dudley both went to join Vernon. It took Harry about twenty trips to get everything his aunt and uncle had bought Dudley, and things that Dudley had won at the amusement parks, up to his cousin's room and put away neatly on the shelves that had been prepared the day before.

Once that was done he made his way back down to the kitchen and began cooking the dinner. Tonight there would be the biggest steaks he had ever seen, mashed potatoes, green beans, gravy, large Hawaiian sweet rolls, butter, Sweat Tea, Coke, and, for dessert in addition to the three-tier cake he was expected to make, vanilla and chocolate ice cream.

Once dinner was started and cooking Harry pulled out the mixing bowls he would need and the ingredients. He began mixing the cake just the way his cousin liked it, when that was done he poured the three differently sized bowls into the three differently sized glass pans. He then opened the oven and slid the bowls in so they would cook with the dinner.

He had just taken the steaks from the oven and began fixing plates when the front door opened. In came the guests, Vernon's disgusting family and dog. Hugs and kisses were given between the different family members while Harry busied himself with preparing the plates. Once he was done he sat the plates down on the table and went to check the cake.

On the plates he had put only the steaks; he was standing in the kitchen with the rest of the bowls, waiting to see who wanted what with their steaks.

"I want it all." Dudley called out.

"Green beans, mashed potatoes and gravy, three rolls, and butter for the rolls." Came Vernon's voice.

"Mashed potatoes and two rolls." Came Petunia's irritating voice.

"I'll take it all, plus four rolls and a doggy bowl for my sweetums." Came the voice of Vernon's sister, he never cared to hear her name or store it to memory.

Harry grabbed the bowl of green beans and began putting them on the plates of those that wanted them. He returned to the kitchen, got the mashed potatoes and put them on the plates. He repeated this process until everyone was satisfied; he then got he glasses of sweet tea for the adults and the coke for his cousin.

Once the drinks were served he went back to the kitchen and checked the cake. He pulled the pans out and set them down to cool while he got the frosting out and got the cake pan ready. He then began to clean up the dishes that were no longer in use or empty of the food they had held. Once his hands were dried he began stacking and icing the cake. He added the candles at the top and got out bowls for the ice cream.

"Boy. Come clean this table off and bring us the desert."

"Yes Uncle."

Harry walked over and cleaned up all of the plates, forks, and empty glasses. He took them to the kitchen and waked to the edge of the island that separated the dining area from the kitchen.

"What flavor of ice cream would you all like with the cake?"

"Vanilla" was Petunia's answer.

"Chocolate with a small dab of vanilla at the top." Came Vernon's answer.

"Both in equal amounts. Chocolate on the bottom, Vanilla on the top with Chocolate syrup and white sprinkles." Was Dudley's answer.

"Half chocolate and half vanilla." Was Vernon's sister's reply.

Harry nodded and went to fix the bowls just as they had been requested. He then sliced the cake and placed the slices on plates. He carried one plate of cake and one bowl of ice cream at a time; to be sure he didn't drop anything.

Once everyone was served he returned to the kitchen and began refilling the glasses as a chorus of Happy Birthday rang through the room. Unlike a traditional family they didn't believe in blowing out the candles and making wishes, they didn't believe wishes would really come true. Instead they believed that in order to make something you wanted happen to happen you had to have a lot of money and know what you wanted in explicit detail.

He secretly made wishes on his birthday every year while they all slept. The only thing he ever wished for was the one thing he always wanted. A family to love him and to leave this place for good. He was washing the dishes while his aunt and uncle told stories of the day's events and Dudley watched TV.

He knew in his heart that somewhere out there was a better place for him…he had seen glimpses of it in that lovely dream that he no longer had…he belonged with that blonde…whether that was just a dream or a possible reality he didn't know…but it was the best that he had.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

Bloody noses, bruises, burns, slaps, whelps from belt beatings, hunger, thirst…these were things he was used to. These were things he had been dealing with for years. However, tonight would be different. Tonight he would be introduced to a pain unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were out at the movies and he had been ordered to clean the entire house from top to bottom, including the walls. He was working on the last room and was becoming more and more exhausted. He was just about finished when the doorbell rang, signaling that there was a package on the porch. He quickly finished the room and went down to get it.

He was halfway down the stairs when, due to the exhaustion and hunger, he passed out and fell the rest of the way down the stairs. He was floating in the darkness, unaware of what had happened. He looked around the darkness before he became aware of a mirror in the center of what he had determined was some form of room. He willed himself to go to the mirror and placed his hand against the glass when he got to it.

He stared into the dark glass, trying to see his reflection or something but he saw nothing. He stood there, wondering what type of mirror this was. He was about to will himself to go around behind it when he saw the glass become lighter and lighter until it was like he was looking into a well-lit and very expensive room made of marble and decorated in white, silver, and soft gold tones.

Another figure appeared in front of him on the other side of the mirror. Harry's eyes went a bit wide as he realized it was the blonde from his dreams. They stared at each other for a while before he began speaking.

"How odd…I wonder why it is that I have stopped dreaming pleasant dreams of you and now why it is I'm having this dream."

"That is rather odd…I have had a similar experience."

They stared at each other before Harry broke the stare and looked down, his messy hair hiding his scar rather easily. The blonde leaned his head in confusion before tapping the glass lightly.

"What's wrong?"

"My uncle, aunt, and cousin should be coming home soon…they'll find me and I'll be punished for not bringing the package into the house. But it isn't my fault I fell down the stairs…I just felt so tired…and the next thing I knew I was here…"

"You probably just fell asleep suddenly…that happens to me sometimes. It's nothing that they should punish you over."

"You don't know them…I get beat for not doing the simplest of things like the laundry or missing a spot while cleaning…just last night I was beat with the belt because I accidentally burnt my uncles food…"

"That's horrible! You shouldn't be cooking and cleaning…you're not a slave."

"I can't do anything about it…but when they get home and find me…I'll be punished very bad…"

"I won't let that happen…"

"You're just a dream…you can't stop them…"

The two got silent then. The silence lasted a while before Harry spoke again. When he spoke his voice broke, his pain came through and brought the blonde to tears.

"Maybe this will be the end…maybe they'll finally put an end to this pain…maybe I'll finally be reunited with my parents…at least I hope that's what happens…"

"Don't think like that! Things will get better!"

Harry shook his head and lifted it to look at the blonde. His eyes were glossed over with hope and he had a small smile on his lips.

"I'm not afraid. Eternal darkness is more acceptable than a life of pain…besides, I miss my parents…I never got to know them."

Harry saw the blondes lips move as though he were speaking but didn't hear anything. He saw the blonde realize this and begin pounding on the glass on his side as if trying to get through. He saw the tears form and fall down the pale cheeks and watched as the room on the other side of the mirror darkened until he could no longer see anything. The mirror disappeared then and he was left alone in the darkness once more, but he wasn't afraid.

* * *

Draco bolted upright in his bed, his eyes wide in fear and tears were rolling down his cheeks. He jumped up and ran to his mirror but all he saw was his reflection. Even though he was only 8 years old like the other boy he could tell that something wasn't right. That wasn't a normal dream.

He turned and ran from his room and right to his mother's reading room, where she usually sat until breakfast time. He saw her sitting on the couch by the window, reading her favorite book, and ran to her. She saw him coming and closed the book before placing it on the couch beside her.

"Draco? What's the matter love?"

"Mother, it's horrible! It wasn't a dream! He's really in trouble! We have to help him!"

"Draco calm down, tell me what happened. Who's in trouble?"

Draco took a few deep breaths as he wiped his eyes and told his mother what he saw in the dream, the conversation, the emotion, everything. His mother watched him with an intense look and he got the feeling that there was something she knew that she wasn't telling him.

When he finished his mother pulled him into her lap and held him tight as she ran her fingers through his soft hair, something that always calmed him down.

"Draco, it was just a dream…no one's in trouble. Your father has been putting too much stress on you and it's causing you to have these kinds of nightmares. I'll talk to him and ask him to take it easy on you…it'll be alright love, don't worry. Come on, go get dressed for breakfast."

Draco nodded and walked back to his room. Once the door was closed Narcissa picked up her book and put it back on the shelf. She summoned an elf and sat down to write a letter. She wrote two letters and gave them both to the elf.

"Make sure the black one goes to Severus and the white one goes to Sirius. Only you know where to find him."

The elf nodded and left. Narcissa walked to the window and stared out it, a few tears falling down her face.

"And so it begins…Lucius won't like this…"

She wiped her eyes and used a silent spell to make sure she didn't look like she had cried a single tear before she walked to the dining hall. Lucius was already there and she looked at him as she sat down.

"Lucius…Draco had a nightmare."

"What about?"

Narcissa told him everything that Draco had told her as she fixed her tea just the way she liked it. She heard the paper fold shut and lay on the table, a sign that he was paying full attention to her.

"It's begun Lucius…the connection has been made between them through the mirror…we knew this would happen…"

"But not this soon Narcissa…it shouldn't have happened until they were in at least the third year of Hogwarts!"

"At this rate the child will be dead before Hogwarts! We have to do something!"

"We cannot interfere! Dumbledore will know what's happening and he'll know when to intervene and when to be patient. For now we have to prepare Draco for the future."

"I told him it was just a nightmare brought on by you working him too hard…I think you should pull back just a bit to make it seem like that's all it was…"

"Very well dear."

They got quiet as Draco came in. They couldn't let him know just yet, they would wait until the two came together on their own before they told them anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. This chapter takes place a few months after the last one.**

* * *

Harry found himself in a dark room again, but just like all the times before he wasn't afraid. He knew there was nothing to fear here, no one could touch him, no one could hurt him…nothing could happen unless he allowed it to because this was his dream.

He was currently floating, suspended in space, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Suddenly he became aware of another presence. He opened his eyes to find the blonde boy floating in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment before the blonde noticed a bruise on Harry's cheek and his eyes narrowed.

"It's nothing. I fell down the stairs and hit the post at the bottom; it'll go away in a few days."

Harry didn't know why he felt like he had to lie to the boy, especially since this was just a dream, but he did. The blonde didn't say anything but floated closer and reached out to touch the bruise gently. Harry felt his heart beat a bit faster as his eyes stared at the seemingly concerned grey ones.

"What's your name?"

The blonde turned his attention from the bruise to the green eyes that were staring at him so intensely. He moved back a bit and tried his best to put on a polite smile.

"Draco…Draco Malfoy. And yours?"

"I…I don't know what my name is."

This caused the blonde, Draco, to frown. Harry was suddenly very nervous and began looking anywhere but at the boy in front of him.

"You don't know your own name?"

Harry didn't say anything but just shook his head slightly before lowering his head so that his bangs hid his eyes.

"No…my aunt and uncle always just call me freak or boy…sometimes weirdo and insect. Then other times it's looser, idiot, child, moron, and garbage."

"What do your parents call you? Surely they would know your name."

"I don't have any parents…they died after I was born…"

Draco just stared in shock at the thin-framed, innocent and abused boy in front of him. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. This boy had lost his parents, lived with his only remaining family and was abused daily (he could tell that by the numerous bruises and cuts that he could see on the boy's arms and face), and worst yet he didn't even know his own name. He clenched his fists tightly and narrowed his eyes. He was only seven but he vowed that somehow, some way, he would find this innocent boy and cast the darkest spell he knew on the family that treated him so bad.

Just before another word could be said a mirror appeared in front of both of them. They both turned and looked into it, not knowing what to expect since they were standing side by side now. The mirror began shining brightly, so bright that they both had to cover their eyes and turn their heads away. When the light faded they turned back around and the sight before them caused everything they were feeling just moments before to fade and be replaced by a sense of awe and curiosity.

On the other side of the mirror they saw a huge room with marble floors, a sitting area and huge fire place. The mirror seemed to move towards double oak doors that opened to reveal a huge bedroom. In the center was a four-poster bed with dark green silk sheets and matching comforter. In the bed were two boys. This caused both of their eyes widen as they realized that the two boys were their older selves.

Their older selves were curled up together, the dark haired boy had his head on the blonde's chest, one arm was between them and the other was on the blonde's chest as well. The blonde had one arm over the blankets and over the dark haired boy's waist while his other arm was under his head. They both had their eyes closed and looked at peace.

"Hey…Draco?"

The dark-haired boy said in a voice that was almost dreamy like. The blonde stirred a bit and cracked one eye open.

"Yes love?"

"Do you remember when we were younger…?"

"Of course I do."

"Did you ever have a dream where you were suspended in darkness, looking at me either through a mirror or directly?"

"Yea, I do…I used to have a dream like that all the time…why?"

"Did you ever have a dream where you were standing beside me, staring into a mirror and watching a scene?"

"Yes…Harry what are you getting at?"

The dark haired boy, now known as Harry, lifted up so he was raised up on his elbows and smiled at the blonde, who now had both eyes open and was watching him.

"Because I had those dreams as well…I always thought they were just dreams but now…I think we always had a connection just never knew it…maybe it'll serve us well in the future."

"Harry James Potter…could you possibly get any cuter?"

Harry just chuckled and smiled, his green eyes shining. Draco lifted one hand up to the back of his head and laced his fingers through the dark hair before pulling the other down. The mirror went dark then and disappeared, leaving the boys alone in the darkness. They were shocked by what they had just seen and didn't know what to say.

Their older selves seemed to be fond of each other…and seemed to talk about dreams such as this one. But was that just a hallucination caused by this dream to give them hope or was it actually a vision of the future? They turned to look at each other, both seeming to ask the other the same questions.

Before they could even start to discuss it Harry began floating away from Draco, who seemed afraid of what was happening and tried to reach out to stop him. Draco watched as Harry began fading as he floated farther and farther away.

Harry woke up and sat up in the bed. His aunt uncle and cousin had left last night to go to the hospital. Dudley had slipped getting out of the tub and had been complaining of severe pain in his arm and shoulder so they had rushed him to the hospital. Harry knew they wouldn't be back for a while so he was in no hurry. He dressed and made his little bed up.

He left the closet under the stairs and started cleaning. As he cleaned he kept thinking about that strange dream. He took a small break after all the floors were moped and the cabinets and shelves were spotless. He wrote the dream down and hid the journal back under the bed where he always kept it. He then set out to dust the fans, vacuum the floors, clean the couch and chairs, finish the laundry, make the beds, clean the bathrooms, and mop the halls. Once he was finished with everything and checked the time he realized that his family would be home soon so he began cooking a welcome home dinner for them.

Of course he didn't really care if they ever came back but still, he knew that they would and it was expected of him to have a welcome home dinner ready for when they came back after a trip like this. He was done in about half an hour and put the plates on the table with the drinks. He went to the kitchen and began washing the dishes. He had just finished drying the last of the dishes and putting them away when his family walked in.

They went straight to the table and sat down, the meal was still very hot and they began eating right away. Harry noticed a cast in a sling on the arm that he had complained of pain in. the cast went from his knuckles all the way up to his shoulder. Harry quickly finished putting the dishes away and went to stand by the counter, waiting for his next order.

"Have you finished all of your chores?"

"Yes Uncle."

"Everything is spotless?"

"Yes Uncle."

The room got quiet, except for the sound of silverware hitting the table. After ten minutes Vernon put down his silverware and looked at the boy.

"Go ahead and get you a plate…eat as much as you want. Tomorrow we're going to have company so I expect this place to be just as spotless as now and food on the table when they get here."

Harry nodded before realizing what his uncle said and thanking him. He got a plate out of the cabinet and began piling it up with as much food as he could. He then sat down in the kitchen floor and began eating; his uncle rarely let him eat as much as he wanted so he planned on eating until he was miserable. Tomorrow he would not disappoint his uncle, he would clean as much as he could and not rest until it was bed time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

* * *

Harry was up before the morning light and had breakfast on the table just as his family walked down the stairs. While they ate he got busy cleaning. He decided to wait on the kitchen until they were done with their plates so he went and started the laundry. While the first load was washing he went upstairs and began sweeping, mopping, and vacuuming the rooms.

He gathered up all the laundry throughout the second floor, changed the sheets and blankets on all the beds, changed the pillow cases on all the pillows, dusted all the shelves and carried the dirty laundry he had gathered up down stairs to put it in the washer. As he returned to the first floor he met his uncle heading towards the door. Vernon placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder and told him to have the entire place, inside and out, spotless by tonight.

As his uncle left the house and drove off with his aunt and Uncle Harry thought something strange was going on. Not once today did he receive one blow from his uncle. His aunt hadn't given him one dirty look and his cousin had almost smiled at him at one time. He shrugged and continued his work. He went to the kitchen and began doing the dishes. After that he swept and mopped the room, cleaned the table, washed the windows, vacuumed the living room floor, cleaned the couches, dusted the shelves of the entertainment unit, cleaned the curtains and fan.

By this time the laundry was done and he went to move the clothes from the washer to the dryer and start a new load in the washer. He then went to this closet and quickly made up his bed and then closed the door. He went outside to the garage, got the lawn mower and began mowing the lawn in the back yard. Once that was done he mowed the front, cleaned the push mower out, washed it down and put it back in the garage. He then grabbed the rake and began raking up all the grass. Since they used a bag less push mower the grass went everywhere.

When he was done he baged up all the loose grass in trash bags and put it by the curb for the trash men to pick up when they came by. He went back inside after putting the rake up and took the dried clothes out of the dryer, moved them to the small table they had set up, put the ones from the washer into the dryer and put the last load into the washer. He started the washer and dryer then began folding the dried clothes and putting them where they went. Once that was done he checked the time and saw that he had a few hours left until he would need to start dinner. He went to his closet and lay down to take a little nap.

Instead of finding himself floating, suspended in darkness, he found himself in a very large room. It looked like a sitting room or maybe a parlor. He had seen a room similar to this in his last dream where he and Draco had looked into the mirror and seen their future selves. He began walking around and taking it all in. He then left the room through the door and made his way through the rest of the huge home. He found his way to a very large dining room with a table that looked like it could seat at least fifty people comfortably. He saw three people sitting at one end and recognized them immediately from past dreams. He knew the man was Draco's father, the woman was his mother and the child was him.

Harry moved closer so he could hear what they were talking about, hoping that they wouldn't see or hear him. He knew this wasn't a dream because it didn't feel like one. He didn't know what this was or how it was possible but he knew that, somehow, he had been teleported to their home.

"Lucius, love, I think it's time to take Draco birthday shopping. It is coming up within a few months and the boy simply _needs_ the perfect outfit."

"Narcissa you're always looking for some excuse to go shopping…but I agree, he does need to look his best this year. He always looks his best but we need to make his best better than the year before."

Narcissa squealed with delight and Draco just smiled at his mother. He loved seeing her so happy and knew that no matter what, his father would always keep his mother happy. He took a sip of his tea and went back to eating. Harry found it odd that the boy wasn't fazed in the least by them plotting his birthday and making him look better than the previous year. Maybe this was normal, maybe it's what all families did…he didn't know. He smiled at seeing them look so happy, they looked like the worlds happiest family…he looked down as he felt the tears fill his eyes. He let a single tear fall down his left cheek as he imagined what his life would be like if his parents were still alive. Would they be this happy?

He felt himself waking up and returned to the closet in which he slept. He opened his eyes and wiped the tear away. He got up and made the bed again before leaving the closet. He finished drying the last load and folding the dried clothes before putting them away. He checked the time and saw that he had only been asleep for half an hour. He took his clothes off and put them in the washer. He walked back to the closet and sat on the bed with his door closed. He looked around and began imagining again. He imagined what his room would look like…where they would live…what he would wear, what they would talk to him about….how his birthdays would be spent.

He began crying softly and pulled his pillow into his lap so he could hide his face in it. His glasses were lying beside him and he held the pillow tight against him as he cried. He had never realized just how lonely he was until now, he craved a loving touch so much, he wanted to know what it was like to be loved…to be wanted…to be a part of a real family. He didn't know how long he had been crying but soon the buzzer on the washer and dryer sounded, signaling that the loads were finished. He got up and put his glasses back on before going to get the clothes out of the dryer and putting them on the table. He put his clothes from the washer into the dryer and started them. He quickly folded the dried clothes and put them up before making his way back to his closet and closing the door. He wiped his eyes on the pillow and held it tight again as he closed his eyes.

He tried to focus on something else but found it impossible. He couldn't keep his mind off of what his life might be like if his parents were alive. He sighed softly and put the pillow down before staring at the wall. He didn't know if he'd ever be truly loved of if people would just love him because of how useful he would be in cooking and cleaning all the time. The buzzer sounded again and he went to get his clothes from the dryer. He then made his way to the bathroom and took a quick bath, he made sure to wash his hair, brush his teeth, and clean up any signs of physical abuse as best he could. When he was done he got out, dried his hair real well then dried off. He dressed quickly and then re-cleaned the bathroom. He went down and put the dirty towel in the washer and washed it. He then made his way to the kitchen and began cooking.

Whenever company was coming over he was expected to cook the fanciest dinner he could, which for this family meant steaks, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, beans, gravy, corn bread, roast beef, apple pie, strawberry short cake, tea, candy yams, pumpkin pie, and apple tarts. This was very similar to the Thanksgiving and Christmas meals. He had just finished putting the food on the table and moving the towel to the dryer when his family walked in. Vernon nodded at the meal and patted the young boy's shoulder. They sat down and waited a few minutes before the doorbell rang and Harry went to answer it. He opened it up and let Vernon's family in, he closed the door and went back to the kitchen to get their drinks.

Now he would wait. He stood by the end of the counter, hands behind his back, waiting. He was waiting to see if they needed anything else, waiting for orders of refills, waiting for orders to take the plates away and bring desert, waiting for orders to clean everything up while they went to watch TV. Tonight he would go to bed hungry but he didn't mind. He didn't mind because he had a feeling he would be having another dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last one.**

* * *

Draco woke up very early. He had had a terrifying dream that would no doubt leave scars on his mind for years to come. He sat up in his bed and stared at his hands in the dark. He didn't dare turn the light on because he knew that would either cause a house elf to check on him or it would cause his parents to come in and check on him, since for some reason his mother had a charm on his room that alerted her to whenever his light came on.

He wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. He closed his eyes tight as the dream came back to his mind.

_He was confused. He had fallen asleep expecting to be thrust into the nothingness where most of their nightly confrontations took place, but instead he was in front of an odd-looking house. He could tell it belonged to muggles but he wasn't sure where it was. He walked through the door and found himself in a narrow hallway. As he walked down it he heard something behind the door in the wall under the stairs. He stuck just his head through and found the boy he always spoke with sitting on a small bed and crying. His knees were to his chest and his arms were around them, his hair was unusually messy and his body looked thinner than usual. _

_He stood there, watching, and wondering what had happened. The light was on and, as he took a closer look at the unusually messy dark hair, he was struck with a horrifying realization. The hair wasn't messy…it was matting with blood that was quickly drying. He took a closer look at the boy's body and noticed fresh bruises and deep gashes along with serious burns all up and down the boy's arms, legs, sides, and back. He bit his lip hard to keep from screaming at the sight as he felt tears falling down his cheeks. _

"_I deserved this…I shouldn't have asked them if I could eat…I know better. I'm not allowed to eat unless they say so…I shouldn't have grabbed that roll and tried to run…they're faster than me…I knew this would happen but I did it anyway…it's my fault…I'm a bad child…a freak…I don't deserve food…I don't deserve clothes…I don't deserve to live…I'm not to be anything ever except their servant…that's all I'll ever be…and I'm fine with that…nothing matters anymore…it'll all end soon…I know it will…"_

_Draco could take it anymore. He burst into tears and tried to throw his arms around the boy, he tried to tell him it would be alright and that he shouldn't give up. He wanted to tell him that he wasn't a freak and that he would be more than a servant someday…he tried to tell him all these things but his voice was mute. His arms went through the boy. It was as if he was nothing but a ghost…he stared at his hands, his tears falling heavily down his cheeks. _

_He looked up when he noticed motion and saw the boy getting up and leaving the unlocked door. He followed and watched him walk down the hall to the kitchen. He watched as he looked at a clock and began making breakfast as quietly as he could. Draco watched as the boy then set the table for three people and went back to cooking. He was about to turn and run from the house when he heard the sounds of people coming down the stairs. Deciding that he wanted to see what kind of monsters could do this to a young boy; he moved to the corner of the room and watched. _

_Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley all came down in their robes and sat at the table. Draco was disgusted at the sight of them. _

"_Freak! Where is our breakfast! You are to have it on the table before we come down! Do you like pain?!"_

"_I'm coming Uncle Vernon."_

_Draco watched as the boy took the pan of bacon to the table and began putting in on the plates then went back for the plates of toast and sausage, once those were on the plates of the three people the boy went back and got two more plates, one with eggs and one with fried ham. _

_Draco watched as he then took the plates the food had been on and began washing them immediately while the people ate. He then noticed the boy going to the ice box, getting a jug of juice out and pouring three glasses before setting them on the table and putting the jug back. He saw that the boy then went to the end of the counter and stood there, waiting for something. _

"_The ham is burned! The rolls aren't done enough! And the bacon isn't soft enough! What the hell is wrong with you!"_

_The woman screeched, causing the boy to flinch. _

"_This juice has pulp! You know I hate pulp!"_

_The older boy yelled as he threw the glass to the floor. The man stood up and walked over to the boy. Draco watched as the man grabbed the boy by the hair, lifted him off the floor, and threw him into the wall on the opposite side of the kitchen before picking up a butcher knife and going over. He watched in horror as the man then ripped the boy's thin shirt off his body and began slashing at parts of his body that had either never been cut before or had healed recently. Blood went everywhere and blood-curdling screams filled the air along with pleas to stop. After a few minutes the man threw the knife into the sink and glared at the helpless child bleeding on the floor. _

"_Now then, we're going out to get a descent breakfast and to shop for Dudley's birthday. You are to have this blood cleaned up, the dishes sparkling, and the table and floors washed and waxed before we get back. You are to also have that disgusting body of yours washed, bandaged, and clothed then the laundry and rooms done. If you fail then you will not live to see tomorrow. Do you understand me?"_

_Draco watched as the boy gave a weak nod and laid there while the three changed and left. He then saw the boy struggle to get to his feet and stumbled to the bathroom. He couldn't watch anymore and forced himself to wake up._

Draco didn't care if he woke his parents up; he jumped off the bed and raced through his bedroom to the bathroom. He turned the light on as he raced in then ran to the toilet. He began throwing up as he gripped the rim of the toilet as tight as he could, tears falling the whole time. He heard the door to his room open and soft footsteps make their way through the sitting room, into his bedroom, and then stop at the bathroom door.

"Oh my little dragon…what's wrong?"

His mother, he knew she would come. He tried to turn and talk to her but as soon as he opened his mouth he threw up again. She was at his side in an instant and rubbing his back gently. He heard her summon an elf and tell him to get her husband. Within minutes his father was there and kneeling on the floor on his other side, his hand on his son's head gently.

Narcissa got up and left to get some soup and water for Draco for when he finally stopped throwing up. Lucius sat there, rubbing his sons back and whispering words of comfort. Finally, after ten minutes, Draco stopped throwing up, his stomach completely empty. He flushed the toilet before sitting on his knees, his head resting against the cold porcelain. He knew better than to try to cuddle up to his father, no matter how bad he felt. He was slightly surprised when his father pulled him into his lap and just held him there, cradling him against his chest with his head against Draco's.

When they were both sure that Draco would not be throwing up again anytime soon Lucius stood up with his son in his arms and carried him back to his bedroom. He laid him down in the bed and pulled the covers up before lying down beside him. Narcissa came in at that moment, Severus behind her. Draco's eyes lit up a bit when he saw his beloved godfather.

"Don't worry Draco, I've put a small spell on the water and soup so that you won't throw them back up…we can't have you losing any nutrients now, can we?"

Draco sat up in the bed and smiled at his godfather, Severus was always treating him like his own son and doing everything in his power to take care of him. Lucius sat up with his son and put one arm around his shoulders as Narcissa sat the tray in his lap. She took the bed on his other side, with her legs hanging off the side, and Severus took the chair that was at his writing desk.

They all watched Draco as he ate the soup and drank the water. Once the tray had been taken away by an elf they all turned to the blonde child.

"Draco…what made you so sick?"

Draco lowered his head before lifting his eyes to meet the concerned ones of his godfather. He didn't know if he'd be able to make it through telling them or not without throwing up but he knew that they'd know what to do about it. He took a slight breath before telling them every single detail about his dream from when it began outside the house to when it ended with him throwing up.

They all looked to each other, each of them knowing that it wasn't a dream but none of them wanting to tell him. Finally, after several minutes of silence, Severus was the one to break the silence.

"Draco…I know you will find this hard to believe but…I think it's time you know something. We can't tell you everything just yet because it's not safe…but we can tell you a few things…but for now we'll only tell you one thing."

Draco lifted his eyes from where they had lowered to his hands and looked at his godfather in confusion.

"Severus…what do you mean?"

"Draco…that wasn't a dream…it was a vision. The boy you saw…he's real…that was really his house and how he's being treated…we can't tell you who he is or why you seem to have a connection with him but these visions…they'll be extremely important in the future…you need to tell us every time you have one and what it was, do you understand me?"

Draco nodded. He had a connection to that boy? These weren't dreams but visions of that boy's life? He yawned softly and his parents just smiled. Narcissa got up and kissed his forehead before leaving with Severus. Lucius lay down with his son and stayed there until the child was fast asleep. He gently kissed his forehead, pulled the covers up over his shoulders, turned the light off and left the room. He joined his wife and Severus in the dining room.

"Do you really think it was wise to tell him that so soon Severus?"

Severus looked at Lucius and nodded, his cup of tea in his hand.

"Yes I did Lucius…he would have figured it out sooner or later then asked hundreds of questions…at least now he knows that we can't talk about it until the world is safer…for now this will prove to be very useful in keeping an eye on that boy…if things get much worse than the vision he had last night then we'll need to step in and save him before the time is right…"

"But Severus, that child doesn't even know his name…Draco's been having these visions for a while…he's told me about each one he's had and I've told him that they weren't anything but dreams…but now he knows the truth about them. We know who that child was…but he doesn't…hell that boy doesn't even know his own name or what he is! He's been almost killed by those people in several visions of Draco's! When the hell is the right time?"

Severus reached across the table and patted Narcissa's hand lightly.

"Don't worry Narci…when he reaches 11 he'll be taken away from them…for now we can only do small things to keep him alive…like the other day when I used that spell to keep them from hurting him, saying anything negative to him, or even looking at him the wrong way…all we can do is to keep doing that until he's taken away to Hogwarts. There I'll be able to keep an eye on both him and Draco…"

Narcissa smiled at him and nodded. She knew Severus wouldn't let her down; she just prayed that the boy would live to see his 11th birthday…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

Harry could barely walk the next morning without being flooded by pain, but he had to. He had barely been able to get the whole house clean last night before his uncle and aunt came back home with his cousin. Now he was expected to do it all again, it was a typical day, one that he had been through every day before except on those rare days when his uncle was nice to him.

He made breakfast and made damn sure he didn't burn anything, got the bacon as crispy as his family liked it, and got the rolls as done as possible. The table was set, plates were filled, and classes were full when his family came down the stairs. He stood quietly at the corner of the counter, pressing as close to it as he could, forcing himself to not cry from the pain in his side and back from where his uncle slashed him last night.

Finally they were done and his aunt and cousin moved to the living room to watch TV. His uncle hung back to wipe his mouth and finish his juice.

"Boy."

Harry moved closer to his uncle, fearing that he was about to get hit again or worse. He stood beside his uncle and kept quiet with his eyes on his feet.

"You've lost a lot of blood after yesterday. Since we don't want a hospital bill or to have cps called on us, you need to eat to help rebuild your blood supply. So get you as much as you can and eat then get your ass cleaning. We'll be out until sunset so have the entire house and yard cleaned and spotless by then."

Harry nodded and watched his family leave before loading a plate up and sitting down to eat it. Once he was done he quickly washed all of the dishes and wiped the table and floors. He then started the laundry and went out to mow the yard. He heard something and looked up to find three owls watching him, he knew he should be afraid of random owls or other random animals appearing in his family's yard, but for some reason he wasn't. In fact he wanted to know more about who they were and where they came from. He felt comfortable with them there and watching.

He finished the lawn and cleaned the lawnmower, put it back, and cleaned up the clippings on the lawn. He put the bags by the trash and turned to go back inside when he noticed a stray dog sitting on the sidewalk watching him. He could tell it was only a few months old and had been living on the streets for quite some time. It didn't seem to have very long hair and was sort of a golden brown. He felt sorry for the dog but knew his uncle would hurt him more if he brought the dog into the house

"I don't mind you staying there…but please make sure you're gone before my family comes back…they're not very fond of strange animals…and I'll get beat for it…okay?"

The dog nodded as if it understood him then he turned and went back in the house. He folded the dried clothes, put them up, put the wet ones in the dryer, started it, and started a new load in the washer before he went upstairs and began cleaning the rooms, changing the bedding, and washing the bathrooms until they sparkled. He finished with several hours to spare before his family came home.

He went down and got everything he'd need for dinner out and sat it on the counter. He walked to the couch in the living room and sat down. He looked around and sighed softly, he wasn't allowed in this room unless he was cleaning it, sent into it, or called into it. If his family knew he was in here then he'd be severally beaten. He got up and quickly fluffed the cushion back to its normal look then went to his closet. He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering where his life was going.

About an hour later he got up, made his bed, then went and got the dinner started. He was just placing the plates on the table with the drinks when his family came in. He ran to the front door and took their coats and hats and hung them up on the rack while they went and began eating. He walked back and leaned against the end of the counter for support. While his uncle had allowed him to eat as much as he wanted to help replenish his blood supply so they wouldn't have to take him to the hospital, he was still feeling very weak…specially after how much cleaning he had done.

He watched his family eat and drink, knowing he wouldn't get anything. When they were done he was ordered to clean up and bring them dessert. He did as he was told and began washing dishes. When they were finished with the dessert he was ordered to clean up, clean the table, and get the dishes done before he went to bed. They went up and took their baths before they went to bed. He began doing the dishes again and forced himself to staying awake until he was done. It took him several hours until he had every dish, pot, pan, and piece of silverware used that night. When he was done he cleaned up the table and the floor then turned the light off after making sure everything including the oven was spotless.

He went to his bed and curled up on it, he pulled the thin blanket over him and took his glasses off. He put them on his shelf and turned the light off. He fell asleep almost instantly.

"_Harry…"_

_The boy looked around and found himself staring face to face with a mirror. As he turned around a room began to appear. He saw it was a nursery, there was a crib in the middle of the room. He saw an infant in the crib. He heard hushed voices coming from the bottom of the stairs. _

_He left the room and walked down the stairs slowly, he knew it was useless since they couldn't hear him if it was just a dream. He got to the bottom and saw a woman and a man standing a little ways away, they looked afraid. _

"_James…he's just a baby…what are we going to do if that monster comes here?"_

"_Simple Lilly…we die fighting. I would rather die than join that monster…"_

"_But what about Harry? He's just an infant for crying out loud! That monster will kill him!"_

"_Lilly…I won't let my family join that monster…Harry will be fine, I know it. Go and get him to sleep…I'll stand watch down here. Turn the lights off as you go."_

_He watched the woman nod before throwing her arms around the man and kissing him deep. He felt his heart breaking, he knew this was important but he wasn't sure how important it was. He saw the worry and fear on their faces. The man went to a chair not far from the back door and the woman walked up the stairs, turning the lights off as she went. _

_Suddenly the door blasted open and he saw the man get hit with a weird light and go down. He then saw the figure going towards the stairs. The next thing he knew he was in the room with the infant and saw the woman run in and slam the door before it was blasted open and knocked her to the ground, the infant in the crib never cried. He watched the figure raise its hand before everything went black. _

_He was now floating in the nothingness again. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall. He was shedding them for the man and woman who he knew were dead. He shed them for the infant that, he felt, had been killed as well. He shed them for the poor family that died that night, but he didn't know why he was crying for them. He didn't know them but he knew that, for some reason, that scene was important to remember. _

_A noise reached his ears and he opened his eyes. He saw the blonde not far away, staring at him. After several minutes the boy, Draco, floated closer to him and pulled him into a tight hug. _

"_I'm glad you're alright. I saw you get hurt…I thought it was just a dream but now I'm sure it was more. Your face is so bruised and your arms…you have to find a way to get away from them." _

"_I can't! I have nowhere to go!"_

_They looked at each other, both knowing that the future didn't look very promising for the dark haired boy. _


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter is a flash back to Chapter 5, I feel like it's time to let you guys in on something that happened in that chapter that I never explained at all but only mentioned once in Ch. 5, I hope you guys don't mind.**

* * *

All was quiet around the house, the sun was setting and the sky was alive with the bright reds, oranges, and pinks of the sunset. Dinner had been eaten, the shower had been taken, and the dishes had been washed and put away. The fire in the parlor was lit as was the one in the study. It was late May and it was unusually warm for this time of year.

He sat at his desk in his study, sipping his favorite late night drink, a glass of jasmine peppermint tea. He was reading one of his favorite books, which happened to be a muggle book titled Dracula by Bram Stoker. He didn't know why he liked muggle books but he did. They were intriguing to him and he always read them when he was alone, although he would never admit it to anyone except Narcissa. He kept his books well hidden so no one except him and Narcissa could find them.

Suddenly he was broken out of his reading trance at the sound of someone apparating outside his door. He closed the book and hid it in a drawer just in case it was someone other than Narcissa. He was about to get up when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." he said in his usual sour, monotone voice. The door opened and an elf walked in holding a black envelop.

"For you sire, the good lady has sent it. She begs a response as soon as you read it. Shall I wait outside?"

He took the letter and looked it over. He found the elegant writing in silver ink on the front; he read his name before looking up to meet the elf's expectant gaze.

"No. I will summon you when I have finished my reply to her. Go and do what else she has told you."

The elf bowed before leaving the house. The man sat back down and stared at the black envelop, whatever she sent him was important for her to send it in a black envelop with silver ink. He opened the envelope carefully and took out the paper inside, which was also black with silver ink. He settled his self into the chair in a more comfortable position and began reading.

_Severus,_

_I'm sorry to send this letter so late; I hope I didn't wake you up. Draco had a nightmare, don't worry, he's alright. I had to tell him it was just a bad dream brought on by stress but…Lucius and I both know it's much, much more than a normal dream. He told me he had been talking to a little boy through a mirror in his dreams…I felt you should know everything he told me so I didn't sum anything up. _

_**Draco found himself standing in front of a mirror soon after falling asleep. He wondered what this meant but soon saw the mirror getting lighter and lighter until he found himself looking at a black room that looked like the darkness he usually found himself floating in. Another figure appeared in front of him on the other side of the mirror. Draco's eyes went a bit wide as he realized it was the dark-haired boy from his dreams. They stared at each other for a while before the boy began speaking.**_

_**"How odd…I wonder why it is that I have stopped dreaming pleasant dreams of you and now why it is I'm having this dream."**_

_**"That is rather odd…I have had a similar experience." Draco replied. **_

_**They stared at each other before the other boy broke the stare and looked down, his messy hair hiding his forehead and eyes rather easily. Draco leaned his head in confusion before tapping the glass lightly.**_

_**"What's wrong?" Draco asked in a soft tone.**_

_**"My uncle, aunt, and cousin should be coming home soon…they'll find me and I'll be punished for not bringing the package into the house. But it isn't my fault I fell down the stairs…I just felt so tired…and the next thing I knew I was here…" The boy replied honestly but with a hint of fear in his voice. **_

_**"You probably just fell asleep suddenly…that happens to me sometimes. It's nothing that they should punish you over." Draco replied, trying to cheer the boy up.**_

_**"You don't know them…I get beat for not doing the simplest of things like the laundry or missing a spot while cleaning…just last night I was beat with the belt because I accidentally burnt my uncles food…" The boy replied, his tone now dripping with fear and his body was shaking a bit. **_

_**"That's horrible! You shouldn't be cooking and cleaning…you're not a slave." Draco felt himself getting angry, his eyes had narrowed a bit. **_

_**"I can't do anything about it…but when they get home and find me…I'll be punished very bad…" The boy replied softly again, his voice trembled as if he were about to cry. **_

_**"I won't let that happen…" Draco felt his throat start hurting as if he were about to cry as well. **_

_**"You're just a dream…you can't stop them…" The boy replied, sounding as if he wished there was a way Draco could help him. **_

_**The two got silent then. The silence lasted a while before the boy spoke again. When he spoke his voice broke, his pain came through and brought Draco to tears.**_

_**"Maybe this will be the end…maybe they'll finally put an end to this pain…maybe I'll finally be reunited with my parents…at least I hope that's what happens…" The boy said honestly, tears falling down his own face. **_

_**"Don't think like that! Things will get better!" Draco yelled as loud as he could, his hands tightening into fists at his sides. **_

_**Harry shook his head and lifted it to look at the blonde. His eyes were glossed over with hope and he had a small smile on his lips.**_

_**"I'm not afraid. Eternal darkness is more acceptable than a life of pain…besides, I miss my parents…I never got to know them."**_

_**Draco began talking again, trying to cheer the boy up again but the other had a look on his face as though he couldn't hear him. Draco began yelling as loud as he could and began pounding on the glass, trying to break the glass and get to the other boy. He saw the tears falling down the other boy's cheeks. Tears began falling down Draco's cheeks as he repeatedly banged his fists against the stubborn glass. **_

_**He began pounding the glass harder and harder as the glass began to darken; he was yelling and crying so much now that his throat was severally hurting him. The glass was completely dark now and soon the mirror faded from his dream.**_

_He woke up at that point Severus. He ran, literally ran full speed, into my study. He was crying and shaking so much that I had to wrap him up in my jacket as tight as I could and hold him like that until he calmed down. I told him that it was just a bad dream brought on by the stress that Lucius was putting on him from all the training…but we all know that was a lie…I can't let him know the truth just yet. _

_Severus, the link has been made sooner than we expected…I don't know how long we can keep it from him. If it gets much worse then we'll have to let him know…but what do we do about Harry? He won't live to see Hogwarts if we don't step in soon…Please, Severus, I don't know what to do…I need your advice. Please Severus; keep an eye on the boy…please interfere as soon as you feel is right…_

_Love Always, _

_Narcissa._

Severus folded the letter up and put it back in the envelope. This was not good…the connection shouldn't have been made so soon…something was wrong. He walked to the window and stared out it while he formulated his response to his dear friend's letter. Draco was his godson so naturally he was concerned by this…however his relationship with the other boy was far more than that…even if he didn't understand it himself. He would definitely keep an eye on the other child and interfere as he needed until the child was safely under the protection of Hogwarts.

He had his response planned out and sat back down at his desk. He took a sip of his calming jasmine peppermint tea before he began writing. Hopefully this reply would put her at ease.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter is a flash back to chapter 5, like last chapter, only a bit different. If you remember chapter 5 and think about what last chapter was then you pretty much know what to expect from this chapter. But if not then you'll find out as soon as you drop down below the line.**

* * *

He had a great view of the sky; it was about the only thing that cheered him up in this cold, lonesome place. He sighed softly as the clouds blocked his view of the full moon. He missed his friend, his family, and more importantly he missed his godson. He looked around the stone cell he was in; the bare walls reflected his spirit…broken, cold, and alone.

He felt as though he would never be happy again…he felt as though nothing could cheer him up. He had promised James and Lilly that he would take care of their son, look out for him and be there for him…but he was here in this cold, desolate place, thousands of miles from where he needed to be. He looked at the torn scraps of clothes he had on, he decided that the first thing he would do when he got out of here was find Harry and they both would go shopping.

He heard a sound and could tell it came from where the rocks met the water. He heard people realizing this and began rattling the bars of their cells. He leaned back against the wall, his knees up, and his eyes on the sky, waiting for the moon to reappear from behind the clouds.

"Sir Black…"

Sirius's head dropped as soon as he heard the soft whisper. He saw the elf lean closer to the bars and slide an envelope in. As soon as his eyes fell on the elegant black writing on the front of the pristine white envelope he jumped up and grabbed it. The elf disappeared a split second later for fear of being found. Sirius sat back down just as the clouds moved away from the moon. He carefully opened the letter and read over the elegant black handwriting.

_Sirius,_

_I know you're taking a chance by reading this letter but you had to know what's been going on. Harry's in trouble. Draco had a dream with a mirror in it and he spoke with Harry through the mirror. Harry was talking about all the things he was punished over and how they could be the simplest of things. _

_Sirius, he gets beaten almost daily! He gets beaten over burning food, falling asleep before bed time, missing a spot while cleaning, not cooking something they want, asking for food, or anything…I'm really worried. I've asked Severus to keep an eye on him and interfere when he feels it's needed. _

_I will do my best to keep you informed my friend. I know how hard it is for you to be away from everything you know and love, just hang in there…you will again be free to walk in the sun just as soon as this is all over. As soon as you're free I will have the biggest shopping spree planned out for you and Harry, I promise that. _

_I must go now, I'm sorry that this letter isn't much longer than this and I'm sorry that I haven't included any pictures. I'll send some just as soon as the boys become friends. Don't worry Sirius; we'll take good care of Harry until you can be here with him. I gave you my word didn't I? I miss you terribly; I wish I could see you again. Goodbye for now Sirius, and please keep your chin up…everything will be alright in the end._

_Love Always,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Sirius folded the letter up as small as he could. He then tore off a small piece of clothing and wrapped the letter up in it before hiding it under a loose brick. He turned his attention back to the sky, a small smile on his face. He knew that Narcissa would protect the boys and he knew that Severus would do his best as well. His smile faded after a moment, his godson…the last link he had with James and Lilly…was being beaten daily by the very people that were supposed to be protecting him.

He felt tears forming in his eyes as he tried to imagine what the boy would look like…he knew from the last time that he saw the boy as an infant that he would have his mother's eyes…but would he also have her hair and complexion? Would he have her complexion and James's hair? Or would he have James's complexion and hair? Being beaten daily was bound to give him several scars, bruises, cuts and gashes…and if he wasn't being allowed to eat then he would be very skinny.

Sirius felt himself dry heave at the image that came to his mind of a young boy with a too-thin frame, dark hair, way-too-pale skin, and bright green eyes with injuries covering his body. James would be furious if he were alive and Lilly probably would have hexed her sister into oblivion if she could…he would do anything and everything he could to get back to that child who needed him so bad right now…no matter how long it took or what he had to do…he would get back to that sweet, innocent child who didn't deserve this.

He raised his eyes to the moon and stood up. He gripped the bars tight and leaned against them, the tears now falling down his cheeks and dripping from his chin to the stone floor.

"Tonight, by the light of the full moon, I make this vow. I vow to the moon above that I will find a way. I vow that I will get out of here and get back to the family I have left behind. I vow that nothing and no one will stop me…I will be with them again. And may heaven have mercy on the people that are responsible for his life…"

With that, Sirius turned around and went back to the wall where he had been sitting. He lay down on his side and folded his arm under his head. He let the warmth of the night caress him and cover him as he slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that he would succeed in getting back to the family he was forced to leave behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter skips a bit of time from chapter 9.**

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning when the birds started to sing. He found his door was unlocked and quickly dressed. He made his bed and put his glasses on before walking out into the hall. The house was eerily quiet as if there was no one there. He walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_Boy, _

_We have gone out to celebrate Dudley's birthday. It's being celebrated late because, as you know, you prevented us from celebrating it on time. That's right, because of how you had been behaving at school we had to severally punish you and that prevented us from celebrating our son's birthday. He is extremely upset with you, as are we. He expects his entire room to be cleaned from floor to ceiling, every shelf is to be dusted, the bed is to be stripped, the mattress flipped, new sheets and blankets are to be put on it, the pillow is to be washed, dried, and have a new pillow case on it. His desk is to be clutter free and organized; his drawers are to be gone through and organized. His dressers and closet are to be organized, dusted, and swept. The carpet of his floor is to be steam cleaned after being vacuumed. The walls of his bedroom are to be washed and the posters are to be moved to the opposite wall to make room for the new ones he will be getting today. _

_Once you're done with that the floor in our room is to be vacuumed then steam cleaned, our shelves and fan are to be dusted and organized. Our closets are to be organized, our bed is to be stripped and remade with fresh sheets and blankets, our pillows are to be washed and a new pillow case is to be put on each of them. Our dressers are to be organized and cleaned up. Then you are to sweep and mop our bathroom, Dudley's bathroom, and the guest bathroom. You are then to thoroughly clean the guest bedroom and all three bathrooms. _

_After that you are to sweep and mop the stairs, dust and wipe the rails, clean the doors and windows, dust every light fixture and shelf on the first floor, sweep and mop the hallway and kitchen, vacuum and steam clean the living room, sweep and mop the dining room, clean the oven and sink until they sparkle, clean and organize the counters, wash the refrigerator door, clean it out and organize it, organize the cabinets, and mow and rake the lawn. _

_If any one of these things are not done by the time we get home tonight then you will thoroughly be punished. You are also to have dinner and desert cooked and on the table before we get there. Now, stop reading and get to work!_

_Uncle Vernon._

Harry sighed and put the letter away. He knew today was his 9th birthday, but just like every year he would be cleaning and it would be left uncelebrated. He went up the stairs to start cleaning as he was told to do, while he was working on the bed he let his tears fall. They would never love him…they would never celebrate his birth. He didn't know why but he knew it was true…no one would ever celebrate his birthday…he quickly wiped his eyes and got back to cleaning, he would save the crying for tonight while the rest of the house was fast asleep.

* * *

Narcissa smiled as she looked around the house, the elves had been hard at work for most of the morning to get the decorations in place and to get the four tier cake finished in time. Lucius was in the garden greeting their guests as they arrived and promising that the guest of honor would be down soon.

Up in his bedroom the young boy stood facing the mirror that often played a part in his nightly communications with the other boy. He had woken up an hour ago, made his bed, showered, and found a very expensive suit laid out on his bed when he got out.

The jacket was black and was 100% pure Egyptian cotton. The shirt was white and was 100% pure Italian silk. The pants were the same as the jacket and there was a tie included, the tie was black with an elegant silver Italian design down the center of it. He quickly dressed then grabbed a pair of black 100% Egyptian cotton socks, pulled them on then pulled on his black Italian leather shoes. He was just tightening his tie when his mom walked in to fix his hair.

"You look just like your father did when he was your age, so handsome."

He smiled as she got his hair fixed and used a spell to keep it that way until the last guest left. He walked with her to the stairs and watched as she went down to announce his arrival. He walked down the stairs, his mother standing on the right side and his father on the left. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he gave a low bow and stood up to face the crowd.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, I'm glad you could come to my birthday. It's very nice to see you all, help yourself to the refreshments and dance until your heart's content. Presents will be opened momentarily."

Everyone smiled and gave a low bow or curtsey back before the festivities started up again. Some couples gushed over how adorable he looked in his little suit while others couldn't believe how polite he was for someone so young. Draco just smiled before his father placed his hand on his shoulder. His smile faded into a slight smirk that resembled his father's.

"Draco, there are some of my business partners here and I think it's time you met them."

Draco nodded and walked with his father to the group of men that stood close to the back door that led out to the side garden. Narcissa watched with concern, worried that Lucius was introducing Draco to the followers but she relaxed when she realized it was just some of their friends from Tibet, Tokyo, and Hong-Kong. She smiled and went to mingle.

She couldn't wait until he went to Hogwarts, then he could make connections that would last as long as hers and Lucius's have. She smiled and began dancing with a few of the guests whom she had known since Hogwarts. Tonight was a night that would be remembered for all time.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter skips a bit of time from the last chapter.**

* * *

Draco sat in his study, which was more of a library to him, and stared out the window. He didn't feel any older, he didn't feel any different…but something had changed. He frowned as he watched the birds and butterflies fly around the garden below his window.

'_What…'_ he wondered silently to himself, _'what has changed? Why does it suddenly seem like everything is different?'_

He sighed and leaned forward until his forehead was against the glass. He closed his eyes and kept his hands in his pockets. He tried to think about how he had been before his birthday. He had been a respectful child, kind and sweet. But now he could no longer find his smile…he felt as though something had died.

His eyes opened and he leaned away from the glass. Realization had struck him. He suddenly realized that what had changed was the connection. After his birthday he had stopped having a nightly conversation with the other boy. He grit his teeth in frustration as his young mind raced to try and figure out why he had stopped having conversations in his sleep.

He began roaming around his library/study trying to find a book that might hold the answer he was so badly seeking. After scanning every title in the room he left and went to his mother, remembering that she had told him that if anything had happened to let her know. He knocked and went in. Narcissa was sitting on her usual seat in front of a window, reading her favorite book for the millionth time. She looked up as he walked in and instantly noticed the worried look on her son's face.

"Draco, what's the matter?"

She closed her book and laid it down beside her, motioning for him to come closer. He walked up and stood in front of her, his hands behind his back.

"Mother…since my birthday I have been feeling like something was wrong…or like something had died. I began thinking about how I was before my birthday…respectful, kind and sweet…and how I am now…serious, respectful, but still sweet and kind. I tried to find what had changed…why I feel this way now. I realized that, since the night of my birthday, I haven't been having those nightly conversations with that boy…I'm not sure why this is but I thought you should know."

Narcissa smiled at her son and reached up to move a strand of his blonde hair out of his face. Since Lucius had introduced Draco to their business partners that night he had been teaching their son how to behave when dealing with their business partners. Draco had caught on in a second and now was a miniature version of Lucius, respectful, serious, and taking his studies more seriously. He had even asked for his private room to be modified into a library that could be used as a study as well and filled with books on every subject from every century.

"Draco, love, I wouldn't worry. You've been learning everything about our business partners and all of the ins and outs of our business. You're probably just under a lot of stress and that stress has likely kept you from dreaming. Take a few days to relax…if you don't start having the conversations again in a few weeks then we'll talk to Sirius and your father about what to do."

Draco nodded then smiled slightly and hugged his mother's neck tight. He felt her arms tighten around him and hold him close to her. He loved her with all his heart and, no matter what his father taught him or told him, he would always let his new found mask slip away when he was with her. She knew this and ruffled his hair affectionately after he stepped back. He smiled and quickly fixed his hair before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving to get back to his studies.

He was studying every book they had on Hogwarts, including some text books that Lucius and Narcissa had kept from their years in Hogwarts. He began working the equations, studying the potions, reading up and studying the creatures mentioned in defense against the dark arts. He would be well prepared by the time he got his letter. It was no secret that his parents had told him about Hogwarts and how he would probably be accepted, and about what classes would be offered to him as a first year. To say he was excited to go to the same school as his parents was an understatement. He couldn't wait to make his own memories within the great stone walls.

* * *

Harry looked around the empty house. His family had been leaving him alone a lot lately; they had been going away more and more, often staying gone for days at a time. This was one of those times. They had been gone for three days now.

Every time they did this the first thing Vernon would do when they got home was check the fridge and cabinets…while Harry was allowed to eat when they were gone he wasn't allowed to eat very much. One of his neighbors knew about his situation with his family. He didn't know who it was but every now and then when the family left the door bell would ring, he would answer it and there would be a plate of food there with a note that was always signed "Your Neighbor". He didn't know who would do this but he was thankful.

When he was finished eating he would always leave the plate on the front porch as it said to do in the note and then when he checked a little while later the plate would be gone. Sometimes it was a plate of food and an ice cold soda. It felt nice to know someone knew about his situation and cared enough to give him something to eat. The first time it had happened he had been so thankful that he had broken down and cried right there in the door way.

He was brought out of his thinking by the door bell ringing. He put the mop down, having just finished mopping the kitchen and the hallways. He walked to the door and opened it. There, just like before, there was a tray with a plate of food and a cold drink. He picked the tray up and took it inside. He closed the door and sat down with his back to it. He picked up the burger and began eating, his stomach growling as soon as he caught the scent of the food.

He finished the burger and the fries before taking a big drink of the glass of soda. He finished the drink after a few minutes and put it back on the tray with the plate. He was about to put the tray back outside when he caught sight of another note on the tray. He smiled and picked it up. The envelope was white, as all the others had been, but the handwriting was more elegant than before. He laid it down on the table then put the tray outside like usual. He closed the door, waited a few seconds and opened it again to see the tray gone. He smiled and closed the door again before picking the note up and walking back to the cupboard. He sat down on his small bed and carefully opened the envelope. He took the neatly folded piece of paper out, put the envelope down, and began reading the handwriting again.

"_Harry,_

_I know I've addressed every letter as 'Child' or 'Boy' before but I felt it was time to address it to you as a person and not what your aunt and uncle call you. I know you don't know who I am but I know who you are and trust me, I mean you no harm. I can't reveal too much to you right now but you must trust that I will always take care of you. All will be revealed in time, of that you can be sure. _

_I'm glad you like the food, I can't believe how this family of yours is treating you…it's disrespectful and disgraceful…they should be ashamed and forbidden to every have a child…I'm sorry for saying that but it's the honest truth. Anyways, I will always watch over you…you have no idea how much you mean to people, even if you don't know it yet. _

_I must go now, but trust that I will be sending you more meals…I don't like how they're treating you and you honestly need more meat on your bones dear boy. I will never send anything when they're home or about to come home, I don't want them to beat you again. Please take care as best you can, everything will get better, I promise you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your Neighbor and Friend._

_P.S. The future will not always be bright Harry, but no matter what remember…I will always be your friend and you will always be a part of my family. We will always love you. Keep your head held high dear child, you are the promise of the future…and you will always have friends whether you know it or not._

He smiled as he finished reading the letter. He folded it up neatly and put it with the rest of the letters he had received with the meals. Five words kept repeating in his mind "We will always love you". He didn't know who was feeding him or writing these letters but now he knew there was someone out there that loved him…and he had a feeling that someday he would find out who it was. For now he got back to cleaning with a smile on his face, had to make the house spotless for his family when they got back, didn't he?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter skips a bit of time from the last chapter.**

* * *

_Harry looked out of the window as he watched the snow fall. Everything seemed so wrong and yet so right at the same time. The snow was peaceful and for that he was thankful. The snow was pure, as he had once been. Seven years he had been here…in this world…how he yearned for the days when he was still so innocent and pure._

_His hair fell in his eyes as he dropped his head to his folded arms and watched the window fog up with the cold air. He was the only one left now. Everyone else had left for the holidays; he was alone except for a few teachers that had remained._

_His eyes closed but they didn't stay closed for long. Images of the people he had lost quickly filled the darkness behind his eyelids and they shot back open. A woman was watching him from the doorway, she had been sent to fetch the boy but realized that he was in some sort of trance right now and knew better than to interrupt it…everyone knew better than to disturb him when he got like this._

_A few minutes later he turned his head and looked at the woman. She was a new teacher…just started this year. Even though she was new to the school she had learned quickly to wait when he was in this kind of mood. His eyes no longer held any emotion and he hardly ever spoke. He, like everyone else, had changed._

_Once she was sure it was safe she stepped into the room, her hands folded over her stomach lightly and gave him a tentative smile, his only response was a quick nod._

_"The headmistress sent me to get you…there's a carriage waiting for you at the station…"_

_A carriage was waiting for him? Who could have sent it? He nodded to her again and she left. He stood up and left the room he had been in. He walked to his room and used wandless, silent magic to pack his stuff and snapped his fingers. Elves, used to this kind of summoning from him, appeared and began taking his bags away for him._

_Harry watched them for a moment before he left and walked down to the Great Hall to have a bit of breakfast. He stared at his food while he ate. He had wanted peace and quiet this year but quickly found out that was not going to happen. He closed his eyes as a soft sigh escaped his lips. Once he was done he got up, bowed to the few staff members at the table and turned to leave. He made his way to the station and stopped when he saw the carriage. It was silver with gold trim around the door and windows. The driver was well dressed and the horses were well groomed._

_He waited until his bags were all packed before he got in. The carriage took off and he found himself staring out the window again. He knew who this carriage belonged to and he was wondering what they wanted with him now. While it was true that he was involved with the young heir he still had problems trusting the family. They hadn't planned on telling his parents anything yet so he wasn't sure why they wanted him to visit. He would get his answers, even if he didn't speak. He had ways of relaying questions to others without speaking. Long rides tended to make him sleepy now so a few minutes later he had laid down in the seat and was fast asleep. A pillow appeared under his head and a thick winter blanket covered him to keep him warm._

_Hours later, when he woke up, he could see a huge home coming into view. The pillow and blanket disappeared and he quickly fixed his hair. When the carriage stopped the door opened and he stepped out. An elf was already hard at work getting his bags out. He made his way to the door and it opened. He was led to the parlor where a well-groomed woman was sitting with her son. He knew this woman from his many dream visits to this house. The woman looked up and ran to him before hugging him tight._

_"I'm so glad you came! I had a feeling you would be alone this year and felt it was better that you stay with us over the holidays. Oh don't look so dead, things are better now. __HE__ is gone and not coming back and I absolutely insist that you live with us!"_

_Harry couldn't help but nod, in some way this woman was like a mother to him. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair affectionately as her son came to join them with a smile. The three of them made their way to the dining room where a man was already seated. The boy looked at the man and nodded his head in greeting, the man nodded back and the group of three took their seats._

_The boys were sitting beside each other and looked at their plates as the food began to appear. Neither said a word but looked at each other. Harry took a slight breath before giving Draco a look. Draco knew that look well and gave a slight smile before turning to his mother._

_"Mother, Father…I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it dear?"_

_Narcissa said as she looked up from her plate. Lucius looked up from the paper and gave his son his full attention._

_"We…that is Harry and I…we're getting married at the end of the school year…we've been dating for a few years..."_

_Lucius and Narcissa stared at their son, one in pure shock and joy and the other in dread and terror. Narcissa jumped up and raced around the table to hug both of the boys tight as her peals of laughter and squeals of delight penetrated the silence of the manor. Lucius, on the other hand, looked like he was going to be sick. He knew his past would come back to haunt him but he never thought that it would come back like this._

_"Harry, dear, now you have no choice! You simply __must__ move in! I will not have you alone in that frigid castle anymore!"_

_Harry gave a slight smile before he lowered his head to look at his plate; his hair had grown out a lot and now covered his eyes, which was just fine with him. Draco looked at his fiancé with a pained look, he knew it'd take a while but he was willing to wait. Eventually Harry would talk again…all he needed was time._

Harry sat up in his bed and glanced around the dark room. He let out a soft sigh and rubbed his face with his hands. He hadn't had that dream in about a year. He pulled his glasses on, grabbed a flashlight, pulled out his journal and began writing it down exactly as it happened. He flipped back to the last time he had written the dream down and realized that there were a few things in this dream that weren't in the last one.

He put the journal away and turned the flashlight off. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt a tear fall down his face as he remembered that the blonde had loved him just as the parents had. It seemed to him as though they would be the only ones that ever loved him…he had to figure out if they were just a dream or if they were real. If they were real he had to find out if they would let him live with them.

He checked the clock that he had on a shelf and saw that it was just a few minutes after midnight. He yawned and lay back down. After a few more minutes he felt himself slip off into the sweet darkness and nothingness of his dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter skips a bit of time from the last chapter.**

* * *

_Draco was in his room getting ready for the evening. His nerves were shot and it was taking all of his strength to keep his hands from shaking. He had just finished his shower and was now getting dressed in his best outfit. He had decided on his favorite tight white shirt, a black tie with a silver dragon down the middle of it, black dress slacks, and his favorite pair of black Italian leather shoes. He had his hair brushed into its usual style and made sure that the ring his father had given him for his birthday this past year was on his hand. _

_Tonight was an important night and he wanted nothing more than to just get it over with. He looked at his reflection and smiled slightly, he looked better than he had in a while. His door opened just enough for an elf to poke its head in. _

"_The mistress has summoned you sire." _

"_Thank you." _

_The elf disappeared and Draco focused on his reflection again. He took a deep breath and left the room. He made his way down the stairs and into the parlor where his mother was waiting. Her hair was down her back in elegant curls; her makeup enhanced her natural beauty while putting emphasis on her eyes. She was in a light blue dress with a silver dragon pendant around her neck on a silver chain. A matching bracelet adorned her left wrist and silver dangle earrings graced her ears. She smiled as she looked up from the fire and saw her son._

"_Draco, love, you look very handsome. I'm sure whatever your reason for having this evening be so formal is a good one." _

"_It is mother, trust me. I just hope you and father won't be disappointed." _

_Draco walked over and sat down beside his mother on the couch. She immediately took his hand in hers and began patting it as she used to when she felt he needed her reassurance._

"_Draco, your father and I could never be disappointed in you. You're a wonderful and brilliant child and you'll make a wonderfully brilliant husband and father one of these days. You'll always have our support." _

_Draco smiled at his mother before a sound caught his attention. It was the sound of a carriage pulling up in front of the manor. He took a breath to steady his nerves and smiled at his mother. She glanced at the window then gave him a curious look. Neither his mother nor his father had known that he had sent a carriage out, nor did they know that they would be having a guest tonight. _

_Narcissa was about to ask what was going on when the door opened and she heard footsteps approaching the parlor. She turned her attention to the door as it opened and watched the boy walk into the room. Narcissa ran to him and hugged him tight to her chest as if he were a son that she had lost come back to her at last._

"_Harry! Oh my dear boy how good it is to see you! Draco I could kill you for hiding this from me! I'm so glad he asked you here tonight Harry, it's been absolutely too long! I don't know why he hid his inviting you from me and his father but now that you're here I simply refuse to let you live in that castle anymore. You simply MUST live here with us! I insist dear boy! Oh please say you will!"_

_Harry couldn't help but nod, in some way this woman was like a mother to him. Narcissa smiled at him and ruffled his hair affectionately as Draco came to join them with a smile. The three of them made their way to the dining room where Lucius was already seated. Draco watched as Harry looked at Lucius and nodded his head in greeting, the man nodded back and the group of three took their seats._

_The boys were sitting beside each other and looked at their plates as the food began to appear. Neither said a word but looked at each other. Harry took a slight breath before giving Draco a look. Draco knew that look well and gave a slight smile before turning to his mother._

_"Mother, Father…I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it dear?"_

_Narcissa said as she looked up from her plate. Lucius looked up from the paper and gave his son his full attention._

_"We…that is Harry and I…we're getting married at the end of the school year…we've been dating for a few years..."_

_Lucius and Narcissa stared at their son, one in pure shock and joy and the other in dread and terror. Narcissa jumped up and raced around the table to hug both of the boys tight as her peals of laughter and squeals of delight penetrated the silence of the manor. Lucius, on the other hand, looked like he was going to be sick. He knew his past would come back to haunt him but he never thought that it would come back like this. Draco wasn't sure why his father looked like that but he was determined to find out. His mother's voice broke his thoughts and he gave her his full attention._

_"Harry, dear, now you have no choice! You simply __must__ move in! I will not have you alone in that frigid castle anymore!"_

_Draco's eyes fell onto his fiancés face as he waited impatiently for his answer. Harry gave a slight smile before he lowered his head to look at his plate; his hair had grown out a lot and now covered his eyes, which was just fine with him. Draco looked at his fiancé with a pained look, he knew it'd take a while but he was willing to wait. Eventually Harry would talk again…all he needed was time._

Draco sat up in his bed and turned his light on. He hadn't had a dream about the other boy since his birthday and now a dream he had never had before had just filled his sleep. He took out his black journal and began writing the dream down in every detail. The journal was a gift from Severus; a note that accompanied the journal had stated that Severus had charmed the journal so that whatever Draco wrote in the journal would appear in one that he kept in his desk drawer and that he would check it ever morning when he woke up.

The letter had also mentioned that whatever Draco wrote would also appear in a similar journal that Narcissa kept in her own study so that she, too, would know what he wrote about. This had made sharing his nightly experiences with them a lot easier because he no longer had to struggle to remember every detail about the dream when they were awake, he could simply write the dream experience in his journal with the date of the dream and the time when he woke up from it and they would be able to read it whenever they woke up.

He finished writing it down and slid the journal back under his pillow before turning the light off and staring out his window. The night was clear and the moon, although a crescent, shone brightly through his window. He didn't know why but he felt as though the dream had some deeper significance than just a normal dream. He was about to slip out and into his study when he yawned. He decided research could wait until after breakfast and slid back under his silver silk sheets and black thick comforter. Although it was only August he still found it easier to sleep with a thick winter blanket on his bed, no matter how hot it was. This time, while he slept, his dreams were filled with the gentle nothingness that usually plagued his dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter skips a bit of time from the last chapter.**

* * *

Harry knew his family would be home soon, it had been almost a week which was the maximum amount of time they would stay gone. He was hard at work cleaning the house when he heard the doorbell. He put away the cleaning supplies and went down to see who it was. When he opened the door he was taken by surprise. There, on the front porch as always was a tray of food and a drink. This wasn't what had surprised him. What had surprised him was the golden color dog that had been watching him a few weeks before. He smiled and sat down on the sidewalk with the dog.

He began eating while thinking about what his life would be like if his family loved him and treated him as nicely as this neighbor did. He knew the dog was watching him as he ate but he didn't care. Once he was finished he put the plate down on the tray and began drinking the soda. His free hand moved to the dog and he began to absentmindedly pet the dog. When he was finished with the drink he opened the letter and began to read the elegant handwriting that had become so familiar to him.

_Harry, _

_Don't worry about the dog, she is mine and I have asked her to visit you. I know how much you need a friend so if there is ever anything you need to get off your chest or want to say then you can tell her. She's a great listener and will always make you feel better. Her name is Cissy, I know that's a strange name for a dog but that's what my brother wanted to name her. _

_When you're done just leave the tray there and she will bring it back with her. Now I know you're wondering how I know when your family is gone and when they're on their way back but I can't tell you just yet, don't worry, you'll find out when the time is right but you must trust me. Keep these letters hidden and never tell anyone about receiving them, I know you do that anyways but I don't want you to get beat anymore…_

_As I've mentioned, you will always have a family and a friend with my family and I. We love you and you mean so much to a lot of people, you'll find out what I mean when the time is right just trust me, okay? I better go now; your family is on their way. They'll arrive in exactly one hour, thirty minutes, and ten seconds from the time you hide this letter. Please stay as safe as possible and remember I will always watch out for you._

_Sincerely,_

_You're neighbor and friend._

Harry looked at the dog and hugged her neck tight while closing his eyes.

"Thank you for being here for me Cissy, I do need a friend."

He pulled back and smiled when the dog nuzzled his cheek before licking him. He petted the dog one more time before folding the letter up and going back inside. He put the letter with the others in a secret place and went back to cleaning. He didn't have much left to do but he needed to get it all done before his family got there.

He had just finished putting the last of the dishes and laundry away when his family walked in. Vernon checked over the entire house as he normally would then came down and looked at Harry.

"We've already eaten dinner. Fix you something if you want. We're going to bed now so do not disturb us. Tonight, if you cannot sleep, then feel free to watch TV just remember to keep the volume down low and to fix the couch when you're done. Goodnight boy."

Harry watched as his family went upstairs and went to bed. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was allowed to watch TV? He could stay awake as long as he wanted? Something was going on, he just knew it. He walked into the kitchen and decided to get a small bowl of ice cream. He got a small bowl out of the cabinet and then got the ice cream from the freezer. Once he had the bowl filled to where he wanted it he put the ice cream back and got a spoon out of the drawer.

He went to the table and sat down. He began to eat his ice cream while thinking about the letters he had received. He smiled as he ate. When he was done he put the bowl in the sink, washed it and the spoon, dried them and put them away before wiping the table down.

He walked to the living room and turned the TV on. He turned the volume way down so it wouldn't disturb his uncle and leaned back against the couch to watch a movie that was playing. He found himself smiling as he watched the movie, his knees to his chest. After a few hours he decided it was time for bed and stood up. He stretched then fluffed up the couch cushion to make it look like he had never been sitting on it. He turned the TV off and went to his cupboard. He went in and curled up on his bed before turning the light off.

He closed his eyes and soon found himself drifting in the nothingness. His eyes were closed and his arms and legs were spread out like someone floating on their back in a pool would have their arms and legs. He was just floating in the infinite darkness…and he felt at peace. He found himself smiling again as he floated in the quiet and gentle darkness.

"What are you doing here?"

He knew that voice. His eyes opened slowly and he willed his body to turn around so he could see the person who had spoken. He found himself facing a rather large mirror. The blonde, Draco, was on the other side of it and was lying on his side as if he were in a bed. He had one arm under his head and the other was lying freely beside it. Harry changed his position so that he was now floating on his stomach with his arms under his head.

"I just fell asleep and was brought here…it's nice to see you again, it's been a while."

"Yea it has…to be honest you're about the only one I've been able to talk to like this. My father expects me to be all formal and my mother wants me to be a normal child…but I can't talk to them like this…freely. It's nice."

"Yea it is…you're like a friend to me and it's nice to be able to have someone to talk to…where have you been?"

"I was under a lot of stress and it was taking a toll on my dreams…mother told me to take a few days to relax and de-stress…it's really helped. You look good, no fresh marks or anything."

"It's odd…they've been nice to me…no beatings, letting me have ice cream and watch tv…I was even allowed to stay up late and didn't have to cook…I don't know what's going on but it's kind of nice. I have a neighbor that's been giving me meals when they're gone…I don't know who it is though, they just leave a tray and note on the porch and when I'm done I simply put the tray back on the porch and in a minute or two it's gone."

"That's nice…at least someone cares enough to make sure you get plenty of nutrition…that's important."

"Yea…I just wish I knew who it was so I could thank them."

They got silent then, both lost in their own thoughts but their eyes still locked on each other's. Neither one knew why but it was true…they were like friends, almost like best friends. They both knew that someday they would finally meet although they had no idea when or how…or even where. Draco knew the other child was real, having been told about how dreams like this were actually conversations and the mirror was a link between their minds. Harry, on the other hand, had no idea the other boy was real but had a feeling that he was.

The silence lasted until they both woke up the next morning, both feeling relaxed and happier than they had in a while. The conversations, it seemed, were really beneficial to their mental as well as physical health.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter skips a bit of time from the last chapter.**

* * *

Narcissa snuck out early the next morning and went to visit Severus. She knew that Lucius would agree with anything she said concerning their son's birthday but she wanted someone who would tell her if she was going too far or too fancy. She was about to knock when the door opened. She stared into the darkness of the house, wondering if he had opened the door or if there was someone else there.

"Come on in Narci…I had a feeling you'd show up…"

She smiled and skipped into the house, closing the door behind her. As soon as it was shut lights on the walls of the stairs flicked on one by one and she followed them up before walking into his study. Severus was currently in his black Italian silk robe with black pajamas on underneath it. The only thing he had done was brush his hair and make sure it looked presentable.

She closed the door and sat down on the couch to the left of his desk before opening her purse and pulling out the many envelopes that contained the different plans she had come up with.

"I'm having trouble deciding…Lucius would go along with whatever I chose but I need someone…"

"Who will tell you when you've gone too far, not far enough, too fancy, or not fancy enough?"

She smiled and nodded. He always had a way of knowing exactly what she needed or wanted. She waited patiently as he looked over each and every individual page in all ten of the envelopes. He put them all down after a while and leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his tea.

"What do you think?"

"Narci…they're all great ideas but you've done them all before. Personally I think that if you were to have it in the garden this year, with silver, black, and green decorations then it'd outshine anything you've done before. Just be sure to use the very expensive china and settings."

Narcissa thought about this before smiling and hugging his neck tight.

"Sevy! You're brilliant! I never thought about a garden party for his birthday! You have to get the horses! White ones! And swans! And doves!"

Severus laughed as he hugged her back tight.

"Narci calm down, I'll get the animals and the entertainment. You handle the decorations and set up."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He always had her back and she knew he wouldn't let her down. She thanked him and left to go shopping. She knew exactly what he had meant and knew exactly where to find it. She stopped by the manor to let Lucius know before getting her purse and heading out to go shopping.

* * *

Harry woke up that morning to the sound of arguing coming from the dining room. He rubbed his eyes while yawning before he pulled his glasses on. He opened his door and walked out into the hall. He closed the door before going in to the kitchen. He found his aunt and uncle sitting at the table, multiple pieces of paper spread out between them.

"Vernon we've already taken him to the zoo this year, he hasn't been to the theme park since last year. That is where his birthday needs to be!"

"Petunia Dudley is turning ten; the theme park is not acceptable. The prices are ridiculous and if you don't eat before you get there then you spend a fortune on snacks and drinks that barely hold you over for one ride! We're not going to the theme park again! It's either the zoo or the movies and you know how he feels about the movie theatre popcorn and drinks!"

Harry shook his head and decided not to cook until his cousin came down. He never interrupted their arguments because the last time he did he couldn't see for a week. Instead he snuck back out and went upstairs to his cousin's room. He started to knock on the door but realized it was cracked a bit. He pushed the door open and found Dudley sitting on his bed with a large stuffed bear in his lap. He was staring at it with a sad expression. Harry looked at the bear and realized that it was old, there were a few tears in the seams and the color had faded.

Dudley realized that Harry was standing in the doorway and looked at him.

"What do you want freak?"

When he spoke his voice had no venom to it. It was just flat and almost lifeless. Harry shook his head a bit and turned his attention from the bear to Dudley.

"I thought I would come get you for breakfast…I didn't know you were already awake. I'll go and start breakfast now."

Harry turned to leave but his cousin's voice stopped him.

"You can stay…Mom and dad are fighting again…I was about to come down when I heard them from the top of the stairs."

Harry turned around and walked over to his cousin cautiously, unsure of if this was a trick to get him closer so Dudley could hit him or not. When he was no more than a few inches away Dudley patted the bed beside him and Harry knew he was being invited to sit down. He sat beside his cousin and watched the way he held the bear and how he looked at it.

"Is…is that bear special to you?"

Dudley looked at him for a moment before giving a tiny smile and looking back at the bear.

"You can say that…it was the last toy they ever got me when we were truly happy…I think it was my fourth birthday. The next year they began arguing about where my birthday should be spent and how much money it cost…I just wish we could go back to that happier time when they didn't care about money…"

Harry found himself smiling sadly. He looked at his cousin before reaching a small thin hand to his shoulder and rubbing it a bit.

"Dudley…you should tell them what you just told me. It's your birthday and they should spend it how you want to spend it…not what costs the least amount of money. Come on, why don't we talk to them together? I might get beat for standing up to them with you but it'll be worth it if you get to spend your birthday the way you want to."

Dudley looked at Harry for a moment before setting the bear down on the bed and standing up. Harry got off the bed as well and they stood there for a moment more in silence.

"They beat you…and my friends and I torture you…we've all made your life miserable and painful…called you names and force you to live in a cupboard…you have to clean and cook for us…yet here you are trying to cheer me up and telling me you don't care if you get beat for this as long as I get to spend the day like I want…Harry…after all we've done to you your still willing to help me?"

"Of course…you, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia may treat me like I'm nothing but trash, beat me, torture me and everything else…but you're still my family. Dudley…all I've ever wanted was to be loved but I see that's not going to happen and I've accepted that. I've never celebrated my birthday and never been allowed to…but if you get to live your birthday's like you want then that's as close to love and happiness as I'll ever get."

Dudley gave him a nod and they walked to the door. Dudley reached out like he was about to open the door before he stopped and turned to Harry. Harry got nervous, expecting to be hit or something but what Dudley did next surprised him. Dudley reached out and pulled him close, he hugged Harry tight to him for a moment before letting him go and looking at him. He smiled slightly as he pushed a few strands of the dark hair out of his cousin's eyes.

"That never happened, understood?"

Harry smiled and nodded. Dudley smiled and together they walked down to the kitchen. When they walked in they found Vernon and Petunia screaming at each other. Harry grabbed a skillet and spatula. He banged the spatula against the skillet several times before his uncle and aunt stopped yelling and looked at the boys.

"I know I'll probably get beat for this but I don't care! This has happened every year and I'm sick of it! You two are acting like spoilt children while your own son hides away in his room! I went to wake him up and we ended up having a little conversation."

"Mom, dad, Harry's right! This has gone on long enough! Do either of you remember my fourth birthday? Let me remind you…we went out to the amusement park, we had funnel cakes, we rode the rides, and then we went to the zoo and then had a nice afternoon picnic by the lake. That was the last birthday when we were happy and I got to celebrate it like I wanted. The next year you two began arguing about where my birthday would be spent. Look, I want to get back to when we were happy and had fun! I want my birthday to be spent like I want it to be spent. I want to go where I want to go, do what I want to do, and not care at all about how much it costs! Since my fourth birthday I want to be happy for once!"

They looked at each other then back at the two adults, who both were staring at the boys with wide eyes and dropped jaws. After a few minutes Petunia was the first to speak.

"Oh Dudley, I'm so sorry love. We've been completely ignoring your wants and needs for so long…money just became so tight that it was hard to look past what we wanted to do… but you're absolutely right son, your birthday is all about you and we should spend it how you want to."

"I agree with your mother…I'm sorry son, from now on we'll spend every birthday exactly as you want to spend it."

Vernon turned his attention to Harry then and gave him a stern look.

"And you boy…you best get cooking if you know what's good for you."

Harry nodded and rushed to the fridge to get the eggs and bacon out before turning and looking at his cousin with a slight smile.

"Is there anything special you'd like this morning?"

Dudley gave him a slight smile back as he sat down.

"Actually yes. I'd like baked ham, French toast, maple syrup, blueberry pancakes, and chocolate chip waffles with a glass of fresh orange juice."

Harry nodded and got out everything he would need and began cooking. In his heart he knew that something had changed between him and his cousin but his mind kept yelling at him that it was just a hallucination and that they would be back to their normal lives tomorrow. Still, he wanted desperately to believe that his cousin had changed toward him, if only just a little bit.

He finished cooking minutes later and took the plates to the table before going back for the syrup and butter. He then went back, got the drinks and brought them to the table as well. He was about to turn and leave to go to his usual spot at the end of the counter when his cousin's hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around and looked at Dudley, sharing the same look of confusion that his aunt and uncle were giving their son.

"There's one more thing I'd like this morning Harry…I want you to eat with us."

"Dudley!"

Dudley turned to his mother and gave her his sweetest smile.

"Oh mommy, it's just one meal. And it's my birthday in a week…he absolutely needs a good meal and he is a part of the family."

The parents just stared at their son in disbelief. Harry, on the other hand, was using all his strength not to smile right there. He went and fixed himself a plate and drink before joining them at the table, sitting right beside his cousin who immediately offered him the maple syrup and butter. Harry was now more sure than he had been a moment ago, something had definitely changed between him and Dudley.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter skips a bit of time from the last chapter.**

* * *

The next day Draco could be found in his study siting on his white leather couch in front of the window that looked out over one of the many gardens that surrounded his home. He was in denim jeans, dark wash, with a black shirt. His sandals were on the floor in front of the couch and he was leaning back against the arm rest, his knees up, and his favorite book in his lap.

The look on his face was one of pure concentration. Whenever he started reading a book there was hardly anything that could get him to take his eyes off of it. That was one thing that made him the perfect student as far as his father and godfather were concerned. The door to the study opened but the boy didn't look up, he didn't even notice the door opening.

His mother just smiled as she watched him read and decided to leave the letter on his desk where he would find it when he was finished. His birthday was in just two days and they had banned him from going outside for fear of him seeing the decorations. Narcissa had decided to have the party in the only garden that he could not see from any of the three studies. It was the center-most courtyard garden and had been decorated beautifully as far as she was concerned.

Draco finished the book and closed it. He knew from experience that he had been reading for a while so he knew to be careful when getting up. He stretched one leg out, held it straight for a minute, then did the same with the other leg. Once he felt them loosen up just a bit he wiggled his toes then carefully moved his legs over the couch to the floor where he slid them into his sandals. He stretched backwards for a moment to loosen his back then leaned down to buckle his sandals before standing up. He smiled and picked up his book before walking to the shelf where he got it and putting it back in its place.

He walked back to his desk and saw the dark blue envelop with silver writing. He smiled as he recognized his godfather's handwriting and quickly sat down. He opened the envelope carefully and pulled out the same color paper with silver writing. He leaned back in his chair as he read the letter, the smile never leaving his face.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry it's taken so long to write you, I've been trying to get things organized. That dream you had…about the boy coming to the manor in a carriage and you telling your parents you were engaged to him…it's a very odd dream indeed. I'm not sure what to make of it and at this time I don't feel it's a normal dream. I'll have to look into it and do a bit of research before I can tell you for sure what it was and what it meant. _

_I must apologize in advance; I won't be able to make it to your birthday party this year. There is a mandatory staff meeting that day and I don't know how long it will last. I have gotten you a gift and it has been sent to your mother. She will be sure you get it during your party; I honestly think you'll love it. I will make it up to you Draco, I'll take you out as soon as I get back and we'll do whatever you want. _

_The conversation you had with the boy is what intrigues me the most. You said he looked like he was being treated better but you mentioned that you were still worried about him. I wonder…could this link between you and him be growing deeper than just a mental connection? I don't know…I'll have to research more into that as well. You also mentioned that the mirror was bigger than it had been…not only in height but in width as well. This could mean that one or both of you have grown either mentally or physically, or it could mean that you two are becoming more connected with each other than you have been. I shall do as much research on everything that you've mentioned that I can and let you and your mother know more when I'm done. _

_Draco, another thing I wanted to know about is you're studies. I've been told that you're reading every book about Hogwarts, all the classes offered, and that you're already practicing many of the spells. This is good; it's always best to be prepared for what lies ahead rather than be taken by surprise. If you need any help or want to start studying the potions then don't be afraid to ask me to help you. I'm proud of you for taking such a serious interest in this school and the classes at such an early age…even though you will start next year. _

_Keep up the great work my little dragon. I have no doubts that by the time you start your life at Hogwarts you'll already be well above the other students. Oh, I almost forgot to mention one thing. Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory will also be starting Hogwarts next year so you won't be alone, isn't that nice? Their parents often write me asking why you haven't come to stay with them or visit…I told them it was because you've been training and they understand. They're all looking forward to seeing you on your birthday. _

_I must go now; I have to finish getting everything ready for the faculty meeting. Take care little dragon, I promise I'll see you soon. Say hi to your friends for me!_

_Love always,_

_Severus._

Draco laid the letter and envelope in one of the drawers he kept locked. He smiled and stood up. He hadn't seen his friends in a few years and it felt like a life time, oh how he missed them! He walked out and went to his room to begin picking out one of the many new outfits his mother had bought him. He always decided what to wear two days before the event, and he knew that was one of the many things that would carry over into his life at Hogwarts.

He decided on his dark green suit, it was so dark that it almost looked black. He decided to pair it with a white 100% Italian silk shirt and a black tie with a silver dragon going down the center. He hung the outfit up on the hook that was on the inside of his wardrobe door and smiled. He checked the time and headed down the stairs and to the east wing dining room where lunch had just been served.

He took his usual spot across from his mother and greeted her with a smile before giving a slight nod to his father. He then began to eat his lunch, thoughts of what his party would be like had been filling his head all day and he couldn't wait.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the sky, the clouds were few and far between, and there was a gentle breeze blowing, carrying the scent of the ocean with it. He was currently sitting with his back to the bars, a piece of paper in his lap. It had been brought to him just before sunrise, along with ink and a quill. He had been writing furiously yet neatly, trying to get the letter written before he was found out.

He signed his name quickly, folded it up and stuffed it into an envelope. He wrote the name neatly on the envelope and scooted to the edge of the bars where they met the stone. He kept his back to the stone that stuck out just far enough from the wall to where he could sit there and not be seen. He waited until he heard a soft 'pop' then stayed still and silent, hoping everything would be just fine.

His hope began to fall until he felt a gentle finger on his shoulder. He turned his head just enough to see the elf's hand reaching through the bars and around the corner of the stone. He quickly clasped it and placed the envelope against it.

"Go quickly before you're caught. Get this letter back to the mistress."

"You have my word sir; this letter will reach her at whatever the cost."

Sirius let go and stayed right where he was until he heard the distinct 'pop' of an apparition done successfully. He moved to the back wall and sat back down. He drew his knees to his chest and stared out through the bars at the stone wall across from him. He missed his family, his freedom, his life but he had to be patient…he knew he'd get out one day, he just had to wait for that one day to come.

He began thinking about Harry again; he tried to imagine what was going on with him. He hadn't received any more news and he was wondering if the boy was being treated any better. He lowered his head to his knees and gripped his dirty, matted hair as tightly as he could. The tears fell down his dirt-stained cheeks as he tried to picture what his life would be like with his godson. It was becoming harder and harder to imagine and he knew he was losing faith and hope…he knew he'd be an empty shell soon with no hope of ever getting out, but he had to keep thinking about his family and Harry…that seemed to be the only things that kept him going in this cold, desolate, lonely place.

Narcissa paced in her study as she waited for some news from the elf. Her favorite elf had left nearly an hour ago and had yet to return. She had begun to fear that he had been spotted and killed, or had been taken prisoner or some other horrible turn of events. She was almost in tears when she heard the unmistakable sound of an apparition soon followed by the door to her study opening.

Her head snapped up and she froze in her step, wondering who it was. The elf walked in and she soon found herself hugging the darling little creature tight.

"Oh thank the heavens! I'm so relieved you made it there and back safely. Tell me, how is he holding up?"

"It's not good madam. He's begun to lose hope and his faith is falling faster by the day, I fear if he's not out soon then there may be no bringing him back from the brink of madness."

Narcissa dropped her head and her eyes fell to the floor, her hands on her lap. She was about to start crying when the elf presented her with the letter.

"He said to give you this…"

She took it immediately and thanked the elf again. He left and she walked to her desk to read it. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the hastily written letter. She could tell just by looking at the handwriting that he had been in a hurry to write it before he was found out.

_Narci,_

_I'm sorry that this is rushed and possibly very hard to read, I don't have much time. I have read your letter, several times in fact. The way that family is treating him is unforgivable and should I ever get out of here the first thing I plan on doing is taking him away from them…I'll use that one spell you know of to forcefully claim custody of him. I'll do it the muggle way if I have to. He will be my son if I ever get out…if not then when he finds out who he truly is, please, adopt him for me and protect him. I trust you Narci, I trust you with my life. _

_Thank you for keeping him safe and watching over him, tell Severus I thank him as well. You two have done so much more than you know…I don't know how much longer I'll be here, I fear I'll either starve to death or die from the coming winter. I don't think I'll ever get out unless I find a way to break out…but we both know how dangerous that can be…_

_Narci, should anything happen to me then please…PLEASE…adopt Harry, give him the loving home he deserves and tell him every truth about his family and life you know…tell him and Draco both. And tell them I love them so very much…I wish I could hold them in my arms just once more…I have to go now Narci, I'm running out of time. Please…don't write again…it's too dangerous, if they find out you've written to me and I've written back then we'll both be killed. Goodbye Narci, take care of yourself and Harry for me…I will forever be in debt to you for all you've done. _

_Love always,_

_Sirius._

The letter fell to the table, her hands were shaking so bad that she couldn't even read the words any more. She covered her eyes with her hands and began to sob softly. He had said goodbye…he told her not to contact him again…he had basically just told her that he was giving up all-together. She jumped to her feet and ran out of the study.

She raced down the hall and down the stairs. She knew exactly where he would be and ran right into the room he used to train their son. Draco had just sat down to take a break when she ran into the room. Lucius had seen her come in and had steadied himself, ready for her to do what she always did. She ran straight into his arms and gripped his shirt tight with both hands as she cried against him.

"Draco, son, go ahead and go clean up…your mother needs me right now, we'll continue tomorrow."

Draco nodded and left, after giving his mother one final look. He knew something wasn't right but he also knew better than to ask. He left and went to his room to clean up. Lucius made sure he was gone before he sat down on the floor and pulled his wife into his lap, his arms tight around her as he rocked her slowly.

"Narcissa, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Instead of saying anything she just cried into his chest while summoning the letter to them. When it appeared he picked it up and read over it. His own eyes began to fill with tears by the time he had read the name at the bottom. He dropped the list and pulled his wife closer to him, hiding his face in her shoulder as the tears ran down his cheeks. Sometimes keeping up his own mask was a good thing but not in a situation like this. He cried for his wife's heart that was breaking and he cried for the loss of someone else he had been close with.

This would take a toll on both of them…and he knew Severus would want to see the letter as well. But right now he needed to focus on helping his darling wife calm down so they could focus on preparing their son for Hogwarts and protecting the defenseless child they had been asked to watch over.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

**June 5, 1990**

It had been two days since they had received the letter. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, there were hardly any clouds, and the elves had been hard at work putting the last few touches on the garden for the party. Narcissa and Lucius smiled as they watched the elves. There were four rows of tables aligned with the hedges; there was enough room between the tables and the hedges for people to walk. There was a large area clear of tables that was reserved for dancing.

There was a small stage set up at one end of the small clearing where instruments belonging to a band were set up. The tables were black with silver ribbons wrapped around the sides of the table tops and seats. Bouquets of white roses in silver vases sat in the center of each table. There were white napkins and pure silver silverware sat at each place along with silver plates and glasses. All-in-all it looked more like a wedding than a birthday party but it was beautiful none-the-less. The horses were in a small area to the left of the seating area and each had just been bathed, groomed, and had their hooves cleaned out that morning. Each horse's mane and tail were tangle free, shiny, and neatly brushed to cover only one side of their neck.

"You've out done yourself love, he'll love it."

"I hope so darling, I wasn't sure if he'd want roses or snap dragons…you know he loves both."

"He'll love whatever you picked Narcissa, he always does."

Narcissa smiled as she gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek. A second later the guests began to arrive and were led to the garden by the silver ribbons that decorated the rails along the walkway. They were all dressed in their most elegant of outfits and it really seemed as if it were a ball. Narcissa and Lucius set about to greet each of their guests and offer them glasses of wine to drink.

They kept up their usual masks as they always did with guests.

"Narci!"

Narcissa turned around and a huge smile graced her face. Before her stood a woman with lightly tanned skin, long black hair that reached her waist, and dark eyes. She was dressed in a midnight blue dress with silver lace detail along the bottom and neck. The dress was a summer dress that ended just below her knees, showing off her legs and brand new dark blue heels.

"Rose! It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

The two friends embraced each other with a slight laugh, the smiles never once leaving their faces.

"I've been good Narci, there were a few dark days but we've made it through."

"I know…we've had our share of dark days as well, things always seem to turn around in the end though."

They laughed again before the men walked up to them. Narcissa smiled at Lucius and motioned to Rose before seeing the man accompanying him and squealed in delight as she hugged him tight.

"Cassius! I can't believe she dragged you out of your hiding spot!"

The tall, muscular, dark haired man just laughed as he hugged her back tight. His dark eyes were dancing with joy as he watched the woman he had always considered a sister.

"Sorry Narci, I've been busy making sure everything's set up for the future…if something happens to us I want Pansy to be well taken care of."

"I know that feeling Cass…we feel the same way about Draco. Speaking of the little doll, where is she?"

Just then she felt a gentle tug on the back of her dress and turned around to see a young girl standing there smiling up at her. The little girl had her mother's black hair and her father's expressive eyes and her skin was lightly tanned. She was in a dark green dress that looked almost black, a silver chain with a rose pendent was around her neck, a matching silver bracelet graced her left wrist. The dress ended at her knees, white tights covered her legs and she wore black sandals.

"There's my little Pansy! Come give aunty Narci a big hug!"

Pansy laughed as she jumped into Narcissa's arms and hugged her neck tight. Rose smiled as she and her husband watched their beloved daughter.

"Speaking of children, where's the birthday boy?"

They all turned around to see two men and one woman walking up to them, two boys accompanying them.

"Thomas! Ethan! Alyssa!"

The three just smiled as Narcissa and Rose hugged them tight while Lucius and Cassius shook their hands. Narcissa then hugged the two boys with them and smiled.

"Draco will be down here in a minute or two; we decided to let him sleep in a little while, seeing as it's his birthday and all."

They all nodded in understanding before looking down to see Pansy showing off her dress to the two boys who just smiled and nodded.

"Vincent, Gregory, why don't you two go play with Pansy while we wait for Draco?"

The boys nodded and raced off with their friend, the three of them laughing with delight at being together again.

"Pansy you better not get that dress dirty young lady!"

"I won't mom!"

Narcissa just laughed before turning to Rose.

"She is so much like you."

"I know…that's what scares me the most."

They laughed again before going to sit down to await Draco's arrival.

**June 23, 1990**

Harry was awakened early by Petunia banging on his door. He sat up and pulled his glasses on just as she was unlocking and opening the door.

"Get up you freak and get started cooking! We have a guest coming soon!"

With one final bang on the door she left and went into the living room where Vernon was sitting on the couch. Harry did his best to fix his hair but sighed and left the room. He walked into the kitchen and began cooking the same breakfast that Dudley had every year on his birthday. Once it was cooking he began mixing and cooking the cake so that it could be done and his aunt could get it decorated before their guest showed up.

"Boy, go see what's taking Dudley so long…and make it fast!"

Harry left the kitchen once everything was cooking and went up the stairs to his cousin's room. He knocked lightly on the door and waited for an answer. When none came he carefully opened the door and walked in. He found Dudley sitting on his bed with his back against the wall, his legs crossed, and the old bear in his lap. He walked over cautiously and stopped just in front of the bed.

"Dudley…Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon sent me to get you…you have a guest coming soon and they want you downstairs…"

"I don't want to go downstairs…Aunt Marge is coming and bringing that stupid dog of hers…I just wanted a nice quiet day with mom and dad…"

"She'll be gone tomorrow then you can talk to them about going out for a picnic or something…"

Dudley lifted his eyes from his bear to his cousin and smiled a bit, Harry gave him a slight smile in return.

"Thanks squirt…somehow you always know what to say."

"It's a gift."

They both laughed and Harry went to pick out Dudley's favorite birthday outfit while he was getting off the bed and taking his pajamas off. Once he was dressed Harry handed him the brush and he quickly brushed his hair. The two of them then walked down the stairs. Once they were at the kitchen door Dudley made sure to shove Harry out of the way and walked right to his parents, they both knew that he didn't actually mean anything by it; it was just to keep up the pretense in front of people.

Harry went to check the food and turned it all off. He began fixing the plates and setting the table just as Aunt Marge came through the door. He poured the drinks and put them with the plates before turning to glance at Dudley. Dudley knew what Harry needed and mouthed '1/3 scotch, 2/3 coke'. Harry nodded and quickly fixed Marge's drink and put it with her plate.

He then watched as Marge hugged Vernon, Petunia then went absolutely nuts with cooing and cuddling Dudley. Ripper, Marge's favorite bull dog, curled up right by the counter and just watched what was going on with little interest.

"I see you still have the freak child."

"Oh yes…he has no other family so we'll be keeping him until he is 18 then he is on his own."

"If you ask me you should've taken him to a shelter or orphanage. He's a disgrace to our family Vernon."

Harry decided to tune them out and went to start the laundry. As he was taking the dried clothes out of the dryer and putting them on a table to fold them he let a few tears fall. It was obvious to everyone that he was hated, for what he didn't know. He let the tears fall freely while he moved the clothes from the washer to the dryer and put a new load in the washer. He started both and went back to folding the clothes.

He had just gotten the last of that load folded when the door to the laundry room opened and Vernon walked in.

"You never leave the room when people are talking about you! Do you have any idea how disrespectful that was!"

"I don't care anymore! All you people ever do is threaten me, beat me, starve me, then talk bad about me and my parents! Sometimes I wish I was in an orphanage just so I would be away from you!"

He knew he shouldn't have said that but it was true, he didn't care anymore, he was sick of how they treated him. Vernon grabbed him by the shirt he was wearing and threw him against the wall above the dryer. His back hit the wall hard and he dropped to the top of the dryer. Vernon grabbed him by the arm and jerked him off of the dryer before slamming him into the wall by the door repeatedly until the boy couldn't even see straight.

"Now you listen to me and you listen good. You are going to finish up here then get your scrawny disrespectful ass back out there and not leave the room again until either you are ordered to leave or until it is bed time. If you leave again before either of those you will never see the light of day again! Do you understand me you worthless piece of trash?"

"Yes"

"Good."

Vernon let go and dropped Harry on the floor. He gave the boy one last glare before he walked out of the laundry room and back to the dining room. Harry got up as quickly as he could and began putting the folded clothes and towels where they went. He walked back to the kitchen and stood in his usual spot at the end of the counter. They were all eating and talking, Dudley looked up and took in the pain on Harry's face and the bruises forming on his arms from where Vernon had gripped them too tight.

"Come here boy, I need some more tea and this time do put extra lemon in it."

Harry walked to his aunt Petunia and got her glass. He took it back to the kitchen and filled it up again, making sure to add in the extra lemon. He took it back to her and started to walk back to his spot when a shrill yowl of pain filled the kitchen. Harry looked down to see that he had accidentally stepped on Ripper's tail. The family turned to see what was going on and saw Ripper turning towards Harry and growling.

Harry began to back up while trying to apologize to the dog. Just then Ripper lunged towards him and Harry ran out of the room, Ripper close behind him. He ran around the couch then around the table and finally out the glass door behind the table that led to the small back yard. He ran towards a tree that stood by the farthest corner, the dog right on his heels. He jumped up to grab the lowest limb, knowing it was useless since the branch was so far above his head. When the barking faded slightly he opened his eyes and looked down to see the dog trying to jump and climb the tree. Harry looked around where he was and realized that somehow he had gotten halfway up the tree.

Dudley, despite his newfound friendship with his cousin, was laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. Marge just shrugged and went back to eating her food and talking with the family. Petunia looked amused but didn't move to help the boy. Vernon was looking at him with a smug look of satisfaction and returned to eating. Harry sighed and carefully turned so that his back was against the tree and pulled his knees to his chest. He looked out through the fairly large gap in the leaves and found himself staring at the moon. He smiled as he watched a shooting star go across the moon. He made a silent wish and leaned his head back while closing his eyes. Maybe being run up a tree by an insane dog wasn't so bad…at least now he had some time to himself and could be at peace with his thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks and today was his birthday. He wasn't looking forward to it nor was he expecting to get anything he would find a use for. He left his room and looked around the house, everything was eerily silent. The family had left the night before and today he was left alone, for how long he didn't know. He rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen.

He had just stepped through the kitchen door when the doorbell rang. He turned and went to open it, expecting someone to be there. The door opened and all he saw was the golden lab and a tray of food with a letter. He smiled and sat down on the sidewalk. He began to eat as he petted the dog, it had been a few days since he had received any letters of food from this neighbor but he wasn't complaining, the food was always hot, the drink was always cold, and the dog was always friendly.

He finished the food and drink in record time, never realizing just how hungry he was. When he was done he picked up the letter and began to read it.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry I haven't sent anything in a while, it's been too risky with all the company your family has been having here lately. I know about that awful dog chasing you up the tree and how no one came to help you, I'm sorry for that. I know your family will be gone for at least a week so you can expect three meals a day from me until they get back. You're going to have some visitors here in a little while but don't worry, they, just like Cissy, are friends of mine and will mean you no harm. _

_I have explained to them about your family so they know how long they can stay and will leave whenever Cissy leaves. Do not worry, your family will never find out about these animals. I can't explain much at this time but just trust that by this time next year you will be in safe hands. Remember to hide every letter you get from me and never tell anyone about them. And if you ever want to write a reply you can, just tell Cissy that you're going to write one and she'll wait. When you're done just fold it up and place it on the tray and she'll bring it back. _

_It's a nice day today, isn't it? When you finally find out the truth I promise I'll take you any place you want to visit, we'll spend the day visiting different places and having a lake-side picnic, oh it'll be so much fun! For now you best get back to your chores and remember, you'll always have a friend in me. Take care Harry._

_You're Neighbor._

Harry smiled and hugged the dog's neck tight before scratching her ears.

"I don't know who your owner is but…I'm glad they care about me. I can't wait until I can meet them and thank them personally. I wonder what they meant by I'll be in safe hands…is someone going to come and take me away from here? I guess I'll find out next year…thanks for always being here when I need you and listening to me…it's nice to have someone not judge me for once…"

He gave the dog a kiss on the head and went inside to put the letter with the others in his secret hiding spot. He went and got the kitchen cleaned up, the floors swept and mopped, then started on the upstairs rooms. He always felt so energetic after one of those meals and he didn't know why. He smiled to himself as he cleaned the bedrooms. Maybe being away from here wouldn't be so bad…maybe he could even make some friends! He started laughing at the thought of having someone other than a dog to talk to.

When he finished the inside he went out to mow the lawn and noticed a few owls were watching him from the fence. He found this odd seeing as owls were nocturnal and, therefore, shouldn't be out during the day. He cautiously approached the owls and almost screamed in surprise when one of them flew from the fence strait towards him, landing on his shoulder. He smiled once he realized the owl was friendly and quickly began petting it. The owl was dark in color, possibly black or a dark grey, with weird light blue eyes that looked almost white. He had seen pictures of owls at school but he had never seen one that was this color before.

He looked back at the fence and notice one of the owls was light grey with golden eyes and the other was closer to a falcon in color than an owl. He found it odd that the owls didn't seem afraid of him but he wasn't worried, they seemed friendly enough. The other two looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation before the light grey one took off and landed on his other shoulder. The third one fluffed up its feathers as though it were sighing or something before it flew and landed on his now outstretched left arm. He laughed as he petted each of the owls before the first one began rubbing its head against his cheek.

He smiled more then let out a soft sight, the smile never leaving his face.

"I would love to keep petting you, you're all really soft…but I have to get my chores done. If you're still here when I get done I will pet you more but I must get my chores finished."

The owls seemed to nod as if they understood him before they flew back to the fence and went back to watching him. He smiled and went to get the lawnmower from the garage. He mowed the front lawn before going through a small side gate to the back and getting it mowed. When he was done he took the lawnmower back to the front, cleaned it off and put it back in the garage. He then took the rake and raked up all the lawn clippings in the front and back, sacked them up and put the bags by the trashcans. He smiled at the owls and Cissy before going back inside to clean the bathrooms and do the laundry.

He stopped after a few hours when there was another knock on the door. He went to open it and found another tray of food. He chuckled and sat down to eat. There wasn't a note this time but he didn't mind, at least today was a beautiful day to enjoy a peaceful meal on the freshly mowed front lawn.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**Okay, I know there are a few parts here that are worded exactly as they are in the movie, that is because, instead of this chapter being the planning of the 11****th**** birthday, I decided to make it about Dudley's 11****th**** birthday, which we all know took place in the first movie. I promise you, I only quoted a few lines…just enough to help this chapter out since I was seriously struggling for ideas…Hope it doesn't suck!**

* * *

Harry woke up to his aunt banging on his door, just like every morning now-a-days. She was yelling something about it being time to get started cooking or cleaning. He sat up with a yawn as she unlocked his door. He turned his light on just as his cousin came running down the stairs and then back up. As soon as he got above the cupboard again he began jumping up and down, causing dirt to fall from the stairs into his hair.

"Wake up wake up! We're going to the zoo!"

Harry couldn't help but smile, Dudley loved the zoo. Harry stood up and waited until he heard his cousin run by before walking out and into the kitchen. He saw his aunt with her arms around Dudley's shoulders and kissing his head. He immediately went and started the breakfast, wondering how Dudley had convinced them to let him come along.

As Dudley turned and saw the presents of various shapes and sizes he began trying to mentally count them. After a minute he turned and looked at his father.

"How many are there?"

"Thirty-six, counted them myself."

"Thirty-six? But last year, last year there were 37!"

"Some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year."

"I don't care how big they are!"

"Now now pumpkin, this is what we're going to do. When we go out we're going to buy you two new presents, how's that?"

Harry watched his cousin's fit with a look that clearly said "dial it down". As soon as the parents weren't looking Dudley gave him an apologetic look before sitting down at the table and sipping his juice. After breakfast was finished they all sat down to eat, Harry was about to go sit on the floor when Dudley told him to come and sit at the table. He smiled and listened as they discussed the days outing that day. After breakfast Harry cleaned up and got all the dishes done while his family got changed and ready to leave. When he was done they left the house and locked it up. Petunia got in the passenger seat as Dudley got in the back. Harry was about to get in before Vernon shut the door and pointed the key at him.

"I'm warning you now boy. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a solid week. Get in."

Harry watched his uncle get in with an angry look.

'_The nerve…he doesn't feed me anyways, what would he care if I didn't eat for a week? He wouldn't, plain and simple. I wish I could make something "funny" happen to him one of these days…now now Harry, calm down…don't want the tires going out do we?'_

Harry sighed softly before getting in the backseat with Dudley. As soon as they were out of the driveway Dudley leaned over and began whispering to Harry.

"Hey…sorry about the jumping on the stairs"

"It's alright, have to keep pretending don't we?"

They both laughed softly before continuing their hushed conversation.

"Yea, maybe someday they'll understand…"

"Hope so…"

"Hey, if anything unexplained happens today and you end up in trouble for it don't worry, it's not your fault."

"Thanks Dudley"

They got quiet then and moved back to their sides of the car, both turning their attention to the windows. Harry smiled to himself as he thought about how kind his cousin had become towards him. He was even saying that it wasn't his fault unexpected things happened. It felt really good to have someone on his side. He smiled as he saw the owls following the car, he watched them until they abruptly stopped and turned around, he looked ahead and saw that they had arrived at the zoo.

When they got out Vernon went to get the tickets and Petunia followed him with the boys. They started at the exhibits closest to the entrance and slowly made their way around. They had just left the primates exhibit and were making their way around the path. Vernon and Petunia were in front discussing which exhibit to see next, leaving Harry and Dudley in the back to talk quietly.

"Wanna make mom freak?"

"Will I get beat for it?"

"Probably…if anything happens."

"Hm…one beating versus your mother freaking out…let's do it"

They laughed softly before Dudley looked at Harry seriously.

"Just remember…I don't mean anything that happens, it's all for pretend."

"I know, what's the plan?"

"Alright…we'll go to the reptile house…somehow; someway you trap me behind some glass. I'll pretend to be scared and mom will go bonkers!"

Harry laughed softly as the picture filled his head. Dudley grinned before looking serious again. He ran in front of his parents and began demanding they go to the reptile house. Harry watched with an amused look before something caught his attention. He turned to look towards a building on his left that was farther up the path. He saw a man standing there dressed head to toe in black with a hood covering his head. Beside him sat the golden lab that always visited him when he was alone. Above them, on the roof of the building, were the three owls that not only had been watching him whenever the dog was around but had also followed them to the zoo. He began wondering who the person was and was about to make a move to go ask him when a hand connected with the back of his head. He turned his attention to the angry uncle in front of him.

"Stop staring into space you freak. We're going to the reptile house now move it!"

Harry watched his uncle go in before turning back to where the man had been standing. He saw the owls were gone and the dog was growling fiercely. The man reached down to pet the dog before they both turned and disappeared around the building. He shrugged before rubbing his head a bit and making his way into the building, ready to put Dudley's plan into action.

Once inside he found his cousin standing with Petunia in front of a rather large python exhibit. Vernon was looking at a brochure or magazine of some kind, probably a layout, map, and information of and about the zoo. Harry walked up and stood beside his cousin, who had his hands on the bar and was staring at the snake intently. Harry crossed his wrists and smiled secretly at his cousin who gave a brief nod to signal that it was show time.

"Make it move!"

Vernon looked up from whatever it was he was looking at and tapped on the glass as if he were knocking on a friend's door.

"Move."

Vernon demanded then Dudley, acting like the impatient and spoilt child his parents knew him as, began banging on the glass as hard as he could, causing his mother to smile at him as if she enjoyed his behavior while Vernon gave the glass a worried glance.

"Move!" Dudley demanded.

"He's asleep!"

"He's boring."

Dudley said with a pretend sigh as he turned and went to another cage. Harry decided to stay there and, although he knew it was pointless, apologize to the snake.

"Sorry about him, he doesn't understand what it's like. Laying there day after day…watching people press their ugly faces in on you."

Just then the snake lifted its head and looked right at him. His eyes went wide, he hadn't expected the snake to move or respond at all. He thought he had begun imagining things but decided to keep it up and see if this was, in fact, happening.

"Can you hear me?"

The snake looked as though it nodded its head. A slight smile graced his face before he got serious again and continued testing this out.

"It's just…I've never talked to a snake before. Do you…I mean…do you talk to people often?"

The snake shook its head 'no' and Harry looked around to see if anyone was watching him or had noticed the crazy kid talking to a snake through a thick sheet of glass. To his relief no one was watching and he turned his attention back to the snake, a new curiosity burning inside him.

"You're from Burma aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?"

The snake shook its head a bit before looking at the sign outside the enclosure. Harry turned his attention to the sign then looked back at the snake with a sympathetic look.

"I see…that's me as well…I never knew my parents, either."

Just then Dudley turned around and saw the snake. This wasn't a part of the plan but he couldn't help himself. He ran over to the enclosure and shoved Harry out of the way, sending him down onto the concrete floor.

"Mummy! Dad! Come over here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!"

When Harry looked up Dudley had his hands on the glass and was leaning closer to it. He sent a glare towards the back of his cousin's head and suddenly, to his surprise, the glass vanished, sending Dudley falling into the enclosure, screaming. Harry watched as the snake glanced at Dudley once before slithering over his legs and out of the enclosure. Harry watched the snake as it slithered towards him and stopped. His eyes widened as he realized the snake was looking right at him.

"Thankss"

The snake hissed at him, which surprised Harry the most since he realized he could understand the snake and it could understand him.

"No problem…"

He said, still in shock and slight amusement. The snake slithered out of the Reptile House and disappeared into the bright sunlight. Harry's attention was brought back to his family when he heard Dudley pounding on the glass that had mysteriously reappeared, trapping him inside. Petunia was frantically trying to break the glass and get her son out. Harry couldn't help himself and started laughing, which caught Vernon's attention. Harry stopped laughing and gulped, he knew he was in for it now.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

**July 1, 1991**

Harry sat on the floor with his back to the wall rubbing his swollen cheek. Vernon had beaten him furiously for burning dinner that night. He closed his eyes and thought to the week before and everything that had happened to lead up to them living in a rundown house on a rock in the middle of the ocean. Harry sighed as he looked around the cold stones of the house. Vernon and Petunia were asleep up the stairs in the only bedroom, Dudley was asleep on the couch, and there was a blanket on the floor beside the couch for him to cover up with. They had been brought here by Vernon

_The family had gone to bed by this point and he was left alone. He turned the TV off and walked to the window in the living room. He looked out it and found the dog, beautiful as always, lying on the front lawn, head on her paws, and eyes closed. Suddenly it was as though she knew he was there, she lifted her head and looked right at him. He smiled and waved to her but soon realized that she wasn't looking at him, rather the fresh bruises and blood on his face. He shook his head to say everything was fine but she just kept staring. Just then he noticed a grey and black tabby come walking up and sit down beside the dog. He found this odd but kept watching. The dog turned its head to the cat and they just stared at each other. He didn't know why but it felt as though they were having some silent discussion. _

_He watched the dog get up and shake her fur out before turning and running down the street. The cat walked and jumped up onto the ledge outside the living room window. He watched it sit down and look straight at him, its tail twitching this way and that. It seemed as though the cat was studying him. He watched the cats eyes travel from the blood and bruises that had been inflicted on him just a little while ago to the spot on his forehead where the scar was. He gulped a bit then calmed down; he got a strange feeling and began to lift his hand to the hair that hid the scar. He couldn't explain it but it was as though the cat wanted to see the scar so he carefully moved his hair out of the way and watched the cat. The tabby seemed to nod its head before giving a slight look as though it was smiling. He watched the tabby then jump down and disappear down the street in the same direction the dog had gone. _

_He covered his scar again then went back to the kitchen to wash up. Once he was cleaned he went to his cupboard and went to bed._ _The next morning was a Monday and he had just finished the breakfast like all the mornings before, except he had a limp where Dudley, for the sake of his parents and as a revenge for trapping him behind glass in the Reptile House, had hit him hard with a baseball bat. _

_Once they were all eating Harry had been sent to get the post. Petunia was dying Dudley's old uniform for Harry so he could start state school that September. Dudley had been posing in his uniform before breakfast. Harry was flipping through the mail as he walked back towards the kitchen. He stopped in front of the door when he realized he had a letter. He handed the rest to his uncle and began to open it before Dudley ripped it from his hands and gave it to Vernon. _

_That had been the first time. The very next day Petunia and Vernon saw a group of five owls sitting on top of their car and Petunia had looked down to see five envelops addressed to Harry on the sidewalk in front of the door. The next morning Petunia had been trying to cook breakfast, seeing as Harry was immobilized from a beating Vernon and Dudley had given him the night before over burning their food. As Petunia cracked the eggs no yolk came out. Puzzled, she opened the eggs up more and found a letter in each one. After the fifth one she looked out the window and found five or six owls watching her. She screamed and ran up the stairs to cower in her room. The next morning letters not only were found inside their refrigerator but in their bathroom, living room, car, and the microwave. After a few days of this it was finally Sunday and Vernon remarked at how it was his favorite day before asking Dudley why and he said he didn't know. Harry guessed that it was because there was no post on Sundays and Vernon told him he was right. _

_While Vernon was talking Harry noticed an owl fly past the window and went to open the curtain. He found the lawn, wall, and every roof of every house on the street covered with owls of all shapes, sizes, and colors. A sound caught his attention and he turned around to find that a letter had flown in through the fireplace and flew right past Vernon's face. A moment later there was a loud rumbling sound and the house began to shake. A second later millions and millions of letters exploded out of the fireplace and filled the room full; they exploded in through the mail slot and rained down from the ceiling. Vernon snapped and moved them. _

Harry sighed. That had been three days ago. Dudley had thrown many tantrums wanting to go back but Vernon refused to go back to where they could be found. Harry rubbed his eyes and decided it was time for bed. He lay down and covered up with the blanket. He looked at Dudley's watch and saw the time. He smiled to himself and quickly drew a birthday cake in the dirt. He looked at the watch and watched it turn to midnight. He looked at the dirt cake.

"Make a wish Harry…"

He blew out the candles and laid his head down. A few minutes later there was a loud bang on the door. He and Dudley jumped up.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know"

"It's my fault…I'm sorry Harry."

Vernon and Petunia came down and flipped the light on. Another bang sounded and Dudley cowered against the counter as Harry jumped behind a small area in the wall. One more loud bang sounded before the door crashed to the floor. A huge man walked in and looked at them for a moment.

"Sorry 'bout that."

They watched as he turned and put the door back over the entrance. Harry had blocked out everything that was being said or done until something caught his interest.

"Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle!"

"I-I-I'm not Harry."

Harry stepped out from his hiding spot to see the man had been talking to Dudley. He stepped forward cautiously and looked up at the man's face.

"I-I am."

"Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself. Words and all. Heh."

Harry took the box and opened it. He smiled as he saw it was a birthday cake. He put it down and looked at the man.

"Thank you!"

"It's not every day that your young man turns eleven, now is it?"

They all watched as he sat down on the couch and took out the umbrella and aimed it at the fireplace before two fire balls shot from the end of it and into the fireplace, lighting up the room.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts."

"Sorry, no."

"No? Blimey, Harry, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learnt what?"

"You're a wizard, Harry."

"I-I'm a what?"

"A wizard. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little."

"No, you've made a mistake. I can't be...a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just... Harry. Just Harry."

"Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?"

Hagrid pulled out a letter from his coat pocket after he stood up and handed it to Harry.

"I figured you'd be wantin this, was told the owls had been having a hard time delivering one to you."

Harry looked at him before he opened the letter and pulled out the piece of paper inside. He glanced over it before he began reading.

"Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"He'll not be going! We swore when we took him in wed put an end to this rubbish!"

Harry turned and looked at his uncle, anger clearly showing in his eyes. Dudley, from where he was eating the cake behind his family, gulped as he saw the look in Harry's eyes before going back to the cake.

"You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?"

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My _perfect_ sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you."

Harry turned his attention to his aunt, all the outrage and anger that had been building up over the past eleven years now coming out.

"Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!"

"A car crash? A car crash killed James and Lily Potter?"

"We had to tell him something." Petunia said.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" Came Hagrid's reply as Petunia moved to stand beside Vernon.

"He'll not be going!" Vernon yelled.

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop him, are you?"

"Muggle?" Harry said with confusion, turning to look up at Hagrid.

"Non magic folk. This boy's had his name down ever since he was born! He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!"

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me."

Hagrid replied as he pointed the umbrella at Vernon. Just then Hagrid noticed Dudley was eating the cake and zapped his rear with the umbrella, causing a pig tail to grow. Petunia screamed causing Dudley to scream. Dudley began running around the room with Petunia and Vernon chasing him. Harry couldn't help it and began laughing at the scene. For the first time in his life he was allowed to laugh…how sweet it felt.

"Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic."

"Okay."

Harry said with a nod before Hagrid pulled a pocket watch out of his coat and checked the time.

"Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm?"

Harry watched as he went back out into the storm. He glanced at where his aunt, uncle, and cousin had disappeared up the stairs and thought about it. He sighed softly, he had just started getting along with his cousin and now had a decision to make. He shook his head. The decision was easy. He wanted to be away from the beatings and abuse, he wanted to know more about his life and his parents…to do that he had to go to Hogwarts. So, without a second thought, he disappeared through the door, leaving with the giant.

* * *

**June 8, 1991**

Draco walked down the stairs towards the east wing dining hall, having just woken up he was dressed only in a black silk robe with a golden dragon down the back, and white Egyptian cotton pajamas. He yawned as he opened the door and took a step in. He was about to greet his parents when he noticed something odd. They weren't there. He walked around before an elf appeared and began to polish the table before breakfast.

"Where are my mother and father?"

The elf looked at the young master and gave a low bow in greeting.

"The master and mistress are in the garden, the only one that can be accessed by the east sun room."

Draco turned and left the dining hall. He ran to the sun room and crossed it to the garden door. He looked around before he heard his father's voice. He went around the corner and found his father and Severus sitting on a swing together. Joy lit up his face and he raced forward, throwing himself into his godfather's arms. Severus, not expecting the boy, was caught off-guard but then began to laugh as he hugged his godson tight. Lucius, on the other hand, had seen Draco come out of the house so he knew what was about to happen. He just laughed while Draco and Severus talked excitedly to each other.

Draco, as if he just remembered what he wanted, turned to his father who, upon seeing his son's expression, got serious again.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"Where's mother?"

Lucius looked as though he was having a hard time thinking of anything and turned to Severus for help, who also became lost for words. Draco, growing more impatient and wanting his mother, began tapping his leg. Lucius, recognizing this sign of impatience as being one that he used to display in his younger years, gulped a bit. He knew what Draco's tantrums were like and, trust him, it was not something he would wish upon his worst enemy…even the dark lord himself would be powerless and helpless in the wake of one of Draco's tantrums.

Draco was about to start screaming for his mother when a golden lab walked out of the house and into the garden. Draco stopped and stared at it in confusion. It was the prettiest dog he had ever seen but he had never seen one around the manor before and he knew his father would never let one inside the house, he despised all things muggle.

Draco turned his attention to his father as the dog approached them. He expected to see a look of disgust but instead he saw something akin to admiration and love. This caught him by surprise and he moved to his father's lap, putting his hand against his father's forehead. Lucius chuckled as he realized what his son was doing.

"I'm not sick Draco…"

"Lucius…you know he'll ask questions….it's only a matter of time. I think it's best if he finds out now."

"You're right…as usual…Severus. Draco, son, there's something about our family that we've been keeping a secret. I think it's time to show you."

Draco looked between his father and Severus then back to his father. Instead of saying anything more Lucius just motioned for him to face the dog. Draco turned and watched, wondering what was going on. He watched the dog back away from them before closing its eyes. His eyes widened as the dog began to shift and grow. He gasped when he saw the dog turn into his mother dressed only in her golden silk robe she loved so much.

"M…mother?"

Narcissa smiled at her son as her long blonde hair blew in the gentle breeze. She walked over and knelt down in front of him, placing her hands on his knees gently.

"It's me Draco…I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, you deserved to know. I hope you're not too angry with us."

Draco shook his head slightly before smiling at her. No matter what happened he could never be angry with his family, he knew they had hid it to keep him safe and that, just like everything else, they would tell him when they felt the time was right. Narcissa smiled and picked him up before she took her usual place between Severus and Lucius, Draco tucked safely and lovingly on her lap, his head against her shoulder.

"I love you my little dragon."

"I love you too mamma."

Lucius smiled as he watched his wife and son. Severus chuckled softly and ruffled Draco's hair.

"Always so mature and respectful. You'll make a fine young man Draco."

Draco smiled at his godfather. Everything was so perfect right now. He was in his mother's loving embrace, his father was smiling beside them with his arm around his wife's shoulders, and his godfather was on his other side with a smile on his face. He couldn't have been happier. Just then an elf appeared in front of them, shattering their peace. Lucius turned his attention to the elf.

"What is it?"

"Beg your pardon master, the post has just arrived."

The owls had always delivered their post to the east wing dining hall, which was the main reason they always had breakfast there.

"Very well. Bring it here."

"Yes master."

The elf disappeared and reappeared moments later with the stack of mail. Once Lucius took it the elf disappeared. Severus took a drink of his tea as Narcissa kissed Draco's forehead and ran her fingers through his silky soft blonde hair. Lucius was telling them what they got from who and reading the letters as he went. Just then he got silent and Narcissa looked over and smiled.

Severus looked over and his face lit up as well. Draco, wondering what all the smiles were for, looked over and leaned his head a bit at the envelope in his father's hand. Lucius smiled and handed the envelope to his son. Draco looked at his name and address on the front of the envelope. He flipped it over and opened it. He pulled it out and read it before jumping up. He began doing cartwheels and backflips before jumping up and down, smiling and laughing the whole time. Narcissa and Severus laughed at him while Lucius just shook his head with a smile and chuckle. They all knew he would be excited but none of them had known he'd be that excited.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter is a flash-back to three days before last chapter. I know this is confusing so I'm going to explain it the best I can. Last chapter, in the Malfoy section, it was June 8, 1991 which is three days after Draco's birthday. This chapter is a flashback to Draco's birthday and how he spent it that day. Also, I know last chapter you guys found out that Narcissa was the dog that had been visiting Harry, I'm curious as to how you guys feel about that…did you like it or not? **

**Also, below is a conversation I had with lovebites123…she's the one I got the idea of Narcissa being the dog from.**

**LB: Is the dog just a normal dog, or an animagus?**

**xxxxx**

**Me: havnt decided that yet. if it is an animagus then i'd have to figure out who it is...or who it could be. lol**

**LB: Somebody with gold hair...Narcissa? She's worried about Draco's dreams, but knows why he's having them. She could be checking on Harry to make sure he's OK. And I say Narcissa because I don't personally see Lucius doing it.**

**xxxxx**

**Me: lol that's a good point. and it wouldn't really be changing anything from how JK wrote the series...would it? and that would be a really good reason for her to check on him...**

* * *

**June 5, 1991**

Draco woke up after having a restful night. He hadn't had a single dream and now felt more rested than ever before. He got out of bed, made it up and walked to the window that was on the opposite wall from his bedroom. He pulled the thick white velvet curtains back and looked out. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing and there was no sign of anyone arriving yet. He smiled to himself and closed the curtain before going to his wardrobe and opening it up. He was about to choose an outfit when a note on the inside of the door caught his attention. He immediately recognized his mother's elegant handwriting and took the note off the door. He walked to his bed and sat down to read the note.

_Draco,_

_I didn't want to wake you up so I decided to leave this where I knew you would find it. Your father left on a business trip late last night and Severus had to return to the school for a mandatory staff meeting so it'll just be me and you today. I decided that, under the circumstances, it would be best if you didn't have a big party today. We can organize one when your father returns, if you'd like, but for now I thought we could spend the day together. It's been so long since we had a day all to ourselves. I've already picked an outfit out for you; it's something light and easy to clean. I know you may have reservations about wearing it but please just trust me. Go ahead and get dressed, by the time you finish reading this the outfit will have appeared beside you on the bed. Once your dressed come down to the west wing dinging hall, I'll be waiting. Happy birthday son._

_Your loving mother._

Draco chuckled to himself as he folded the letter up neatly and got up. He placed the letter in his bedside drawer before turning around to see an outfit on his bed. His mother was right; he did have reservations about wearing it. But, at the same time, he did trust her so he would do as she asked. He picked up the dark blue cotton t-shirt and slid it on slowly. He was surprised that it fit him so well; he smiled to himself before he picked up the pair of dark denim jeans. He pulled them on and fastened them before pulling on the white socks and black tennis shoes that were set out below the bed.

He moved to his mirror and looked at his reflection. A huge smile broke out on his face as he realized that, even though these were muggle clothes, he looked amazing in them. He chuckled as he brushed his hair and walked out of his bedroom. He crossed the huge seating area outside his door that made up the rest of his room and left through the door. He made his way down to the west dining room. He stopped outside the door and took a slight breath. They only used this room when they had a few friends over and didn't want to use the larger one in the east wing. He walked in and looked around it; he didn't see his mother anywhere and began to wonder if she was actually here or not. Just then the scent of bacon hit his nose and he heard his mother singing a soft song. He followed the sound through the double doors in the back of the room. He found himself in the kitchen of the west wing; he looked around, having never been in a kitchen before he found it fascinating. He found his mother at the stove cooking the bacon and sausage.

He walked up and stopped by her side, watching her in wonder. She smiled down at him and continued humming the song. After a few minutes, when the food was done and the biscuits were fresh from the oven, he took the rags she handed him and carefully carried the hot tray of biscuits to the table, his mother followed him with the plates of bacon and sausage. Once the food was on the table she smiled at him then disappeared back through the doors, returning moments later with two more plates and two glasses of fresh orange juice. She set the plates and cups down on the table in front of them and sat beside her son.

"Mother…why did you not let the elves prepare the food like always?"

"Well Draco, I thought that today could be all about us…so I gave them some time off and told them not to bother us unless we specifically summon them."

Draco nodded and began eating with his mother when another thought occurred to him.

"When did you learn to cook? I thought we were a family of pure-bloods and, therefore, always waited on so we never had to do anything ourselves."

Narcissa laughed softly at her son before giving him a gentle smile.

"When I was young I lost my father to a rare medical condition. After he passed mother felt it was time she trained me herself, since my father always did my training. She taught me to cook and clean, just like any ordinary muggle woman. I asked her why and she told me that, in case I ever had to hide out in the muggle world for some reason, that she wanted me to be able to blend in and act exactly like them. I took that to heart. Then I met your father and we dated all through our Hogwarts years. We got married in 1972, in our sixth year, and then we graduated the next year. Before we got married I told him all about my father dying and my mother teaching me to act as a muggle. He was disgusted at first but quickly realized that it would come in handy if we were ever forced to live as muggles. When you were born he told me it was best to never tell you about being taught how to live like a muggle, since he intended to raise you as the pureblood you were. Well, Draco, I have a feeling that you'll need this in the future…I don't know why I get this feeling but I do and I always trust my instinct."

Draco, captivated by his mother's story, found himself glued to her words. He could understand why his grandmother had taught her to fend for herself like that. He didn't understand why his father didn't want him to learn but if it was what his mother wanted then he would do it. Besides, she was right, it was very useful to be prepared for any situation and one never knew if they would be forced to live in the muggle world…he would be prepared if that ever happened. He smiled and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright mom, when do we start?"

Narcissa laughed as she ruffled her son's hair affectionately.

"My little dragon, always so eager to please. We'll get started with cleaning just as soon as we're done here. Oh and your godfather will be stopping by this afternoon, I got a letter from him this morning. Don't worry, he knows what I intend to teach you and he supports it…even if your father doesn't. So finish eating and we'll get started."

Draco smiled and turned back to finish his breakfast. He wasn't really looking foreward to getting dirty or doing something his father didn't approve of but, at the same time, he was eager to learn something new. He smiled as he ate, this was sure to be a fun, different, and very exciting day for him. And truth be told, he felt as though this would be the best birthday ever.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter skips a bit of time. Let me know your honest thoughts about the story so far people!**

* * *

Harry was lying on his back in the vast nothingness like usual. He was alone but he didn't mind, it gave him time to think. He remembered being taken away from his evil family by a giant but that was the last he remembered. The giant, Hagrid, had told him that he would be safe very soon. He smiled as he floated around the darkness; he liked this new adventure so far. He was away from his horrid aunt and uncle and all the beatings. Maybe now he could finally laugh, smile, and have fun…maybe now he could eat whatever he wanted.

"Hey."

Harry opened his eyes and flipped over onto his stomach. He saw the mirror, just as big as last time, and on the other side was the blonde that had come to care for him. He smiled and sat up so he was in the same position as the other boy.

"Hey, long time no see."

"You're looking horrible! Don't tell me they beat you again!"

Harry laughed, causing a look of confusion to come over the blondes face.

"After all this time that's the first thing you can think to say?"

Draco chuckled as he leaned back on his hands.

"I guess so. Sorry, I guess I should've asked how you been first."

They laughed together for a few minutes before they stopped and smiled at each other.

"We may not see each other much anymore…I just got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I'll probably be too stressed to have any dreams."

"You're going to Hogwarts? So am I! I just got taken away from my family by a giant named Hagrid who said he's the keeper of keys and grounds there."

"Wow, this is awesome! Maybe we'll meet up in our waking lives!"

"That'd be cool!"

They laughed again, both of them leaning against the mirror for support. That settled it for both of them, now they knew for sure that each of them were real. They smiled after they caught their breaths and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Hagrid's taking me shopping in the morning."

"My parents are taking me."

"Think we'll see each other?"

"Maybe, you never know."

They smiled and closed their eyes. They were leaning against the mirror for only a few minutes when they both felt the other drifting away. They knew this was the sign that they were about to wake up.

* * *

Harry woke up to someone knocking on the door to the room he had been staying in. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before yawning. The door opened just as he was pulling on his glasses and he saw Hagrid standing there with a smile on his face.

"Today's the day Harry!"

"Shopping?"

"Yea, so get dressed and let's get goin."

Harry nodded and dressed in the same clothes he had worn yesterday and left with Hagrid. They walked down the street as Harry read the letter he had received which had included a list of everything he would need.

"First year students will require three sets of plain robes, one wand."

"Essential bit of equipment Harry."

"One pair of dragon hide gloves…Hagrid do they mean from a real dragon?"

"Well they don't mean a penguin now do they? I'd like a dragon…"

"You'd like a dragon?"

"Vastly misunderstood creatures Harry, vastly misunderstood creatures."

"All students must be equipped with one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring, if they desire, either an owl, cat, or a toad. Hagrid, can we find all this in London?"

"If you know where to go."

* * *

"Draco, honey, wake up it's time to go shopping."

Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. The curtain was pulled aside and he flinched slightly at the sudden brightness in the room. He blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted and looked up. He found his mother sitting on the bed with a smile on her face. His father was standing by the window tying the cord around the curtain to hold it into place.

He smiled as his parents both hugged him good morning before he went to take a shower and dress in a suit similar to his fathers but in the same dark green color of his mother's dress. He quickly brushed his hair and smiled at his parents, his letter safely in his hand.

"I'm ready."

Lucius chuckled softly at his son and took his wife's hand. The three of them made their way down to the carriage that awaited them. After about thirty minutes they arrived at the entrance to Diagon Alley. Lucius got out first then held his hand out to assist his wife out of the carriage. She nodded to him, the aristocratic Malfoy mask back in place on all of their faces. Draco stepped out of the carriage and straightened his tie just like his father had done. He folded his arms behind his back and followed behind his parents.

They made their way through the street and stopped to look at several of the shops on the way. Narcissa quickly found a new dress that she had been dying to get her hands on and Lucius almost laughed at his wife. He went inside with her as Draco followed behind them. Narcissa went right to the dress and looked it over before Lucius paid for it. Draco couldn't help but smile at his mother before he sensed something behind him and turned around to see the shopkeep looking at him.

"My my, in all my years working here I never seen a more well-behaved child. What's your name, son?"

"Malfoy…Draco Malfoy."

The keeps smile widened as he heard the name then lifted his eyes to find Lucius and Narcissa standing there, pride clearly showing in both of their eyes.

"Draco, I see you've met Mr. Anderson. He's one of our many business partners."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Lucius he's simply a doll, you must bring him by sometime for a fitting, I just got a whole new shipment of the most extravagant and simply gorgeous uniforms and outfits. He'll be the envy of Hogwarts."

"Narcissa has been hinting that she'd like him to have a new outfit to wear. We'll come back by when we've finished getting his supplies."

"Fabulous."

Draco followed his parents out of the shop and down the street. He went in with them to get his robes, books, and cauldron. They told him to go ahead and get his wand while they went to look at another store. He nodded and went in. He was handed his wand a moment later, smiling the infamous smirk his father always used. He tucked the wand safely back into its box before paying, saying a quick farewell, and leaving the shop. Just as he was leaving Harry was walking up with Hagrid. Draco stopped as he saw the boy and the giant. His memories of the dream from the night before came back to him and his eyes went wide as he realized who the boy must be.

"Why don't you go on in Harry? I've got one more thing I gotta do; I'll meet you when you're done."

Harry nodded and started to walk in before he noticed Draco watching him. He stopped just as Hagrid disappeared into a shop.

"You…look familiar. Have we met before?"

"No…I don't think so."

They stared at each other for a while before Lucius and Narcissa came up. Lucius put his hand on his son's shoulder and looked down at him.

"Draco, who is this?"

"I don't know Father; he just asked if we've met before."

"I think we'd remember such a fine looking young man, what's your name son?"

Harry looked up at the blonde woman and his eyes went wide as he realized that she looked exactly like the woman from one of his dreams. He quickly shook his head and was about to answer when Hagrid walked up.

"Is there a problem here?"

"No, we were just retrieving our son."

Hagrid and Harry watched as the family disappeared down the street. Harry went in as Hagrid waited outside. Once Harry had his wand he returned to Hagrid who handed him a cage with a snowy white owl inside.

"Happy birthday Harry."

Harry smiled as he took the cage and the two of them made their way back to where they entered and left back to the inn for another night. The next morning they would be leaving for the train station and Harry would be on his way to the safety of Hogwarts.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

He was back in the nothingness. Another dark dream. His eyes were closed and he was floating on his back as if he were floating in a pool. He felt completely and totally relaxed, happier than he had in a long time. He smiled as he floated around the emptiness. Suddenly the feelings in the darkness changed and his eyes opened slowly. He willed his body to sit up and found himself face to face with Malfoy again. The mirror was between them as always and they just stared at each other.

"In the morning we will be leaving for the train…"

"I thought you said your parents would take you for your first day?"

"They were supposed to but father had to leave for a business meeting and mother went with him. I'll be riding the train."

"Maybe we'll meet."

"Maybe."

"I'm excited…"

"Why? It's just school…"

"Yea but…I didn't even know I was a wizard until Hagrid came to get me…so now I'm excited to see where my parents learned everything."

"You never knew? Didn't your aunt and uncle know?"

"Yea but they despised my parents so they never told me…"

"That's ridiculous…"

"Yea…hey, I haven't seen you in a while, what's been happening?"

"My parents…they've been training me in different things for the past few weeks, it's been really busy around here, and I'm exhausted just thinking about it."

They laughed together as the moved into more comfortable positions and faced each other once more.

"Well, maybe school will be a nice vacation for both of us; I'm excited to be away from an abusive family. This is my first chance to make real friends."

"Friends are nice to have, they give you someone to talk to when you need it, help when you need it, and a shoulder to cry on in the hardest of times. They're also a source of strength and support…trust me on that, everyone needs at least one friend."

"Your right, I can't wait to see how many friends I'll be able to make."

They got quiet then and just lay close to the mirror, both of them with their eyes closed. Soon they felt themselves drifting apart and knew they were about to wake up. They smiled at each other, knowing that by now their voices would be muted to the others ears they just waved and closed their eyes again.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning when Hagrid knocked. He looked at the time and jumped out of bed. He quickly got dressed in the same outfit he wore the previous day and exited the room. They walked down to get some breakfast before sitting down at a table in the back. Harry looked around, he had already seen this place several times but today was different, today he couldn't sit still. Hagrid noticed this and chuckled.

"Excited Harry?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head as fast as he could.

"It's a new place; away from my aunt and uncle…I can't wait to see what it looks like and make my own adventures. I hope I get to learn more about my parents!"

Hagrid laughed before taking a sip of his juice.

"I have a feeling you'll learn as you go Harry, don't rush into anything and remember to keep your studies up."

"I will!"

Hagrid chuckled as their breakfasts arrived. They began eating and were done in only a few minutes. Once they were done they left and made their way to the door, Harry was surprised to see his stuff was already there. Hagrid smiled and helped Harry carry it all to the station where they loaded it onto a trolley and made their way towards the trains. They talked about random things from what classes Harry would be taking to what holidays they would have to parties and dances that would be hosted. Harry was excited to learn all he could about the school before they got there. At one point Hagrid pulled out a watch and looked at it.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to leave you Harry. Dumbledore will be wantin his…"

He stopped and patted his pocket where he had safely tucked away the small bundle he had taken out of Vault 713 a few days ago.

"Well…he'll be wantin to see me. Here's your ticket, stick to it Harry. It's very important, stick to your ticket."

Harry nodded and looked at it. He read it then stared at it with a confused look.

"Hagrid, there must be some mistake. This says Platform 9 ¾ but there's no such thing, is there?"

He looked up and his eyes went wide when he realized Hagrid wasn't there. He made his way to the platforms and saw there was 9 and 10 but no 9 ¾. He saw someone helping a woman and walked up to them.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I might find Platform 9 ¾?"

"Platform 9 ¾? Think you're bein funny do you?"

Harry watched the guy walk away and felt his heart sink a little; could this have been some kind of joke set up by his family to make him think he was special? He was about to give up when he heard something that caused him to think twice.

"It's the same year after year, packed with muggles."

"Muggles?"

He turned and saw the woman, followed by five children, heading straight for platforms 9 and 10.

"Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way."

He followed them and stopped a few feet from them when they stopped. He watched the children, all clearly a few years apart; stop a few feet from the area where the woman and her daughter were standing. The woman turned to the boy that looked to be the oldest.

"Alright, Percy, you first."

Harry watched as the boy, now known as Percy, moved to stand across from the wall between 9 and 10 then take a run and disappear into it. His eyes went wide and he watched as the woman turned to the set of twins next.

"Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred I am!"

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!"

"Oh, I'm sorry George."

Harry watched as the woman nodded her head to the wall. The boy walked up and stopped beside her before turning and giving her a smile.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred!"

Harry watched as the boy ran and disappeared through the wall just like the boy before him, the other twin did the same and Harry shook his head in shock before running up to the woman.

"Excuse me! C-can you tell me how to…"

He trailed off as he glanced nervously at the wall. The woman placed her hand on his shoulder and looked to see what he was looking at before she smiled. When she spoke there was a small laugh in her voice.

"How to get onto the platform? Yes, not to worry dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well."

Harry turned to the boy she motioned to and the red head gave him a smile and nod. He turned his attention back to the woman who was talking again.

"All you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Harry moved into the same place the other boys had stood and looked at the wall. The girl spoke up.

"Good luck."

He nodded slightly to her before taking a deep breath. He began running and closed his eyes as he neared the wall. He thought for sure that he would hit it but when no pain came he opened his eyes and looked around. There, in front of him, was what had to be the biggest train he had ever seen. It was long and black with red and gold decorations. He heard someone call out "All aboard!" and turned to make his way onto the train. He quickly found a seat and moved close to the window, wanting to see where the train would be taking them.

* * *

Draco had been woken up very early by an elf. When he just glared the elf made sure to explain that his mother had told the elf to make sure Draco was up in time to leave for the station. At this Draco just waved the elf off and went to shower. He was used to being woken up by the elves whenever his parents went somewhere. He yawned as he washed his hair then quickly got out and dried off. He made his way to his wardrobe and looked over the outfits he had to choose from. He decided to go with a white shirt, black vest, black tie, black slacks, black belt, black shoes, and, of course, his brand new black robe. Once he was dressed he went back to his bathroom and snapped his fingers. At an early age his father had taught him how to snap his fingers and make his hair look amazing, he now used that trick whenever he was in a rush and didn't have time to dry and brush it manually.

He checked the time then grabbed his ticket from his dresser and raced out of the manor. His things had already been loaded into the carriage that would take him to the station. Once he was there he loaded his bags out and onto a trolley before leaving for the platforms. Once he got there he had realized that in all his studies of Hogwarts and the classes he had never once come across anything about how to actually get onto the platform. He paced a bit as he tried to figure it out before something caught his attention and he moved a bit closer to see what was going on.

"How to get onto the platform? Yes, not to worry dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

He leaned around the corner and watched the dark-haired boy run at the wall and disappear through it. His eyes went wide then he noticed a red head stepping up and taking a run before disappearing into the wall as well. He watched the mother and daughter do the same. He shook his head, this was purely madness! He took a breath before going to where they had been standing. For the first time in a long time he wished his parents were by his side. He closed his eyes tight before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his godfather smiling down at him.

"Severus!"

"I'm sorry I'm late Draco. Your mother asked me to be here with you today since she wouldn't. She knew you'd be nervous and fells horrible about having to leave you."

"I'm glad you're here."

Severus smiled and hugged his godson tight before looking at him again.

"But I thought you had to be at the castle."

"I explained things to the headmaster, he gave me just enough time to get you onto the platform and see you off then I have to apparate back."

"I see. Well I'm glad you're here."

"Let's do this together Draco. Ready?"

Draco smiled and nodded. Severus stood beside his godson and placed his left hand on Draco's left shoulder, his right hand on Draco's on the trolley rail.

"One, two, three."

They both ran at the wall and Draco closed his eyes tight. When no barricade came he opened his eyes and found himself staring at the train. His eyes went wide and a small smile appeared on his face.

"It's magnificent!"

Severus chuckled and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder before leading him to the part of the platform where other students were getting ready to board.

"Draco!"

Draco turned to his right and a smile broke out over his face.

"Pansy! Vincent! Gregory!"

The four friends quickly gave each other a hug and a smile before turning to their parents and Severus.

"You children better hurry, the train leaves in one minute. Best find your seats."

"Yes Mrs. Parkinson!"

Rose smiled at the group and kissed each of their heads before the four got onto the train, their bags already loaded. They waved as they got on before they left to find their own seats. Draco, being the last to get on, followed his friends with a slight smile. He stopped when he saw a dark-haired boy that reminded him so much of the boy in his nightly conversations. He turned and saw the boy was staring out the window. He was about to go in and introduce himself when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Come on Draco, Greg just found an empty compartment and we have to hurry before anyone else gets there."

Draco nodded and, after giving the dark-haired boy a last glance, left with his friends to the compartment. He would find out why that boy looked so familiar, and he would find out what his name was. Once they got to the school that is…thankfully Greg and Vince took the other seat and Pansy sat close to the door so that left the window seat open for him, he loved to watch the scenery, he felt it helped pass the time…and this would, no doubt, be the longest ride of his life.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

Harry got off the train with the rest of the first years. He saw Hagrid the moment he stepped off and walked to him, smiling.

"Hey Harry"

"Hi ya Hagrid"

Ron, who had just walked up beside Harry, looked up and his eyes went wide, along with the rest of the students.

"Wow"

"All first years follow me to the boats. First years this way!"

Harry smiled as he and the rest followed Hagrid. He looked over and laughed at the look on Ron and Hermione's faces. They had met on the train when all the other compartments were fool. Hermione had fixed his glasses with a simple spell and he and Ron ate snacks from the trolley and talked about random things the whole ride. He got to hold Scampers, Ron's pet rat, for most of the ride and Scampers had even climbed up onto his shoulder to go to sleep at one point. After a while they had changed into their school uniforms, white shirts, black ties, black vests, black pants, and their robes. Harry was glad to have new clothes that actually fit him so he wasn't disgusted or upset at all about it being a uniform. Ron, on the other hand, had complained about the lack of personal style and expression, he found it kind of odd but just brushed it off and told him that there would be ways they could put their own personal style to their uniforms.

He was so lost in remembering how much fun he had had on the train that he didn't even notice when they had arrived at the boats…that is until Hagrid had to grab him to keep him from falling into the water.

"Alright first years, four or five to a boat, hurry up now we don't have all night. In ya go."

Once they were all in the boats Hagrid began handing lamps to the ones who were seated in the front of the boats. He then got into his and pushed off; the students' boats followed him. Excited chatter filled the dark air as they all discussed how they had been told the castle looked like and what they were hoping would happen the most. Harry, who was sharing a boat with Ron and three other students, smiled as he kept his eyes on the lights that seemed distant.

Draco, a few boats away with Pansy, Blaise, Gregory, and Vincent in the boat with him, was in the front and holding the lantern, smiling with excitement at finally getting to see the school after how much he had been reading and studying about it. After a few more minutes they got their first good look of the school, its towering heights and hundreds of rooms took them all by surprise. No matter how much they had been told or read, their imaginations did not do the castle justice. It was larger and grander than anything they had ever imagined.

Once the boats stopped Hagrid got out and assisted the students out of their boats. Once the last of them was safely on the shore he began leading them up the grounds and into the school. He stopped at the base of the staircase that lead to the Great Hall and turned to face the students.

"This is where I must leave you. Professor McGonagall will be waiting at the top of the stairs for you and will explain things. I must go and take my place now. Just follow this staircase all the way up and stop when you've reached Professor McGonagall."

Hagrid turned and disappeared down another hall. The students watched him until he had gone then followed the staircase all the way to the top where they were met by a tall woman. Her square glasses sat at the end of her nose and she watched them all with a serious, yet kind look. To some she had the face of a beloved grandmother who could always be found baking chocolate chip cookies, to others she looked very wise and strict yet still managed to remain kind.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses…they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

Before she could continue a loud sound came from the step in front of her. A boy who was standing behind Harry and Ron looked down and his eyes went slightly wide.

"Trevor!"

He pushed forward and scooped the toad up. Then, as if remembering where he was, he lifted his head slowly to the woman who just gave him a slightly annoyed look. The boy bowed his head a bit before turning and returning to the place he had been standing seconds before, the toad tucked safely into his arm. The woman cleared her throat and continued.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

With that she turned and disappeared through the doors. The students began looking around at the walls, the doors, and even the stairs, taking in everything they could. Draco, who had been leaning against the post at the top of the stairs, looked from his friends, who were talking about nothing in particular behind him, to where Harry and Ron stood only steps away from him. He saw Harry's hair parted slightly over his forehead and immediately recognized the lightning shaped scar from stories that he, as well as every other child of the wizarding world, had been told about the night Voldemort was defeated by an infant.

"So it's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

The students began to chatter excitedly all around him, Harry just turned and looked at the blonde that had spoken, he had known it was only a matter of time before someone said something. He just had hoped it wouldn't happen until he had had time to settle in first.

"This is Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson."

He nodded his head to the three as he spoke their names. He then moved to stand in front of Ron and Harry.

"And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Beside him Ron sniggered, earning a glare from Draco.

"Think my names funny do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."

Draco gave a final glare before he turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco stuck his hand out to Harry. Harry glanced at Ron then back to the outstretched hand in front of him. He lifted his eyes to the steel grey ones staring at him before giving a slight glare of his own.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

Just then McGonagall returned and tapped on Draco's shoulder with a rolled up piece of paper. Draco looked at her before giving Harry a glare and returning to his friends. McGonagall looked at the group of anxious first years.

"We're ready for you now."

She led them all into the Great Hall, the doors opening on their own. Down through the center of the room they walked, two tables on each side of them, right up to a set of about two steps to a platform where a stool and hat were setting. Farther back behind the stool and hat, and along both sides, sat a huge table where professors and the head master were all seated. McGonagall took her place beside the stool and turned to face the students.

"Wait along here please. Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Harry tried to listen to the man with the long grey beard but he found himself staring at the right corner of the table where one professor was staring at him with such an intense look. After a moment his scar began to hurt, he winced and began to rub it. The man kept staring at him before looking off to the side where another professor was trying to talk to him. Ron nudged Harry a bit, tearing his gaze away from the professors.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Now when I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

She paused here for only a moment to check the first name on the list.

"Hermione Granger"

The girl beside Ron and Harry gasped softly and cast a quick glance down before taking a deep breath and muttering to herself to steady her nerves. She walked up the few steps and took a seat on the stool. Almost instantly the hat came to life and began talking.

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!"

Cheering erupted from the table closest to the right side of the group. A huge relieved grin broke out over Hermione's face as the hat was removed from her head. She almost leapt off the stool and walked as fast as she could to the table. Ron watched her as she sat down beside his brother Percy and looked back at the group. He smiled to himself before McGonagall got his attention by calling the next name.

"Draco Malfoy!"

The group watched as the blonde walked up and sat down proudly on the stool, seeming to already know which house he was going to be put in. The hat didn't even touch his head before its verdict was known to the school.

"Slytherin!"

Ron leaned closer to Harry.

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin."

Harry gulped a bit before the next name was called.

"Susan Bones"

The red headed girl went up the stairs, a horrified look on her face. The hat was on her head for only a fraction of a second before it sorted her into Hufflepuff. Harry turned to Ron with a slightly serious look.

"What exactly is a Hufflepuff?"

Ron looked at Harry with the strangest of expressions before shrugging his shoulders.

"No clue mate."

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron gulped before he went up, casting a nervous look at Harry as he sat down. The hat was placed on his head and immediately came to life.

"Ha! Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you…Gryffindor!"

A relieved smile spread across Ron's face as he got off the stool. He went to the table and sat down beside his brothers Fred and George who seemed eager and excited to have their youngest brother join them. Harry smiled as he watched the brothers laugh and greet each other before he turned his attention back to the sorting ceremony.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Slytherin"

"Lavender Brown"

"Gryffindor"

"Parvati Patil"

"Gryffindor"

"Greggory Goyle"

"Slytherin"

"Vincent Crabbe"

"Slytherin"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Gryffindor"

"Pansy Parkinson"

"Slytherin"

"Harry Potter"

At this the whole Great Hall got quiet. The older students stopped what they were doing and sat up as high as they could to see. Dumbledore sat up straighter in his seat and the professor who had been watching him minutes ago turned back around and stared at him intensely. Harry walked nervously to the stool and turned to see every eye on him. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

"Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. Not only is there courage, talent, and a thirst to prove yourself but I can see that you are also very determined and resilient. Oh what a hard life you've had…you're very tough and brave as well…this is difficult, this is extremely difficult…"

The hat got quiet for a few minutes. The nervous tapping of the students from various tables could be heard throughout the room. Everyone was impatient to see where the Boy Who Lived would be placed and they were all hoping to get him, what a great addition he would be to any house. The professors watched, just as eager as the students, to see where the hat would place him. No one spoke, no one cleared their throat, no one dared to breathe as the hat sat silent and calculating. Harry, beginning to get impatient, began to tap his feet against the stool. After a few more minutes the hat came back to life.

"Terribly sorry for the wait, this is the most difficult mind I have ever seen. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before. Untapped potential, great courage, vast knowledge already, loyalty like none I've ever seen, great determination…this is incredibly difficult. No one house could be more beneficial than the other…it would take two to handle this much potential. Therefore I must place him in two houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

The professors sat still and silent as the two tables erupted into cheers. McGonagall, a huge smile on her face, took the hat from his head and Harry jumped to his feet. He wasn't thrilled about being a part of the Slytherin house but he was excited to be with the Gryffindors. He almost ran to the table and took his seat beside Ron, shaking hands with the other Gryffindors and listening to Fred and George chant "We got Potter! We got Potter!" over and over.

The rest of the students were sorted as Harry turned to look at Dumbledore, who was now standing. McGonagall tapped her glass, gathering the students' attention. Dumbledore gave them all a look before a slight smile broke out over his face.

"Let the feast…begin!"

With a clap of his hands and a spread of his arms tons of food began appearing on each table, much to the first year students' amazements. They all began eating as excited chatter filled the room again. Harry smiled as he listened to the Weasley brothers discuss something called Quidditch. He was sure he'd find out what it was later, but for now that annoying growling in his stomach wasn't going to shut itself up.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. In this chapter the words in italic will be song lyrics. I found the song on youtube, the link is posted in my profile. Just incase it doesn't work here is the information you'll need to look it up, just incase you wanna listen to it while your reading or look it up later once you've finished. **

**Title: ****"Gryffindors" — A Katy Perry parody by Not Literally Productions**

**By: notliterally**

**Time: 4:00**

**Date posted: Feb. 7, 2013**

* * *

The Great Hall was alive with excited chatter. The first years were talking with the older students about what to expect and the rules of their respective houses. The older students smiled and answered every question as honestly as they could, they were eager to help the first years settle in and adjust easier. The food was delicious and everything was so enjoyable. The first years shrieked in surprise when the ghosts began appearing while the older students just laughed and greeted the spirits of the castle with joyful enquiries about their summers.

The first years watched as the older students got up as soon as they were finished or bored and left. They noticed the teachers not even paying attention as they discussed things at their own table. Some of the first years found this odd while others wanted to get up and run around the castle, exploring every inch of it. As if knowing exactly what those eager looks meant, Dumbledore tapped his glass to get their attention.

"First years, when you have finished eating please remain seated at your tables until the rest of your year have finished. When you're all done your house prefect will lead you out and to your common rooms. Be sure to show them respect and do as they tell you, they are there to keep you from wandering the halls and getting lost."

A chorus of groans sounded throughout the room as some of the first year students realized that this meant they wouldn't be allowed to explore as they had hoped. Harry and Hermione chuckled softly while Ron just continued to stuff his face as if he hadn't heard a single word. Percy watched his youngest brother with amusement while Fred and George just talked about random things they were going to do this year.

After the students had all finished eating they stood up and gathered in a small group beside their table, waiting for their prefect to lead them out. The prefects stood up and began escorting the students out and through the halls. Harry and Hermione noted how the Slytherin and Hufflepuff prefects led their first years in different directions while the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw prefects led their first years in basically the same direction, only going different ways when they came to the staircases.

"Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you."

"Ravenclaw, follow me, this way."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione raced to keep up with their group, having been in the back for some time. Ron smiled at his brother as they followed Percy up the stairs. He still couldn't believe that Percy, the oldest brother he had here, was a prefect, that made three in the family already!

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases…they like to change."

The students all looked up to see many of the staircases changing from one landing to another. Gasps of amazement came from every student. Percy looked behind him and noticed that his group had fallen behind.

"Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on."

The group tore their eyes from the fascinating staircases and raced to catch up to their prefect, not wanting to get lost on their first day here. They made it off the staircases and soon found themselves walking down a long hall, lined with a few windows and torches spaced every few feet or so. The students, still fascinated by everything, looked around the hall as they followed Percy closely. None of them had noticed him stopping until they ran into him. He stumbled foreward a bit before straightening himself up and looking at the group behind him. They all gulped slightly, thinking they had made him mad but instead he just started laughing and shaking his head.

"Happens every year. I know this is all very fascinating but please stay alert, last thing we need is for someone to get lost or fall off a staircase when it goes to move."

They all began laughing with him before he cleared his throat and turned to the painting in front of them. The woman, who seemed to be watching them with the most amused smile, turned her gaze to Percy.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis"

The woman nodded her head and soon the painting swung away from the wall. The students gasped, yet again and much to Percy's continued amusement, as the entrance was revealed. They followed their prefect into the common room and began chatting excitedly about how gorgeous it was and how spacious. Percy stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face the group.

"Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' Dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls', the same on your right. You'll find that all of your belongings have already been brought up. Harry, since you were sorted into two houses I have been asked to tell you that, should you want to go to the Slytherin Common Room, you must ask me first then I will lead you down. The Slytherin prefect will meet us halfway then show you the rest of the way, understood?"

Harry nodded then went back to taking in all of the surroundings, for the first time he finally felt like he was home. Percy cleared his throat to get the attention back on him and then smiled.

"And now, to welcome you properly, some of our older girls have come up with a little song they'd like to sing you so please take a seat."

The students nodded and sat down on the various couches, some opted for the floor while others took the chairs. The lights dimmed and two girls came down the stairs dressed in dark jeans, dark red shirts with gold trim, and black heels. The stopped at the base of the stairs and began singing. One had dark brown hair and the other had sandy-blonde hair.

"Students, this is Andrea Williams and Martha Lawrence."

He motioned to the brunette first then the blonde before taking his seat on a stool. With a flick of his wand the music started, the students watched as the girls began dancing their way towards the center of the room.

_Andrea:_

_I know a house_  
_Where dwell the brave at he-art_  
_Scar-let and gold_  
_Our chivalry sets us apa-art_  
_(dun dun)_

_Martha:_

_Sippin' Butterbeer  
Hangin' out at the Black Lake  
Slytherins  
Drop their jaws  
When they see the goals that we make.  
(fly by)_

Harry looked over and noticed that Ron was staring with a goofy grin on his face, Hermione seemed interested in the lyrics. The other students were all smiling and watching the girls dance. He glanced over and noticed Percy was staring at them with a fond smile, he wondered if there was some secret behind that look. His attention was brought back to the girls as Andrea placed her hand on his shoulder.

_Andrea:_

_In the wizarding world  
No one comes close  
Everybody knows  
That when evil is ne-ar  
We will always be here  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

He watched as she moved back and began dancing on one of the coffee tables close to the couch. Martha began dancing beside her on the floor.

_Martha:_

_Gryffindor girls  
We're so amazing  
Pleated skirts  
And ties red and gold  
Lions represent,  
Now mess your manes up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_Andrea:_

_Gryffindor boys  
They're so magnificent  
When danger strikes  
They come out on top  
Hear their mighty roars  
They're lion-hearted  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_Martha:_

_We're brave to our core  
Adventurous and oh so daring  
We walk  
Down the halls  
Why are the other houses glaring?  
(at us?)_

Harry watched as some of the first years got up enough courage to get up and dance with the girls. Andrea and Martha just smiled as they danced with the first years, even Ron and Hermione got up to dance with them, leaving only Harry and Percy still sitting down.

_Andrea:_

_In the wizarding world  
(in the wizarding world)  
No one comes close  
Everybody knows  
That when evil is ne-ar  
We will always be here  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_Martha:_

_Gryffindor girls  
We are so wild  
Next to our house  
The others look tame  
Slytherins? Ha!  
We eat those snakes for breakfast!  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_Andrea:_

_Gryffindor boys  
They're so amazing  
They're fearless no matter the odds.  
Lions represent  
Sharpen your claws up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

Harry got up and made his way over to Percy, leaning against the wall beside him. Percy looked at him with a smile and turned his attention back to the dancing students.

"Why don't you go dance?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not a very good dancer…I never learned…what about you?"

"I prefer not to get involved…I'd rather watch then join, it's more fun."

They chuckled together as they watched the group dance and have fun.

_Martha:_

_(o-o-oh yeaaah)  
Gryffindor girls  
We're oh so magical (magical, hey!)  
Charms and curses  
Coming your way  
Alohomora  
We're the key to your heart  
(alohomora, to your heart)  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_Andrea:_

_Gryffindors, we  
Are strong and confident  
(strong and confident)  
We win the house cup like it ain't no thing.  
We'll totally be around  
To stop the bad guys.  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_Both:_

_Gryffindor  
Gryffindor Girls  
Gryffindor  
Gryffindor Boys_

Once the song was finished and the music ended all the first years began cheering and clapping. Andrea and Martha smiled and took their bows before looking around the room at all the new students.

"Welcome to Gryffindor all you little cubs!"

"We're the best and we ace all the rest!"

The students laughed as the girls hoped off the tables and made their way to the stairs before stopping and looking back at the first years with a smile.

"Actually, we don't ace the rest it's just a saying. We're not here for competition or to prove anything to anyone, we know who we are and we're proud to be lions. You're all in this house because you have something Godric Gryffindor prided himself on, be it loyalty, faithfulness, you're a hard worker or a great student, you'll do well here and we'll all have your back. We are a pride and we'll always stand by you no matter what."

With that they left to go to the dorms, the younger students following. One thing was for sure, Harry thought as he went up the stairs to the boys' dorm; this was definitely the start of something interesting.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter will skip a bit of time, the only time I'll ever include the classes is when I feel it's important to the story, just like the only time I'll include actual lines/scenes from the movies is when it's important to the story, other than that it'll be purely my imagination.**

* * *

Harry sat with his friends in the Gryffindor Common Room, they were having one of their mandatory homework help sessions, it had been an idea Hermione had suggested to Percy who had suggested it to McGonagall who, in turn, had suggested it to Dumbledore. Now every house had a mandatory homework help session within their own houses, the Gryffindor's sessions were every Monday and Friday nights, the Hufflepuff's sessions were every Tuesday and Thursday nights, for the Ravenclaw's it was every Wednesday and Thursday nights, the Slytherins, however, had two mandatory session every Monday and Friday night and two more optional sessions every Saturday morning and Sunday afternoon.

Harry was currently sitting against the left armrest of the couch closest to the fireplace, Ron was on the floor in front of him, Hermione was in the chair that was on the right of the couch, Dean was in a beanbag chair by the bookcase with a third year girl. Several second and fourth years were crowded around one of the tables, about five third years and two fifth years were sitting on the stairs that led up to the dormitories. Every student from every year covered the entire common room.

"Percy, I don't understand this question…"

"Let me see Linda."

Harry looked up to see a first year girl walk over to him with a small book in her hand, apparently she had written the questions down in class so she could remember them. He watched Percy study the question before smiling slightly and looking at her.

"You should read chapter four in your potions book, that chapter covers all the uses for dragon's blood and powdered root of asphodel, but you'll need to look through chapter six to find everything you need to provide a two page report on the ways to properly use Bezoar stones."

"Thank you so much! I've been stuck on this one since this morning's class!"

Percy chuckled and went back to doing his own homework as the girl went back to where she had been sitting with her friends. Harry smiled and returned to his work, he hadn't thought that school would be any harder here than it was at his previous school but he had been pleasantly surprised when it had presented a challenge to him. It was clear from day one that Snape had something against him, he supposed he shouldn't have talked back to him the way he did but he couldn't help it, something about that guy really got under his skin. He shook his head and went back to his homework.

After a while most of the students had finished and had returned their books to their room and went to bed or stayed up and asked the house elves to bring them some snacks. Around midnight every student was tucked into their beds and fast asleep, well every student except for three. Harry rubbed his eyes as he forced himself to stay awake long enough to finish his last piece of homework. He had moved to the floor when his legs had gone numb and was now lying on his stomach, a very comfy pillow under his chest, his books and papers in front of him. Beside him was Ron, lying on his side writing a paragraph about something he had just finished reading in the book. No matter what anyone said Ron was anything but a slacker, he actually did study. Hermione was across from them beside the fireplace, reading her last book, her homework beside her, it was clear she had been finished for quite some time but hadn't wanted to leave them incase Ron decided to take a nap.

They heard someone walking down the stairs towards them but they didn't move, on their mandatory study nights the professors had given them an extended curfew so they could stay awake until midnight to finish their homework. Percy appeared and walked to the small group, he was in his robe so it was clear he had just woken up.

"It's past curfew you three…head to bed. I'll get you all up early so you can finish."

"I'm finished; I just wanted to make sure they didn't decide to take a nap."

Percy chuckled at Hermione before looking at her.

"Go on to bed Hermione."

She nodded and closed her book, having just finished the last chapter in it. She quickly gathered her homework and some additional books and headed up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Percy looked back at the two boys who were still writing.

"Harry, Ronald…it's time for bed."

"We're just about finished, just a few more minutes."

Percy sighed and sat down. He stayed with them until they were done then helped them up to their rooms before returning to his. Harry locked the door before going to his bed, placing the books on the small table beside his bed. Ron was already changed and crawling under the covers before Harry had even gotten his school uniform off. Within a few minutes they were both fast asleep.

_Harry opened his eyes to see he was standing in the middle of the room. He remembered this feeling and knew that he was just asleep and that somehow he had created a spiritual being of himself, one that no one could see. He looked around the room before wondering why he had been awakened like this. The last time it happened he had found himself watching a conversation between a blonde boy and his parents. He knew that anytime this happened it was for an important reason so he turned and walked through the door. He walked down to the common room and out through the door. _

_He looked around before floating up off the floor and willing his body to move forward. He began floating through the halls, through the corridors, and stopped when he got to the staircases. He was about to go down one set when a thought occurred to him and he wondered if it could happen. He went through the rail with his eyes closed. When he didn't fall he opened his eyes to see that he was floating safely across the air between the staircases. He smiled and floated around until he reached the area that he knew led to the dungeons. He wasn't sure how he knew this but he did. _

_He floated through the halls until he reached a painting the he knew guarded the Slytherin common room. He closed his eyes and floated towards it, he was sure at some point the painting would wake up and he wouldn't be able to get through. When no resistance came he opened his eyes to find himself safely within the Slytherin common room. He smiled wide at his success and looked around. It was set up basically like the Gryffindor common room except the colors matched the Slytherin badges, green and silver. _

_He found that one main difference existed. The walkway where the door led into was a good ten feet above the common room and a set of stairs led down to the common room while the platform led through another door which he assumed was the dormitories. He was tempted to go to the dormitories but stopped when he noticed the fireplace was lit in the common room. He floated down the stairs and stopped beside the fireplace; he looked to his left and saw Draco sitting in a leather chair facing the fire with his knees up to his chest. He wondered why he was still awake when suddenly the door opened and Snape walked in. Harry backed up into the shadows as he watched the professor come closer and stop by the chair. _

"_Get up."_

_He watched as Draco stood up obediently then continued to watch as Snape took his robe off and tossed it onto a couch before sitting down; he was dressed in a dark grey sweater and dark pants. Once he was seated Draco moved and sat in his lap. Harry watched as Snape began running his fingers through Draco's hair while they both watched the fire. After a few minutes Snape spoke up, his voice had lost its harsh tone he used in the classroom and was more like a loving parent. _

"_It's not cold yet Draco…why do you have the fire going?"_

"_I'm cold Severus…"_

_Snape chuckled softly and got quiet for a few more minutes before speaking again._

"_You wouldn't have written that note if you didn't need me for something…what's wrong?"_

"_It's stupid…"_

"_Draco, nothing's ever stupid…tell me."_

"_Well…I had another dream…in it I was at home and curled up with the same boy as all the other dreams…but he looked isolated…alone…and didn't speak at all. I tried everything to get him to talk and he ended up leaving the house…I got the feeling he hated me for trying to get him to talk…I woke up in tears Severus…what do you think it means?"_

_Draco looked up at Snape who got silent for a few minutes as he thought it over. Soon he smiled and looked at the boy in his lap. _

"_I think it means that, sometime in the future, you'll be faced with a problem. The silent boy is the problem, but not exactly. The silent boy was your subconcious's dream version of the problem. Your subconscious was telling you that at first you'll be okay with the problem, hence the cuddling, but then you'll need to face it and deal with it. Once you do this then it'll go away but once the problems solved then you'll be upset because it added something to your life that you were missing…at that point you'll need to figure out what the problem added to your life and you'll need to find a way to get that back without bringing the problem back. Do you understand?"_

_Draco turned his attention to the fire as he thought over what Severus had said. Finally a smile came to his face and he looked back at the man. _

"_Yes, I do. Thanks Severus, I really needed that."_

_Severus smiled as he hugged the child tight to him, kissing his forehead lightly._

"_Any time my little dragon…now you best get to bed, you don't want me writing your mother and telling her you were up past curfew do you?"_

_They both chuckled as they got up. Severus grabbed his robe and hugged Draco again before leaving the common room. Draco watched him go before turning and going up the stairs before disappearing through the other door. Once they were gone the fire went out and Harry was left alone in the darkness. What had he just witnessed? Was Professor Snape somehow related to Draco? He wasn't sure. He glanced at the time and closed his eyes. He willed himself back into the Gryffindor boys' dorms and back into his body. The rest of the night passed in peace, he would talk with Hermione, Ron, and Percy in the morning at breakfast to see what they thought he should do. _


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

Harry sat with his friends at the table the next morning; they were all talking excitedly about today's lessons. Percy looked over and noticed the look on Harry's face; he had seen that look on a few other students before and knew what it meant. He reached over and put his hand on Harrys shoulder. When he raised his head Percy gave a small smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Harry chuckled softly and shook his head a bit before sighing and looking back at his plate.

"Last night…something strange happened. It happened before, about two years ago. I don't know what it means."

"Tell me, maybe I can help."

Harry pushed his food around his plate a bit before looking at Percy.

"Right after I went to sleep I opened my eyes. At first I thought I was dreaming but then I realized that I was a spiritual being and standing outside my body…the first time it happened I found myself outside of a manor and went inside and found myself watching a conversation between a boy and his parents…they were all blonde. Last night when it happened I found myself going towards the dungeons…I went in and watched a conversation between that same boy and Professor Snape…I don't know what it means Percy…"

At some point during his explanation of what had happened Hermione and Ron had stopped conversing with Dean and Neville and had turned to listen to their friend. Percy sat and stared at his plate for a few minutes, a contemplative look on his face. The three first years waited to see what he would say. Finally after about five minutes Percy turned to them with a slightly frustrated look on his face.

"None of my classes have ever talked about such an event…I'm not even sure there's a book in the library on it, not even in the restricted section. I think you should tell Professor Dumbledore about this and see what he says."

Harry nodded and looked at his friends before going back to eating. Percy looked at Hermione and Ron and they looked back at him. They all knew that this was something very important but none of them knew exactly what it meant. They had been eating, and the conversations had begun again, for about ten more minutes before they were interrupted again.

"Hiya Harry!"

Harry looked up to see a first year girl with shoulder length black hair and matching eyes. On her robe was the Slytherin crest and her tie bore the Slytherin colors. He smiled as friendly as he could, wondering what the Slytherins wanted with him. Clearly the rest of the Great Hall wandered the same thing, seeing as how the conversations all but stopped when the girl walked up to him.

"Hi…who are you?"

The girl giggled before smiling at him.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, we've never officially met."

"Pansy…I'm going to have to remember that."

They both laughed before Percy cleared his throat and turned to face the girl.

"Miss Parkinson I hope you don't mind me asking this, but what are you doing over here? I didn't think the tables could visit freely with different houses."

"Mind your business Weasley; I'm not here for your silly lectures. I came to ask Harry a question."

"Me?"

Pansy turned her attention back to the boy in front of her and her face softened from the hard glare she was giving Percy back to a friendly smile.

"Yes you. We all know that the Sorting Hat placed you in both Gryffindor and Slytherin so I came to ask you a question. I know the houses don't freely mingle with other houses but since you're in Slytherin as well then it doesn't matter. We're having a party in our Common Room tomorrow night, it's sort of a "Welcome to Slytherin" party thrown by our prefects to welcome all the first years…basically we'll be getting to know each other and talking. So I came to ask if you'd be there."

Harry looked down as he thought about it then he turned his attention to his friends. He glanced at Ron, Hermione, then Percy and Neville. They all looked at each other before giving him a slight nod. He nodded back to them and turned back to Pansy, a small smile forming on his face.

"I'll be there…what time is it?"

Pansy squealed and bounced slightly on her toes before smiling at him, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"8:00 sharp. Don't be one second late!"

With that she waved to him and raced back to her table. Harry watched as she plopped down between two boys and began chatting excitedly with them. Huge smiles broke out over their faces and they looked in his direction. He smiled again and was about to turn back around when he noticed Draco staring at him with a frown and slightly narrowed eyes. He wondered what the blonde was thinking but shrugged it off and went back to eating and talking with his friends. He would go there tomorrow night and meet the other house he had been sorted into. He knew the Gryffindors were friendly and loved to have fun, he wondered what the Slytherins would be like.

About twenty minutes later Ron, Harry, and Hermione were walking to their first class and talking.

"You have to do it Harry!"

"Yea, then you have to come back and tell us everything you learn about every one of them so we can use it to our advantage and outsmart those slithering snakes…"

"I have to agree with Ron Harry, this very well could be what we need to change everything the world knows about the Slytherins."

"Guys…Gryffindors are supposed to be honest, loyal, and hardworking. If you're going to act like that then maybe you're a Slytherin at heart…"

The two friends stopped and looked at each other. Harry stopped a few feet away and turned to look at them.

"I'm sorry but if we're going to prove that Gryffindors are the better house then it's best if we do it the honest way and not resort to underhanded tricks like they would do…do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, she moved to stand beside him and patted his back.

"Yea, we do…and you're right. Gryffindors are honest, play fair, loyal, just, and true…we won't resort to tricks. But still, if you learn anything that you want to tell us then you can, we'll just file it away in case we need it at a later time."

Harry laughed and the three of them made it to their class right on time and not a minute late. They found that the Slytherins had already arrived and were hard at work before Professor McGonagall even told them what the assignment was. This didn't sit too well with Hermione who ran to her seat and began to scour through the book to the chapter she had finished reading last night. Harry and Ron chuckled as they took their seats, the rest of their class came in moments later and McGonagall began lecturing the class on their lesson for that day. This was the first day of their plan to prove Gryffindors were better than Slytherins by doing things the honest way and they were not going to let their house down. Every one of the students in that class kept their eyes and ears tuned to McGonagall's voice, seeming to know exactly what was going on. McGonagall had to suppress a chuckle as she saw how hard the students were working to pay attention; she knew that, for the rest of the year, she was going to have her hands full with these two houses trying to outdo the other.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

The next afternoon found Pansy sitting with Greggory and Vincent at a table in the library. They had asked Draco to come along to study with them but he had politely declined, saying he'd rather relax in his bedroom before the party that night. They had understood and had left to go to the library. Now, as they sat studying, they were all finding it hard to figure out their homework. A few tables over, an older Slytherin, noticed them flipping repeatedly through the books and flipping their heads from the books to the questions and back over and over. His friends looked up and noticed him watching the first years a few tables over. A girl on his left smiled at him and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He looked at her and saw the smile.

"Go."

He smiled and got up; he gathered his books and walked over to the table where Pansy was sitting with her friends. They looked up as he cleared his throat slightly.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help but notice that you guys seem to be having some trouble with your homework. Would you like some help?"

Pansy smiled in a relieved way while Vincent and Greggory looked at each other before nodding. The older student smiled and pulled his seat out, sitting beside Pansy since it was the only empty seat at the small table. He put his books down before looking at them all.

"I know tonight is the welcoming party and that we would've met there but its rude to help fellow Slytherins without knowing their names so, my name is Terrence Higgs, I'm a third year, and I'm the seeker for our house Quidditch team."

Pansy smiled and took his hand, shaking it slightly.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson; this is Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle."

"Nice to meet you all…now then, what can I help you three with?"

"We're having trouble with our Transfigurations, Herbology, and Astronomy classes…Not the same for all of us…I'm struggling with Transfigurations, Vincent's having issues with Herbology, and Greggory's not doing so well in Astronomy. We've tried to help each other but we just end up getting more confused."

"I see, well it's your lucky day, I happen to hold an E in Herbology and Astronomy and an O in Transfigurations. Let me see what you're having trouble with and I'll see how I can help make it easier to remember."

They all smiled and slid their assignments towards him. He looked them all over; glanced at the work they had already done, and began explaining things to them in a way that it'd make it easier to remember.

Harry left the dorms after putting his books away and began walking down the halls. The experience he had had last night was still troubling to him, he had asked Professor McGonagall to ask Dumbledore if they could talk this afternoon. Dumbledore had told McGonagall to send Harry up around 2 that afternoon, so that's where he was going now.

He found McGonagall waiting right outside the entrance. She smiled at him and motioned for him to step into the statue. Once he was safely in she uttered the password and the statue began to turn and rise. Once it stopped he stepped out and began looking around the office. He found several interesting things that caught his attention. He was looking around at the different items when Dumbledore appeared at the entrance to, what everyone assumed was, his bedroom.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and looked at him before moving closer.

"Professor, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all my dear boy, tell me, why did you seek an audience with me?"

"I've had two experiences that I'm not sure what to think of them. The first time it happened was about two years ago, the second time was last night. Percy thinks you might be able to help me figure out what's going on or what's happening…"

"I'll do my best dear boy; I need to know every detail."

Harry sat down on a stool behind him and looked at his feet while he spoke.

"Right after I went to sleep I opened my eyes. At first I thought I was dreaming but then I realized that I was a spiritual being and standing outside my body…the first time it happened I found myself outside of a manor and went inside and found myself watching a conversation between a boy and his parents…they were all blonde. Last night when it happened I found myself going towards the dungeons…I went in and watched a conversation between that same boy and Professor Snape…I don't know what it means or why it's happening at all…I'm worried about it Professor…"

Dumbledore watched Harry as he explained it. When he was done he began pacing as Harry watched him, Dumbledore felt as though Harry hadn't explained everything. He kept pacing before stopping suddenly and turning to Harry.

"Harry, before I can know for sure I need to see your memories about the first time it happened. I need to see how old you were, what manor you went to, how you got there, and what the conversation was about. I need to see last night from the time you fell asleep to the time you went back into your body."

Harry nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Dumbledore noticed the uncomfortable look on the young boys face and softened his expression. He walked over and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder gently.

"Don't worry Harry, it won't hurt at all, I promise you."

Harry nodded and sat upright. Dumbledore sat down on a stool in front of Harry and placed his hand on Harry's head.

"You might feel a slight pressure, that's just me entering your thoughts. Keep relaxed and bring the memory of the first time to the forefront of your mind. I'll be able to find the memory of last night easily after that."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He thought about the first time it happened then gave a slight nod when he had it. Dumbledore closed his eyes and soon found himself within Harry's thoughts.

_He found himself standing beside Harry's spiritual form in a large room that looked like a very large sitting room __or maybe a parlor. He watched as Harry look around and could tell that he had seen a room similar to this before. Dumbledore watched as Harry began walking around and taking it all in. He then followed Harry as he left the room through the door and made his way through the rest of the huge home. Dumbledore kept following Harry as he found his way to a very large dining room with a table that looked like it could seat at least fifty people comfortably. Dumbledore looked around the room before turning his attention back to where Harry was looking. He noticed that Harry saw three people sitting at one end and knew that he had recognized them immediately from past dreams. Dumbledore watched Harry and got the same feelings as he did so he knew that Harry knew the man was Draco's father, the woman was his mother and the child was him._

_He watched as Harry moved closer so he could hear what they were talking about and moved with him. He knew Harry was hoping that they wouldn't see or hear him. He got the feeling that Harry knew this wasn't a dream because it didn't feel like one. He also got the feeling that Harry didn't know what this was or how it was possible but he knew that, somehow, he had been teleported to their home. Dumbledore turned his attention back to the Malfoy's, now standing close to Harry, both of them only inches from the table so they could hear perfectly._

_"Lucius, love, I think it's time to take Draco birthday shopping. It is coming up within a few months and the boy simply __needs__ the perfect outfit."_

_"Narcissa you're always looking for some excuse to go shopping…but I agree, he does need to look his best this year. He always looks his best but we need to make his best better than the year before."_

_Narcissa squealed with delight and Draco just smiled at his mother. Both Harry and Dumbledore got the feeling that Draco loved seeing her so happy and knew that no matter what, his father would always keep his mother happy. He took a sip of his tea and went back to eating. Dumbledore got another feeling that Harry found it odd that the boy wasn't fazed in the least by them plotting his birthday and making him look better than the previous year. Maybe this was normal, maybe it's what all families did…he didn't know. Dumbledore watched Harry as he smiled at seeing them look so happy, they looked like the worlds happiest family…he looked down as he felt the tears fill his eyes. Dumbledore watched as Harry let a single tear fall down his left cheek as he imagined what his life would be like if his parents were still alive. Would they be this happy? He wanted to reach out and wipe the tear away but quickly reminded himself that this was just a memory. _

_Dumbledore watched as Harry willed himself back to his body so he could wake up then quickly found the memory of the previous night. He watched Harry and his friends' finished their homework before Percy came down the stairs. He watched as Hermione left and Percy stayed with the boys until they were done. He watched as they went to the dorms and Ron changed into his pjs before Harry had even gotten the door locked. He watched as Harry changed and both boys fell instantly asleep. He watched as Harry's spiritual form appeared by the door and disappeared out into the common room then crossed over and left through the door. He followed Harry's spiritual form as it drifted towards the stairs, across the empty area and down towards the Dungeons. _

_He felt Harry's fear that the painting would wake up and that he wouldn't be allowed to pass through and felt the immediate relief when no resistance came and he realized he was inside the Slytherin Common Room. __He watched as Harry smiled wide at his success and looked around. It was set up basically like the Gryffindor common room except the colors matched the Slytherin badges, green and silver. _

_He kept watching as Harry found that one main difference existed. The walkway where the door led into was a good ten feet above the common room and a set of stairs led down to the common room while the platform led through another door which he assumed was the dormitories. He again felt Harry's feelings and felt how the boy was tempted to go to the dormitories but stopped when he noticed the fireplace was lit in the common room. He watched as Harry floated down the stairs and stopped beside the fireplace then looked to his left and saw Draco sitting in a leather chair facing the fire with his knees up to his chest. He felt Harry's feelings as he wondered why Draco was still awake when suddenly the door opened and Snape walked in. Dumbledore watched as Harry backed up into the shadows as he watched the professor come closer and stop by the chair. _

_"__Get up."_

_He and Harry watched as Draco stood up obediently then continued to watch as Snape took his robe off and tossed it onto a couch before sitting down; he was dressed in a dark grey sweater and dark pants. Once he was seated Draco moved and sat in his lap. Dumbledore and Harry watched as Snape began running his fingers through Draco's hair while they both watched the fire. After a few minutes Snape spoke up, his voice had lost its harsh tone he used in the classroom and was more like a loving parent. _

_"__It's not cold yet Draco…why do you have the fire going?"_

_"__I'm cold Severus…"_

_Snape chuckled softly and got quiet for a few more minutes before speaking again._

_"__You wouldn't have written that note if you didn't need me for something…what's wrong?"_

_"__It's stupid…"_

_"__Draco, nothing's ever stupid…tell me."_

_"__Well…I had another dream…in it I was at home and curled up with the same boy as all the other dreams…but he looked isolated…alone…and didn't speak at all. I tried everything to get him to talk and he ended up leaving the house…I got the feeling he hated me for trying to get him to talk…I woke up in tears Severus…what do you think it means?"_

_Draco looked up at Snape who got silent for a few minutes as he thought it over. Soon he smiled and looked at the boy in his lap. _

_"__I think it means that, sometime in the future, you'll be faced with a problem. The silent boy is the problem, but not exactly. The silent boy was your subconcious's dream version of the problem. Your subconscious was telling you that at first you'll be okay with the problem, hence the cuddling, but then you'll need to face it and deal with it. Once you do this then it'll go away but once the problems solved then you'll be upset because it added something to your life that you were missing…at that point you'll need to figure out what the problem added to your life and you'll need to find a way to get that back without bringing the problem back. Do you understand?"_

_Draco turned his attention to the fire as he thought over what Severus had said. Finally a smile came to his face and he looked back at the man. _

_"__Yes, I do. Thanks Severus, I really needed that."_

_Severus smiled as he hugged the child tight to him, kissing his forehead lightly._

_"__Any time my little dragon…now you best get to bed, you don't want me writing your mother and telling her you were up past curfew do you?"_

_They both chuckled as they got up. Severus grabbed his robe and hugged Draco again before leaving the common room. Draco watched him go before turning and going up the stairs before disappearing through the other door. Once they were gone the fire went out and Dumbledore and Harry were left alone in the darkness. Dumbledore felt Harry's confusion and heard his silent questions within his thoughts: what had he just witnessed? Was Professor Snape somehow related to Draco? He could tell that Harry wasn't sure. He watched as Harry glanced at the time and closed his eyes. He watched as Harry then willed himself back into the Gryffindor boys' dorms and back into his body. The rest of the night passed in peace. Dumbledore could feel Harry's feelings and knew that he would talk with Hermione, Ron, and Percy in the morning at breakfast to see what they thought he should do. _

Dumbledore pulled himself out of the boy's memories and looked at him before getting up and going to get him a glass of water. He came back and handed the glass to Harry, who began gulping it down.

"I'm sorry Harry; I haven't done that in a while and forgot how stressful it is on a young child. You've seen a lot and learned a lot from those two spectral journeys. It's the most curious of things my dear boy, a child your age should not be capable of such powerful magic. I also saw in your memories that you've had dreams where you spoke with Draco through a mirror and sometimes found yourselves watching older versions of yourselves. It's very curious Harry…very curious indeed. I knew you would be powerful, seeing as how both your mother and father could do very extraordinary things…but I had no idea you would be this powerful."

Harry kept gulping down the water as it refilled the cup immediately once it was empty. He did this until he could breathe again and carefully set the cup down. He watched the headmaster patiently before getting up and walking over to him.

"Sir…how is it that I could talk to Malfoy before I even knew who I was?"

"It seems, Harry, that you and Draco have a very special connection. What it is I'm not sure exactly but it could be very useful in future situations. I suggest you keep a journal of things you two talk about, what you two see in the mirror, when the mirror changes, and anything else that happens in those types of dreams. Also, keep a journal of when you find yourself in spirit form, the places you go, and things you see or hear that could also be important. One thing is very clear Harry, we can expect a great many wonderful and exceptional things from you…things that not even the greatest seer could ever predict."

Harry nodded and, with a last farewell, left the office and returned to his dorm to get ready for the Slytherin party. He only had two hours left before he had to be at the door to the common room. Pansy had slipped him the password during potions class that morning so all he had left to do now was shower, dress, and leave. He wasn't sure he was ready for the Slytherins but he was determined to find out what exactly they were like.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

Harry got back to the dormitories and found a box lying on his bed. The box, itself, was black and there was an elegant green spiral design all around it. On the lid there was a note, he stared at the small card for a minute before he walked over to it and picked it up. Ron walked up and stood beside him for a moment before sitting down on the bed.

"I found it beside the painting, it had your name on it so I brought it in here. I tried to open it but there's some kind of spell on it that doesn't allow anyone except the person it's meant for to open it."

Harry nodded his head slightly and stared at his name written in a slightly elegant handwriting on the card, he flipped it over and found a note on the backside of the card, in the same handwriting.

_Wear this tonight._

He reached down to take the lid off when it just popped off by itself, landing on the bed behind Ron. The two looked at each other for a moment before they turned their attention back to the box. Harry reached in and the first thing he pulled out was a dark green silk shirt, he laid it down beside the box and pulled out a pair of black slacks. The next thing he pulled out was a black jacket that matched the slacks. He then pulled out a pair of socks that matched the shirt and a black pair of shoes. The last thing he pulled out was a green and silver stripped tie and Slytherin badge.

The boys looked at each other again as the box and lid disappeared. They looked back at the clothes for a moment before a chime sounded.

"It's 7:30, you best get dressed…you remember what Parkinson said don't you?"

Harry nodded and went to the bathroom. He turned on the water and quickly stripped his clothes off. He put his glasses on the sink and stepped into the hot water. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a relaxing peaceful shower like this one. He smiled slightly to himself as he began washing his hair and body, it was amazing how fast this place became like a real home to him. People here actually cared about him and wanted to make sure he was happy and well taken care of.

He stepped out and dried himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking out and back to the bed. He stopped by the bed and began getting dressed. He had quickly realized that the shoes were Italian leather, the socks were Italian silk, and the jacket and slacks were Egyptian cotton. He didn't know who had sent them but he made a note to find out and thank them. He was just straightening the tie when the door to the room opened and Hermione and Ron walked in.

"Harry, those clothes look wonderful on you. But you're going to a Slytherin party, your hair has to look neat. I'll fix it for you if you want."

"Thanks 'Mione, I must warn you though…you cut it and it'll grow back by tomorrow morning…"

Hermione laughed as she motioned to the bed. Harry sat down and Hermione pulled out her brush, comb, and wand. She began brushing his hair, she brushed it until it was smooth then brushed it back, leaving only a few bits down in front to hide his scar easily. Once it looked perfect she used her wand and said a simple spell to make it stay like that. When she was done she stepped back and smiled.

"Bloody hell…you did a fantastic job 'Mione."

"Thanks Ron, now Harry go look."

Harry got up and walked to the mirror, he looked at the finished product then himself entirely and his eyes went wide. If he didn't know who he was then he would've sworn he was a completely different person. He turned and smiled at Hermione before giving her a hug.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome…now you best run along, it's 7:55, you've got only five minutes to get to the Slytherin dorms."

Harry nodded and grabbed the card as proof he was going to the Slytherin house. He raced out and down the hall towards the stairs. He ran down until he found the hall he remembered from his journey the previous night, he ran down it as fast as he could. He ran and ran until he saw the painting and skidded to a halt, almost falling down in the process. He quickly uttered the password and bolted inside, he stopped just as he got onto the walkway above the common room and looked right at the clock. He smiled when he realized he had made it and walked down the stairs. Just as his foot hit the last step the clock hit 8:00 and he looked up to see Pansy smiling at him.

"You made it just in time, how'd you get here so fast?"

"Ran like my cousin after a triple chocolate ice cream fudge cake."

Pansy started laughing and Harry soon joined in. After a few minutes they got their breath and smiled at each other. Pansy was dressed in a dark green dress with a black ribbon around the waist, the dress stopped just at her knees and white stockings covered the rest of her legs down to her black shoes. He had to admit one thing to himself, Slytherins cleaned up good. He walked with her around the room and shook hands of the older students as he was introduced to them.

"Hey Pansy, who's your friend?"

Harry turned around to see three boys walking up to them with drinks in their hand, two of them had two drinks. Pansy smiled as she took one of the drinks from one of the first years while the older student handed him one of the drinks he had been holding.

"This is Harry Potter, Harry this is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Terence Higgs. Vincent and Gregory are friends of mine and Terence is the seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team."

Harry smiled at them as he shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, if you don't mind me asking…since I know virtually nothing about this school…what exactly is Quidditch?"

Terence's face lit up with a huge smile.

"It's a bloody brilliant game! I've played since my second year, of course that was only last year. It's dangerous as well, usually there's between three and six broken bones after each game, but it's fun none-the-less. Anytime you want to know more just ask me!"

"He's in love with the game…I have a feeling that if it were possible, he'd marry it."

They all laughed as Terence turned bright red and took to sipping his drink rather than saying something in response. Somewhere in the room someone had turned on some music and a few people had begun to dance. They didn't realize that above them, on the walkway, stood Draco Malfoy, leaning against the rail and watching them. He wore a suit similar to Harry's except with a white shirt instead of a dark green one. Pansy looked up and smiled at her friend as she motioned for him to come down but instead he just turned and went back into the dorms. She frowned at this and looked at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Will one of you two please go and see what's wrong with Draco? He hasn't talked to me since this morning…it's not like him."

Vincent nodded and left to go to the dorms. Harry watched them before smiling slightly and going to find an empty seat on the couch. He leaned back and noted how the Slytherins were acting like one big happy family, he realized that they were a lot like the Gryffindors in that aspect, all of the older students watching out for and helping the younger ones, all of them just getting along without knowing each other's pasts…he smiled. Ron and Hermione would not believe this. The night passed with dancing, food, and drinks. He met a lot of the students and got to know almost everything about them. None of them even seemed to mind he was a part of Gryffindor house, they just kept asking him if he was having fun and enjoying himself. He smiled more and more as time went on, soon the clock struck midnight and he looked around the room to see that many of the older students had already gone to bed. He looked at Pansy, Greg, and Terence.

"I guess I should be heading back to the Gryffindor Tower now, it's been fun guys."

Pansy grabbed his arm as he started to leave. He turned around to see her smiling at him.

"Harry, it's midnight. You can't be seen wandering the halls at this time of night…you're staying here for the night, you can head back in the morning or just spend a few days in the Slytherin house. Please?"

Harry chuckled softly.

"I'll stay the night but I need to think about spending a few days as a Slytherin, and I'll need to talk it over with Ron and Hermione so they don't feel like I'm abandoning them."

"We understand, take as much time as you need."

"So where will I be sleeping?"

"Well…there is a bed in the room with Draco, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle all set up for you, but if you want you can stay here on the couch…it's up to you."

"I think I'll take the couch for now…at least until I get used to things here."

They all nodded and soon blankets appeared on the couch with a pillow, the fire came to life and the others said their goodnights before leaving for their own dorms. Harry smiled as he took the jacket, shoes, and tied off. He laid them on a near-by table along with his glasses and curled up under the blankets on the couch. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was that maybe…just maybe…the Slytherins really weren't all that bad after all.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

Hermione and Ron sat at the table with the rest of their house, both of them staring at the only empty seat across from them. Harry hadn't come back to the dorms last night and they were starting to get worried. They looked at each other before returning to their breakfasts.

"Anyone see Potter this morning?"

Percy asked as he looked from his three brothers to Hermione then up and down the table. Fred and George looked at each other, both with a piece of bacon sticking out of their mouths. Hermione simply shook her head while Ron laughed at his brothers. Percy sighed softly and went back to his breakfast. A moment later the door opened and a few more Slytherins walked in. Ron looked over out of curiosity and immediately nudged Hermione. She looked up at about the same time as Percy did and they all three stopped eating. They watched as Crabbe, followed by Draco, followed by Pansy and Harry, with Goyle bringing up the rear, walked to the empty seats at the Slytherin table and sat down.

"What the bloody hell?"

"What's he doing?!"

"I thought he was only supposed to stay the night!"

Fred and George, after swallowing their food, looked up at the three sitting across from them and then turned to see what they were looking at. As soon as they saw Harry sitting with the Slytherins their jaws dropped and they turned back around to their table, speaking at the same time as usual.

"This is outrageous!"

"You're telling me…"

Percy groaned as he dropped his head to his hand. Ron and Hermione both just shook their heads and went back to eating. Fred and George were both on their second plate when they suddenly stopped eating. They looked at each other and twin wicked grins split across their faces. They gave each other a slight nod before turning back to their plates with matching angelic smiles. Percy, who had just lifted his head to get a drink, saw the looks and groaned again. Ron looked up at Percy then the twins and gulped. Even Hermione, who had never met the twins before or knew anything about their history, gulped in fear at the looks on their faces.

"Alright you two…what in Merlin's name are you plotting behind those angelic smiles?"

"Noooothing…."

The twins said simultaneously, taking another bite of their ham.

"Does it involve the three of us in any way?"

"No Ron"

"Not you three"

"Okay then…is it going to get any of Gryffindor house into trouble?"

"Only if we get caught."

Percy stared at his two brothers before throwing his hands up in defeat and leaning back a bit.

"Alright I'm in. I don't know anything, didn't hear anything, and know nothing about you two ever plotting anything."

"Me either!"

The twins grinned and gave the three two thumbs up.

"Excellent!"

Hermione and Ron laughed as Percy slammed his head against the table. Breakfast went on as normal for the next few minutes then it was time for class. The Great Hall emptied out as the students left to get their books and head to their different classes. The day passed without incident and all too soon the afternoon arrived. The first years all met on the grounds and found broomsticks waiting for them. They looked at each other with curious gazes as they began chatting excitedly.

"Greetings class, please make two lines beside the brooms. Good, now then, welcome to your first flying lesson. Yes Hermione? Do you have a question?"

The class all turned to see Hermione lowering her hand and nodding.

"Yes Madame Hooch, I was just wondering why we're getting our first lesson now. Percy told us that when he started the lesson was the afternoon of the first day."

"Excellent question, well, the Gryffindor seeker left us last year and we've been holding non-stop tryouts trying to find a new seeker, the first game has been put on hold until one is found and trained. This lesson is actually coming before one of our tryout sessions for those brave enough to step onto the field."

Hermione nodded and Madame Hooch quickly called the class's attention back to her. Everything seemed to be going well until it was time for them to hover. As soon as Madam Hooch blew her whistle Neville began to rise up in the air then zipped off across the courtyard. His broom began zigging and zagging this way and that before bouncing into a wall repeatedly. He then flew through a small hall and over the wall above. He fell off his broom, only stopping when his robe got hung on a spear that adorned the top of the wall. His robe ripped, causing him to fall but he stopped again when his robe caught onto a torch. He thought he was safe but soon realized he was wrong, he slipped out of his robe and fell the last few feet to the ground.

The class gathered around him, some in concern, some in wonder, and others just wanted to see if he was still alive. Madam Hooch came running up through the students and dropped to her knees beside him. She gently and carefully lifted him into a sitting position then began to examine wrist. When he groaned in pain she immediately shushed him and helped him to his feet.

"Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. If I see one broom in the air the one riding it will be out of here faster than you can say Quidditch."

The class watched as their professor and Neville left through the door and disappeared. Harry noticed Malfoy picking up Neville's Remembrall and smiling at it.

"Maybe if the fat lug had given this a squeeze he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass."

"Give it here Malfoy!"

Draco turned to see Harry glaring at him. His brain insisted on doing the right thing but his instincts took over and he returned the glare.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How 'bout up on the roof?"

The group watched as Malfoy flew up into the air then stopped and turned back towards them, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all just smiled as they watched their friend.

"What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry kept his glare fixated on the blonde that was quickly getting on his nerves. He jumped on his broom and, ignoring Hermione's lecture, flew up to where Malfoy was tossing the Remembrall in the air and catching it.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?"

With one more toss he had provoked Harry enough. Harry dashed towards him but Draco did a 360 twirl around the broom and then grinned over his shoulder while holding the Remembrall up in the air. He was now thankful that Severus had taught him how to fly at an early age.

"Have it your way then."

With that Malfoy threw the Remembrall as hard as he could. Harry glared at the blonde for only a second before he zoomed off in the direction of the Remembrall. The only thought on his mind was to catch it before it broke and protect it no matter the potential injury. He saw himself quickly approaching a brick wall, he pushed foreward until he was even with the Remembrall, his hand shot out and he caught it just before it smashed into the window then turned around and smiled at his achievement.

Professor McGonagall, who had been grading papers in her office and had looked up when she got the feeling something was coming towards her window, had seen the whole thing and now watched in utter shock at what she had just seen. She watched as Harry flew back down to the class of first years, who began to cheer excitedly as Harry lifted the Remembrall into the air. They all began to congratulate him and cheer when suddenly McGonagall appeared.

"Harry Potter."

The group got silent as they parted and turned to face the professor. Harry stepped closer and looked at her.

"Follow me please."

As Harry walked off with McGonagall, the Remembrall tucked safely within his robe pockets, Malfoy and his crew smirked in satisfaction at Potter getting into trouble. The only one that wasn't smirking was Pansy; she watched Harry with concern and found herself silently praying that he wouldn't get into too much trouble for what had happened. Hermione and Ron looked at each other then back towards the way that Harry had disappeared with McGonagall, both of them concerned for their new friend.

"Where is Harry Potter?"

The class turned back around to see Madame Hooch standing there, a slightly annoyed look on her face and her hands placed firmly on her hips. Hermione gulped a bit before she stepped up to their flying instructor. She told Madame Hooch everything from Draco taking Neville's Remembrall when he dropped it to Harry being escorted out by McGonagall. Madame Hooch seemed upset with Draco at the beginning but then got a slightly amused look on her face when she heard about Harry's stunt in the air.

The rest of the class passed without incident and the students were all released a few hours later for lunch and their afternoon classes for that day. Percy, who always seemed to know everything about what went on with his house, patted Ron and Hermione's backs before he took his place beside them.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure once he explains things he'll be just fine."

"I hope so Percy…I can't imagine school without him now, he makes it more fun somehow…"

The twins nodded at this and soon they all began eating, each of them making their own silent prayer for their new friend. What they didn't know was that as soon as he got back to them he would have some very exciting news to share and he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when he told them everything.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

After the afternoon classes the students could be found scattered all over the place, some were in the courtyard in groups while others were either in the library, Great Hall, their common rooms, or sitting along the halls. Ron was waiting outside a room, looking to have a word with his friend before they went to meet up with Hermione. Just as Harry walked out Ron grabbed his arm and the two began walking down the hall together.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? You and McGonagall disappeared into the corridors during the lesson and no one's seen you since…What happened?"

"Nothing…I mean I didn't get into trouble at least."

"I know that, otherwise you wouldn't still be here. What did she do to you?"

"Well…we went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and she told me to wait outside…she opened the door and asked to borrow a student by the name of Oliver Wood…she said something about how she had found him a seeker."

"A seeker? As a first year? Bloody hell mate, first years never make their house teams!"

"I know…well I didn't at first but then McGonagall said I was the youngest seeker in a century so I figure I must be really good."

"Really good? That means you're the best mate! Congrats!"

"Yea congrats Harry!"

"Wood's just told us."

The boys smiled as the twins joined them and they all made their way towards the courtyard.

"Fred and George are on the team as well…they're beaters."

"Beaters?"

"Means our job is to make sure you come out of the game alive."

"Yea, it's a bloody brutal sport…but it's quite fun at the same time. A real rush of pure excitement and adrenaline. You'll love it!"

Harry and Ron laughed at the twins as they all met up with Hermione and the five of them began walking down another hall and talking. At some point Hermione felt it important to point out something to the group. She led them to a glass case that housed all the Quidditch memorabilia from the beginning of the sport. She pointed at the list of Gryffindor seekers over the years and, as they all looked at it; they found James Potter, Harry's father, among the seekers. Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled at the name fondly, somehow this small thing Hermione had just done had created the feeling of a connection with a father he had never known…something he would treasure for the rest of his life and he made a decision right then and there that he would never ever quit playing Quidditch, no matter how bad it got or how many bones he broke…he would keep playing in honor of the man he had never known but suddenly felt closer to.

* * *

Draco sat on a stone bench close to the courtyard. Pansy sat beside him with Crabbe and Goyle on the bench across from them. The benches were located in a shadowed hall, the light from the courtyard shone through the windows like in all the other halls but no one ever came down this hall, mainly because during this time of day it was dominated by the Slytherins and no one wanted to mess with them.

"I heard some interesting news."

"Really? What was it Roy?"

"Well…there's a rumor going around that the Gryffindor team found a seeker."

Draco, who had been ignoring his house mates, lifted his head and looked down a few benches to where two fifth years were sitting, books between them. Roy Clarkson was talking to his sister Emma. Normally Draco tuned out everything that was related to gossip except when it came to Quidditch and a few other things that caught his attention.

"Gryffindor has a seeker? I wonder who it is…according to Snape, Madam Hooch was having trouble finding one and she's been holding tryouts since school began."

"That's right Oliver, but according to a few Ravenclaws that I…quote, unquote…overheard…it was Professor McGonagall that found the seeker. Madam Hooch was all smiles and giggles during a Ravenclaw training session last night."

"This is interesting, wonder who it was."

Draco looked back to his friends, a quizzical look on all of their faces. Just then they heard some boys walking past the wall behind them and talking in a joyful tone.

"Mum ought'a be surprised by this, know how she cares about the boy."

"Oh yes, reckon we should have him over for the holidays so she can meet him…bet she'll treat him just like one of the family."

"Oh yes, one of the family definitely. Especially if she finds out how that stinkin family of his treats him…"

"Downright disrespectful I say…someone should just kidnap the poor lad, he belongs in this world anyways…reckon he'll be a powerful wizard and they treat him like scum."

"Disgraceful…stinkin muggles."

Pansy jumped up and leaned out the window to see if she could see who was talking but the boys had already disappeared into another corridor and around a corner. She sat back down and shrugged her shoulders at the looks the boys were giving her.

"I couldn't see anything but judging by the voices I'd say it was two of the Weasley brothers."

The friends shrugged and went back to their homework. Once they were finished they began making their way back to the Slytherin Common Room. They put their books up and crowded around the couch. They all stared at the wall for a minute before Pansy jumped up and looked at her friends, the biggest smile they had seen in a long time plastered on her face.

"Let's play Monopoly!"

"Pansy…our parents would kill us if we did that…you know their feelings…"

"Crabbe get a life! They aren't here and they'd never find out! Come on! How long has it been since I whooped your ass at that game?"

Crabbe jumped up and put his hands on his hips, glaring at his friend.

"What was that Parkinson?"

"You heard me."

"As I recall it was I who beat you and you ran off and pouted for weeks."

"The only one who ever beat me was Draco and I never pouted!"

"Oh yea?"

"Yea!"

"Let's settle this once and for all! Whoever wins gets bragging rights from now til graduation!"

"You're on!"

Draco let out a soft sigh as a small smile formed on his lips, beside him Goyle looked utterly horrified at the thought of going a game or two with Pansy when she was in one of her moods. They watched as Pansy got the board out and sat up on a stool between her and Vincent. Draco and Greg got up and joined their friends for a game. It had been three long years since they played this game together and they would rather die than have their pure blood parents find out they were playing a muggle board game. But Severus had been the one to introduce them to this game one night when their parents all went out to an adult's only ball and he had been asked to watch the kids. He had needed something to do to keep them entertained so he had broken out the muggle board games he had collected and hid away and they had had a night of fun and laughter. Now, it would take a full-blown war to get them to ever stop playing when their parents weren't around. But that was just fine with them, as long as they stayed friends and had fun then nothing else mattered to them.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

It had been a few months since Professor McGonagall had seen Harry's magnificent display of arial talents. He had started his seeker training the very next afternoon with Oliver Wood. Since then he had been going out every week with the Gryffindor team so they could practice as a group and learn how to play off of everyone else's strength. Harry had picked the game up fairly quickly. McGonagall leaned back in her chair and smiled to herself as she thought about the past few months. The older students of the other houses had all been impressed and shocked that a first year had made a house team, the other first years were impressed and kept asking him over and over how he had done it. She chuckled to herself and went to stand beside the window and look out over the grounds as she let her mind wander.

The first game of the year, which had been put off until a seeker for Gryffindor house could be found, was scheduled for this coming Friday and she couldn't help but feel nervous for the young boy. She looked down and noticed Harry talking with Oliver and the twins, she smiled as she watched them laughing and tossing a ball back and forth. She watched as Oliver motioned to the brooms then up in the air while talking and the other three nodded. It appeared as though he was going to work out some tricks and techniques with them. She watched as they took to the air and began throwing the ball back and forth again before Oliver interrupted them again. She got a curious look on her face when he began talking to Harry first then to the twins and she noticed the scared look on Harry's face.

She cracked the window open as much as she could and began to listen.

"You want me to put my life in their hands? Are you mad?"

"Come now Harry, this is a trust exercise we do with all the team members. It builds trust within the team so that when we play you'll know that no matter what we'll always have your back. We've all done it, even me."

"Come on Harry."

"We'll catch you, promise!"

Harry looked back at the twins before sighing and nodding. Oliver flew a few feet away to watch and Harry flew a few feet higher than the twins. The twins began to circle under and around him and Oliver as if they were defending them against the Bludgers. Harry began ducking dodging and weaving as though he were avoiding the other team and balls while trying to keep up with the Snitch. McGonagall smiled as she watched, until she saw something that nearly caused her heart to stop beating.

Harry, just as he got back to the place he had started, jerked suddenly as though something had hit him and fell off his broom. She nearly raced down the stairs before she noticed the twins looking up at him at the same time and speeding from their position to where he was falling. She watched as they got right under him then, sitting straight up on their brooms with the fronts of the brooms crossed and Fred's left leg crossed with George's right leg, held their arms straight out so they crossed over each other's. McGonagall continued to watch as Harry fell into the twins crossed arms and they braced their legs together to keep from falling. She continued to watch as Fred checked Harry's breathing as he naturally would if this happened in an actual game while George Accioed the broom back to them.

Once Harry's eyes opened he sat up and climbed back onto his broom which immediately began flying right beside them. Oliver clapped as he flew closer to them.

"Well done Harry! Well done Fred and George! Now, if that ever actually happens I won't be able to leave my post so you'll have to have faith and trust that they'll catch you each and every time, now, we'll run through it two more times, one with only Fred catching you as George defends him and one with the roles reversed. Let's reset."

"Splendid captain isn't he?"

McGonagall jumped and spun around to find Dumbledore standing there. She smiled and turned back to look at the boys who were already back into their positions and getting ready to go again.

"Yes he is, I've never seen what he did to build trust and faith within the Gryffindor team but now that I have it's a wonder no one's ever quit before."

Dumbledore chuckled as he walked up and stood beside her, both of them watching as Harry fell again and was caught safely by Fred as George kept defending them.

"He first proposed this idea to me when he first became the captain a few years back. He's a brilliant boy and Harry's in safe hands with him. I just wonder who will take over for Wood when he graduates."

"We'll deal with that time when it comes Albus."

McGonagall closed the window and went to sit down with Dumbledore right behind her.

"Is there a reason why you're here, Headmaster?"

"Actually there is Minerva. I've been thinking long and hard since Harry first came to Hogwarts and I noticed the many bruises and lacerations that covered his body. I thought about what you said that night eleven years ago, about his muggle family. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this but you were right Minerva, those people are absolutely horrible."

"I've heard from Hagrid that they didn't even tell him that he was a wizard and hardly fed him…it's awful Albus!"

"Yes, I know it is Minerva. That is why I've come to you this afternoon…I have a request."

"A request?"

"Yes…I would like for you to adopt Mr. Potter and treat him as if he were your own. I have no doubts that you would, in fact, love him unconditionally."

McGonagall's eyes lit up and she sat up straighter before leaning closer to the headmaster.

"Are you sure, Albus?"

"Of course. Also, tell him anything and everything he wants to know only when you feel his is ready to hear it. Look out for him and protect him. Show him the love he has never known."

"Of course I will! I'll leave tonight, get everything in order, and be back before first light."

"Excellent."

McGonagall watched as he disappeared out of the room and down the hall. She smiled and immediately began packing the papers she would need. She turned and watched Harry and the rest of the team, which had joined Oliver, Harry, and the twins while she had been talking to Dumbledore, as they all began running through various trust exercises with different members of the team catching different people. She smiled at the smile that was on his face and the laugh that shone clearly in his eyes. It was obvious to anyone at the school and every one of the professors saw it as well, this was where he belonged…this was his home….and she'd do anything to make sure he was happy.

She got up and left for the Great Hall, it would be time for dinner soon and she would be in her seat, waiting. During dinner she watched the students talk excitedly about the upcoming Quidditch game and who they were expecting to win. She smiled as she listened to Dumbledore talk with the professor to his right about some things that needed to be done and possibly a few school dances, suggested by Hermione, of course. The food, as always, was delicious and she couldn't help but notice that Harry had been suckered into a food match by the twins because they were throwing food back and forth across the table and laughing, soon the rest of Gryffindor house was involved in the food fight. Moments later a full-scale food war erupted throughout the Great Hall, with the Slytherin house taking refuge under their table with a few of the older students casting a spell around the table to keep every Slytherin from getting hit with the smallest item of food.

Snape was about to get up and put a stop to the foolishness when McGonagall began laughing with Dumbledore. Every one of the professors turned in their direction and saw the smiles on their faces.

"Let them be, this is normal child behavior. No points will be taken from the houses, let them have their fun. One food fight per semester will be allowed from this night forth. It's an excellent way to relieve the stress and pressures of school life."

"I agree Headmaster."

Snape sat back down and went back to his food as did the other professors, all of them watching the students with a smile. This was certainly quickly becoming one of the most interesting years they had ever seen. After the fight was over with the students grabbed what little food they could find still intact and quickly finished eating before taking off to their dorms to get cleaned up. Dumbledore waved his hand slowly across the room and the food began to disappear as mops, brooms, and rags began to clean the Great Hall. McGonagall said a quick goodnight to the other professors and made her way back to her office/bedroom to grab the robe she always wore when she went out and the packets of papers she would need.

As the halls emptied of students and the torches began to light themselves she made her way to the station and got in a carriage that would take her part of the way. She would apparate herself to a small bridge not far from her final destination and would walk the rest of the way. She would not leave here without their signatures and she could be very convincing when she wanted to be.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter skips a considerable amount of time mainly because I couldn't think of any fillers to post. This chapter happens after the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch game.**

* * *

The sounds of cheering faded quickly as Draco and his friends made their way back inside the castle and to their common room. They couldn't believe that the Slytherin team had been defeated by the Gryffindors. Draco looked as though he was seriously considering hexing the entire Gryffindor house while Crabbe and Goyle looked as though they just wanted to lock themselves in their rooms and never come back out. Pansy watched the boys as they plopped down on the couch; she leaned back against the wall by the empty fireplace with her arms crossed.

"Harry freaking Potter…he could've been on the Slytherin team but noo he went and agreed to play on the Gryffindors…this sucks."

"Yea, just wait til he comes back to this house…he's gonna get a piece of my mind."

"Yea…he'll regret not playing on our team."

They all looked at each other before looking over at Draco, who hadn't said anything since the game ended. They saw he was leaning foreward a bit, his elbows on his knees and his fingers laced, his laced fingers were resting above his top lip and his eyes were focused on the back wall of the fireplace as if he were staring at a blazing winter fire. They had seen him like this only two times before, once when he was 5 and his father had forced him to decide between visiting France for the summer or going on a long road trip to various countries with Severus, and the other when he was 7 and his mother asked him which he'd like more for his birthday going to a high-class art museum or spending the day having a picnic out by a remote lake.

Pansy walked over and knelt down in front of him on the floor. She placed her hands on his arms gently and pulled them away from his face so he would look at her. When he looked at her she smiled slightly and reached up to brush a strand of hair out of his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The game. He couldn't have joined the Slytherin team, we already have a seeker. Let it go."

"Draco…you're not mad about our house loosing?"

Draco shook his head and looked at Vincent.

"I was at first but not now. Even if I was there's nothing we can do about it, they won fair and square, we'll have another chance to beat them."

Pansy smiled and stood up. She reached down and affectionately ruffled her best friend's hair, earning a mild glare from him which caused her to giggle.

"Draco, you're so not yourself right now…go take a bath and get some sleep."

Draco chuckled softly at her joking tone and got up. They all knew that it was nowhere near time for bed since it was still the middle of the afternoon, but he did agree with her about the bath. He left and went to his room and turned the water on. Once it was just like he liked it he stripped and got in. Pansy plopped down in his spot on the couch and smiled. She knew that Severus would know what was going on and she planned on talking to him.

* * *

Harry hit the ground hard after taking a dive from his broom. He felt something moving around and quickly grabbed his stomach as if he was about to hurl. All around him the cheering had stopped and everything had gone silent.

"I think he's going to be sick"

Everyone stopped and looked down at him as many of them, mostly the Slytherins, watched to see if he would, in fact, hurl. He moved his hands to his mouth as he spit out whatever was making him feel that way and his eyes went wide as he realized he had nearly swallowed the Golden Snitch. He couldn't hear the announcement through the shock and surprise that were feeling him. Suddenly the stands erupted in cheers and screams, he looked up and his face split into a huge smile. He held the snitch up and his team began cheering, he watched as Fred and George beat their bats against the others while the Hermione began screaming her cheers behind him.

The stands began clearing out shortly after while the two teams landed and the Gryffindors began ruffling his hair and congratulating him. None of them noticed the Slytherin team walking up behind them.

"Hey Potter."

Fred and George moved out of the way as Harry turned around. They all looked to see the Slytherin team standing not far off with their brooms in hand. They watched as the seeker walked up and stopped directly in front of Harry. He had a serious look on his face which caused the Gryffindors to worry about what he could be planning but soon he smiled a friendly smile and held his hand out to Harry.

"Great game today, you might be the youngest player in the sport but you got some serious moves."

Harry smiled as he took the older boys hand and shook it.

"Thanks, I can't tell you how scared I was."

They both began laughing as their teams watched them in shock at how easy the two were already getting along.

"Hey, I have something to ask you, seeker to seeker."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you wanna get together sometime and talk? It's so hard to find a Gryffindor, or any student whose not Slytherin for that fact, whose willing to talk and I'd really like to be your friend."

Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

"Sounds great!"

"Great! Why don't you come and stay a few weeks with the Slytherins? We could stay up all night talking and just hanging out."

"Sounds like fun! I'll have to let Ron and Hermione know first so they know I'm not ditching them but yea, I'll be there."

"Awesome! See ya tonight after dinner!"

"Bye!"

The Slytherins ran off to their locker room as the Gryffindors disappeared to theirs. Once they were all showered and changed they made their way to the common room to get some of their homework done before dinner that night. Ron and Hermione pounced on him the moment he walked in, causing him to laugh. As they worked on their homework together he told them about the conversation he had had with the Slytherin seeker and Ron and Hermione encouraged him to do it, saying how it was important to have friends from both houses so that if one set wasn't available to help him then he'd have someone else to turn to. He smiled and soon they were on their way to the Great Hall. On the way there they spotted McGonagall heading down the hall as well, they found it odd that she wasn't already there as like normal.

"Professor? Aren't you a little late to dinner?"

McGonagall turned around and a smile lit up her face as she saw the three coming up to her.

"I'm afraid my grading went into overtime, Harry, congratulations on a fantastic win. I've seen a lot of seekers pass through these halls but I haven't seen anyone with skills like that since your father played for the team. If you have a moment after dinner I'd like to talk with you for a minute."

"Of course Professor."

"See you then Harry."

McGonagall disappeared into the Great Hall and the three followed behind her moments later, quickly joining their friends at the far end of the table. Once a few last minute announcements were made the food appeared and the students dug in. Percy was quickly scolding Fred and George over a prank they had played in class while the two just sat there eating with angelic looks on their faces. Harry couldn't help but laugh, Hermione smiled as she ate and Ron was too busy stuffing his face with food to pay any attention to what was going on around him. Dinner passed quickly enough and soon the Great Hall was empty of students as the houses went off to their common rooms to get showered and changed for bed. Harry made his way to where Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were still sitting and stopped right in front of them.

"Come around here Harry and take a seat."

Harry nodded and took the seat she had motioned to, which was directly between her and Snape. Once he was seated he turned to look at McGonagall, a questioning look in his eyes which made her smile.

"Your father used to give me that same look whenever he wanted to talk about something. You remind me so much of him…but your eyes and the way you are with your friends reminds me of your mother…yes…while it's true you look more like James you act more like dear sweet Lilly."

Harry smiled at this and got a little more relaxed, behind him Snape was watching him. No matter how many years it had been the way James had treated him still burned inside his soul. He couldn't forget the endless torment he had endured or the scars it had left mentally. But McGonagall was right, this boy acted more like the woman he had loved than the man she had married and that helped dull the pain a little bit. He turned his attention to what McGonagall was saying now.

"Harry, I know you must be curious as to why I've asked to speak with you. I have something very important to tell you and I think it'll make you very happy."

"What is it Professor?"

"Well…a while ago, back when you were doing those trust exercises with Oliver and the rest of the team, Dumbledore came to me with a request. He asked me to do a favor and apologized for how long it took him to realize the truth. Dear boy, the night he left you with the Dursleys eleven years ago, I had been there the whole day watching them. It's taken him from then til now to realize that what I had said that night was truth; he has seen the bruises that cover your arms and legs. Harry…he asked me to go there and do whatever it took to get you away from those awful people."

Harry felt hope building fast within him; he wondered what she had done and what was so important that she wanted to tell him alone. She took a breath and he knew she was about to tell him, it took all his strength and will power not to bounce his leg in anticipation.

"Harry, the only way I could get you away from them and into the safety of this school year round was to adopt you. That's exactly what I have done. I was considering doing it anyways but had been struggling to find a way to get Dumbledore to agree, so when he came to me that afternoon and told me to do it and to show you the love that you've been denied for eleven years, why, I nearly ran out of the castle that very moment."

Harry sat stunned, the joy and happiness he had been feeling before seemed to double and every muscle in his body screamed at him to jump up and down and shout to the world. A few minutes later he finally managed to get his mouth to move.

"So…I'm…your son now?"

"Yes dear boy you are. You can call me mom or Minerva whenever you want, except in class. And my door will be open to you no matter the time of day or night."

Harry seemed to think that over for a minute before he jumped up into her arms, his arms going around her neck as he hid his face in her shoulder. She smiled as she held him tight before she realized he was actually crying into her shoulder. She began rubbing his back with a tender smile, beside her Snape watched with an interested look. Narcissa would want to know about this, she had been having a feeling that something to do with the boy would happen very soon, as she so often wrote in her letters to him. He would send her a letter tonight, telling her everything that had happened from Harry becoming a seeker just like James to Minerva adopting him.

Minutes later, once Harry had calmed down and wiped his eyes, McGonagall smiled and kissed his head lightly.

"It's time for bed now Harry, Professor Snape will escort you to the dungeons. Don't forget to finish your Transfiguration homework."

Harry nodded and smiled before he hugged her once again and picked up his bag. She watched as he left the Great Hall with Snape and left to make her way to her own room. Things were looking brighter for the boy, and she knew that James and Lilly both would be happy with her decision to adopt their son.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter skips a some time, there will be a more and more of these but I'll try to make the story easy to follow, promise.**

* * *

It had been a few months and Pansy was quickly losing her patience. Draco had not spoken to her except for a few times since she had spoken to Harry that morning and invited him to the Welcome to Slytherin house party. It seemed as though he had chosen to distance himself from her since she was talking to Harry, and it was really starting to piss her off. She had been so wrapped up in trying to figure out why he was acting this way towards her that she had missed dinner and now didn't noticed someone sit down beside her on the couch.

A moment later the scent of fresh, warm, muffins hit her nose and she blinked out of her trance. She looked at the tray of her favorite blueberry muffins that was being held under her nose before looking to the side. She found Blaise sitting there with a solemn look on his face before a slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"I thought you might be hungry so I asked the house elves to make you some muffins…dinners over now and everyone else left to do their own things before curfew."

Pansy smiled and took a few muffins from the tray. She watched as Blaise sat the tray down and took a few bites of the first muffin. She looked at him again after the first muffin was gone and found him staring at her with a smile, she smiled back.

"Thanks…I didn't even notice what time it was."

He chuckled softly and leaned back; she smiled again and ate the next muffin.

"Blaise…can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

She took a slight breath before staring at the third muffin in her hands, her hair falling to hide her face a bit.

"You know how I invited Harry Potter to the Welcome to Slytherin house party a few months ago?"

"Yea, we all do."

"Well…that morning before breakfast was the last time Draco had spoken to me. After that he stopped talking to me period…he won't even look at me. We've been friends since we were born…we grew up together…I try not to show it but I'm really frustrated and upset by his behavior…what should I do?"

Blaise smiled as he watched her then turned his eyes to the fire, it was the middle of November now and for the past three days the temperature had continued to drop. The students were hoping it would snow soon so that they could have snowball fights and start studying in the warmth of their common rooms.

"Pansy…as his childhood friend only you will know what you should do. You know him more than anyone else. I can't tell you what you should do; you must look within yourself for that answer. However, I do think you should talk to him. Let him know how your feeling, be honest. Honesty between friends is just as important as honesty between lovers."

Pansy lifted her eyes from her muffin and smiled at him.

"Thanks Blaise…you don't know how much you just helped me."

"Glad I could help."

They smiled and talked for another few minutes before the door opened. They both looked up and watched as Draco walked briskly into the Common room and straight to the dorms, Pansy sighed and looked back at her muffin. Blaise reached over and rubbed her back in a friendly way, she closed her eyes for a few minutes before she made a decision. She got up and grabbed the tray of muffins. Blaise smiled as he realized what she was about to do and watched her as she walked up the stairs and went to the right to the boys' dorms. Pansy knocked repeatedly on the door but no answer came from within. She shook her head as she took out her wand and whispered softly.

"Alohomora"

She heard the soft 'click' as the door unlocked and she walked in, she found the room empty and decided to wait. She walked over to the bed she knew was his and sat down; she looked around before she noticed something and turned her attention to the nightstand beside his bed. She found the drawer was opened just a crack and pulled it open quietly. She looked in once it was open and saw a picture of her and him at her seventh birthday party lying on top a stack of books and notepads. She smiled slightly as she looked at their smirking faces, that was the best birthday she had ever had because it was when they had made a pinky promise to always be friends, no matter what.

A door behind her opened and closed, she didn't turn around. Instead, she simply closed the drawer and leaned back a bit. She heard the wardrobe open and a towel hit the floor. She waited until the wardrobe was closed before taking a deep breath. She was about to speak when the blonde walked around the bed, in front of her, and went straight for the door. Without thinking she shot off the bed and grabbed his hand, he kept his eyes, which were now glaring, fixated on the door knob.

"Draco…please…I need to say this."

Without saying anything or moving his eyes to the girl, he turned and went to his bed. He sat down and glared at the floor, she sighed softly and walked over. She sat down beside him and looked at her hands which were placed in her lap.

"Draco…you haven't spoken to me in months…and that hurts. You're my best friend, we've grown up together and we've always been there for each other…I just want to know why you've stopped talking to me or looking at me…why are you so mad at me for talking to Harry that morning? I don't understand it and I feel like I'm losing my best friend…and that hurts Draco…it hurts me so much."

"What the bloody hell did you think I'd do Pansy? All you did was march up to him and invite him to a party and he became your friend just like that! Yet when I offered him my hand in friendship he refused! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?! I tried! I tried to become his friend but you don't even try and he just becomes your friend!"

"It's not my fault Draco! I wasn't trying to become his friend! I just wanted to invite a fellow Slytherin to a party! I don't know how he became my friend but he did! He's a nice person Draco, all you have to do is keep trying!"

"Screw that Parkinson! He'll never be my friend! Now if you don't mind I'd like to go to bed!"

Pansy stared in shock at Draco; he never called her by her last name like he did with Harry and the rest! She jumped off the bed and turned to face him.

"You know what _Malfoy_," she started, venom seeping into her voice. If he wanted to play this pathetic game then so could she, "SCREW YOU! When you grow up and realize what the fuck you're doing then you can come find me. Till then keep to yourself, keep hurting the only people here who care about you, keep acting like a spoiled brat that didn't get his way. As for me, I'll be hanging out with HARRY, Vincent, Greggory, and Blaise."

Draco lifted his head from the floor to look at the girl in front of him. The last thing he saw of her before she left the room was the tears falling down her cheeks. As the door slammed shut behind her he stared at where she had just been standing, her final words still echoing in his head. What had he just done? He opened the drawer and pulled out the picture of him and her on her seventh birthday, the day they had made a pinky promise to always be friends, no matter what. The words continued to echo in his head as he stared at the picture and remembered that day. He felt the tears begin to fall down his cheeks and he dropped his head in shame. He usually lost his temper but he had never lost it with his best friend and now he felt as though he had just broken that pinky promise. He placed the picture back in the drawer and climbed into the bed. He closed the curtains around the bed and placed a silencing spell on his bed. He slid under the covers and closed his eyes, the tears still falling heavily. He prayed that she would still be his friend and planned to apologize in a few days after she had calmed down.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter skips a some time, there will be a more and more of these but I'll try to make the story easy to follow, promise.**

* * *

_The sky was dark, the wind was picking up more and more by the minutes, and the temperature was beginning to drop. In the distance thunder rumbled, an omen of the storm that was quickly approaching. The teen stared out the window of the classroom as he thought about what this mean. For the past few nights he had been receiving multiple omens of darker times and knew that soon things would be the worst they had ever been. He was worried about his friends, his school, and even his family. _

"_Mr. Potter!"_

_Harry turned around to find Professor Snape glaring at him from the front of the classroom. He turned around to face the professor, who had gotten a little nicer towards him after an event a few weeks ago. The class was taking place in an upper level classroom since a first year had accidentally mixed the wrong ingredients and had blown up the classroom. _

"_Can you tell me what we've been talking about for the past ten minutes?"_

"_You're the professor, aren't you supposed to know?"_

_A collected gasp sounded through the room as the students all stared from the sixth year to the professor and back, no one could believe he had just spoken to one of the most frightening professors to ever walk the halls. They all watched as Snape slammed his book closed and slammed it down on the desk; they then turned their eyes to the boy who jumped to his feet, anger showing in his eyes. No one knew why Harry had been in a bad mood for the past few days but they all had quickly learned not to anger him any further. _

"_What did you just sat to me?"_

"_You heard me…or have you gone deaf as well as stupid?"_

_The class began to fear for their safety as the tension between professor and student grew so much that it had made the air thick and breathing began to get harder for the students. Everyone who knew Harry's temper knew that this was a bad sign and that he had to leave now. Beside him, the blonde looked up with fear and worry in his eyes; he had never seen this side of the boy before and now wondered what he had been hiding for the past few weeks. _

"_Dumbledore's office. Now!"_

"_Fine with me!"_

_With that Harry stormed out of the room and down the hall. Draco gulped a bit before realizing that Harry had forgotten his bags. The blonde quickly turned and whispered an order to his three best friends then grabbed his books. He shoved them into his bag before doing the same to Harrys and, giving his godfather an apologetic look, turned and raced out the door. He ran into the hall but there was no sign of the dark-haired boy anywhere. He turned down the hall that led to the Headmaster's office and ran but found no sign of Harry. Just then a loud clasp of thunder sounded just outside the hall and echoed through the stone walls. He turned and ran back down the halls, he began running as fast as he could, searching for the boy everywhere he could think of. _

_Just as he was about to give up hope of finding Harry and was turning towards the Slytherin dungeons, something caught his eye. He stopped and turned towards the window beside him. He walked to it and looked out. He saw a black robe lying in the grass just outside the Gryffindor Quidditch locker rooms, the door standing wide open. Without a moment's hesitation he bolted out the nearest door and raced towards the room. He ran in and searched every inch of it before noticing one of the brooms was missing. Another loud clasp of thunder, this time much closer, sounded and he felt the fear bubbling up in his chest. He knew how dangerous flying during a thunderstorm was and it had been forbidden for many years. He threw the bags down and ran to get his broom from the Slytherin Quidditch locker room. _

_Without a care for his own safety he took off into the sky and began looking for the boy in every direction. He flew faster and faster, praying that he would find him soon. He began shouting and screaming out the boy's name but his only reply was the howling winds. He circled the grounds, the castle, and even dared to fly over the Dark Forest, but the boy was not found anywhere. Just then a chilling thought echoed inside his head and he felt his blood run cold…what if Harry had gone into the clouds? It was a dangerous thought and one that could cost the boy his life during a storm as bad as this. But he had no other options; he hadn't been able to locate Harry anywhere else. _

_He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, sent a silent prayer to their ancestors as well as to whatever god watched over them, and raced into the clouds. He prayed he would find Harry and be able to convince him to land before lightening started flashing across the sky. He flew and flew, in which direction he wasn't sure, he wasn't even sure if he was still over the grounds or not, he just kept flying. The fear bubbled up more and more within him with ever second that passed without sign of Harry, was he already too late? He was on the verge of crying and going to get help to search when, through a small break in the clouds, he saw the teen sitting still on his broom, gripping it tight, with his head bowed and his body shaking. He knew that Harry was crying and he knew that the storm was close to erupting; they had to get to the ground now. _

_He began to race towards the teen when the worst thing he had imagined happened. Within a second the storm broke free from whatever ties had been holding it back. Rain began to pour, thunder filled the air, and...lightening began to strike. They had to get out of there!_

"_HARRY!"_

_Harry turned and his eyes went wide as he saw Draco, fear clouding his eyes. He began to turn around and fly towards him when the worst scenario possible happened. Draco watched in horror as a bolt of lightning struck the tail end of Harry's broom. It seemed as if it was happening in slow-motion. He saw the bolt forming, going towards and hitting the tail end. He saw Harry's body jerk and spasm as the jolts from the lightning bolt flooded his body. He felt the fear completely consume his mind, body, and heart as the broom and Harry began to fall from the clouds. He raced out of the clouds and towards the falling boy, if he didn't find a way of catching him without touching him then Harry would hit the ground hard and die. _

_He watched helplessly as the boy fell faster and faster, unable to think of way to save him._

Harry bolted upright in his bed, sweat pouring off him and his breathing coming in fast hard pants. He stared at the part of the bed where his hands were resting in his lap. His hair was sticking to his neck and forehead and his eyes were wide in fright. He grabbed his wand and quickly checked the time. He found it was a few minutes past 5 and decided to get up. He pulled on a robe and walked out of the boys' dorm and to the common room. He plopped down on the couch and jumped when the fireplace roared to life. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, he kept telling himself that it was all just a dream and that it would never happen, but something inside of his brain was refusing to accept it as a dream.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped again and turned his head to find Pansy standing there in a dark blue silk nightgown, a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…"

Harry shook his head before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"You didn't…I had a horrible dream and…I'm a little jumpy because of it. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake at this time…"

"I'm always up by now…I heard the fireplace come to life and since it only does that in the winter when people are in here I decided to come and see who was here…do you want to talk about it?"

Harry nodded and she sat down beside him. She waited patiently as he took a few more breaths then began explaining the dream from the very beginning. He told her everything that had happened, everything that was said, and how he felt when he bolted upright in his bed. What neither of them had noticed was that a blonde had exited the dorms behind them and was now standing on the walk way, watching and listening. If they had turned around they would've seen the fear fading from his eyes and the sweat that was covering his face as well. He listened to every detail Harry told Pansy, he watched as she kept her eyes on him, not judging anything until she had heard the very end.

He turned and slipped back into the dorms without them ever knowing he had been there. Pansy pulled Harry into a hug and held him tight until he had calmed completely down then she released him and smiled. Harry smiled slightly back at her and, after talking for a few more minutes, the two left to go get dressed for breakfast. Harry didn't notice the look that the blonde was giving him. Draco's bed was opposite the room from Harry's, the two could easily see each other, but right now the growling in Harry's stomach was making it impossible for him to notice anything except the thoughts in his head about what he wanted to eat this morning.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

Draco was waiting outside the girls' dorms, his arms crossed and his left ankle resting comfortably over his right. His cloak was closed up tight, his shoes polished and his hair in its usual style. He hadn't forgotten what he had overheard earlier that morning, nor had he forgotten his vow to find out what he wanted. He waited until the door opened and Pansy walked out. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"Draco? What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just shut up Pansy."

Draco pulled her out into the hall and began walking with her towards the Great Hall. Once he was sure they were alone he let go and put his hands into his pockets. Pansy fixed her robes with a frustrated look on her face as she walked with him.

"I heard you and Potter talking this morning."

"You were spying on us?"

"No. Now, I want you to tell me whenever he tells you something like that."

"Why should I help you?"

Draco sighed and stopped to lean against the wall.

"Pansy…I'm going to tell you something that only my mother, father, and Severus know…you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"I'll decide that after I hear it."

"Apparently…there is a connection between Potter and I. ever since I was six I've had dreams where I talked with him either face to face or through a mirror. Mother and father told me after a particularly horrible dream. Last night I had a horrible dream…and after overhearing you two I realized he had had the same one. I need you to help me keep an eye on him."

Pansy stopped and stared at him for a moment before she started giggling; Draco stared at her, his eyes narrowed a bit.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Pansy finally got a hold of herself and looked at him with a smile. She walked over and took his hand; they started walking with him towards the Great Hall again.

"Draco you care for him."

"What? That's absurd."

"No it isn't. You just said 'I need you to help me keep an eye on him', you act as though you can't stand him because he refused your hand but what you don't realize is that these dreams are bringing the two of you closer. I'll help you watch over him but in return you must promise to try again to get to know him."

Draco thought that over before he looked at her.

"I hate it when you're right. Fine. You got yourself a deal…I'll try again."

Pansy smiled as they reached the Great Hall. They walked in and took their seats. The only two seats that were free were beside Harry and across the table between Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy took the seat between Vincent and Goyle, forcing Draco to take the seat beside Harry. Draco took the seat and Harry looked at him, gave a nod of greeting and turned back to Vincent.

"I don't care how many times you say it, there is no way Gandalf would ever beat Dumbledore in a duel."

"Are you kidding? Gandalf is the best!"

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS! Best line ever!"

"Gregory you're not helping! Dumbledore would win hands down!"

"Yeah right!"

"What the bloody hell are you three talking about?"

"Gandalf, from Lord of the Rings."

"Like I know what that is?"

"Draco!"

Harry looked from Pansy to Draco and sighed softly. They were glaring at each other and Vincent, Crabbe, and Harry were finding it hard to have a descent conversation. They began eating while the two kept up their staring contest. At the Gryffindor table Ron and Hermione were laughing. They could hear the conversation Harry had been having with Vincent and Gregory's input. Everyone in the Great Hall who had ever seen that movie were laughing, including a few of the professors.

After breakfast the students made their way to their morning classes. Harry dropped back to walk with Ron and Hermione.

"You know…Dumbledore would totally beat Gandalf…"

"I know right? Dumbledore's got way more power…I bet he could summon giant eagles with a flick of the wrist and not a small moth."

"Yea totally!"

The three of them started laughing as they entered the potions room. Harry waived as he went to sit in his seat next to Draco, Ron and Hermione waived as they took their seats with the other Gryffindors. Snape entered moments later and took his place at the front of the class.

"Today we will be working on a Cure for Boils, at the request of Madam Pompfrey as her supply is running low. I have taken the liberty of pairing you up; you would be wise to not argue with the pairs as my mind will not be changed. Ronald Weasley, you will be working with Vincent Crabbe. Hermione Granger, you will be with Pansy Parkinson. Neville Longbottom you will be with Greggory Goyle."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other with horrified looks. Pansy just looked vaguely uncomfortable and Vincent and Crabbe looked as though they were going to be sick. Harry waited patiently to see who he would be paired with and prayed it would be with another Gryffindor. His hope faded quickly when he realized that Snape had already paired off all the Gryffindors.

"And the final pair, Harry Potter, you will be working with Draco Malfoy. Now, partners, go and sit with each other and get started. Follow the directions carefully. Should one of you fail then you both will get a failing grade, if one of you succeed then you both will get a passing grade and ten points will be awarded to both of you."

Harry watched as Hermione moved to sit with Pansy, Vincent went to sit with Ron, and Greg went to sit with Neville. He turned to his side and found Draco staring at him. They stared at each other for a minute before Draco slid a book to him.

"Call out the directions and I'll mix the potion."

Harry nodded and opened the book to the right page. Normally he would have argued and insisted that he be allowed to help but he knew his limits in this class and knew that it would be better if Draco took the lead on this. He called out the first direction and watched his partner work. He saw how hard Draco concentrated and found himself smiling a bit, he had to admit, when he wasn't being a jerk he was actually not that bad looking. He shook his head hard, since when did he think about things like that? He found Draco looking at him again and quickly called out the next direction. He would definitely have to talk with Pansy later. The rest of the class passed like that, in a comfortable silence and peace.

At the end of the class Snape walked around to check the potions. Hermione, as usual, got a passing grade, earning her and Pansy each 10 points. Ron and Vincent got a failing grade, Gregory and Neville got a passing grade, surprisingly. Snape walked around, judging everyone else's potions before he made it to them. He watched nervously as Snape judged their potion, he glanced at Draco and found him looking confident. Finally Snape leaned back and nearly smiled at them.

"Well done Potter, Malfoy. Ten points to each of you. Potter, being in two houses your points will be split in half, five going to one and five going to the other, unless you'd rather all ten points go to one house or the other."

"I'd rather the points be split between the houses."

Snape nodded and returned to the front of the class. The students returned to their seats and began to pack their bags up to head to the next class when Snapes voice rang out.

"The pairs you worked in today you will stay in for the remainder of the year whenever we do a potion."

Groans filled the classroom as students exited and walked towards their next classes. Draco left with Pansy and Harry left with Ron and Hermione. Both were thinking that this could be very interesting or very awkward. Only time would tell which.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter skips a great deal of time, mainly because I couldn't think of any fillers that could be important to the story, so this chapter is the next main point, lol, sorry.**

* * *

Harry sat with his friends in the common room, it had been several months since he and Draco had been paired up on the potion. Since then they had found themselves working together a lot on different subjects. Hermione looked up from her book to find Harry staring at the wall with a concentrated look on his face. She put her marker in her book and went to sit beside him.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just…I don't want to go back home…not to the Dursleys…I want to stay here over the summer…or with someone else."

"I know Harry, but you must…at least until you're of age, then you can go wherever you want."

"I know Hermione, but I really hate it there."

"Guys…I hate to break up this talk up but if we don't get a move on then breakfast will be over."

They nodded and quickly got to their feet. The three of them began walking towards the great hall, each lost in their own thoughts. Just as they were turning a corner a voice caught their attention.

"Hey, Potter, a word."

Harry turned to find Draco, Pansy, Vincent, and Greggory coming up to them. He turned to his friends and nodded to them.

"Go on ahead; I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Ron and Hermione nodded and left, Draco nodded to his friends who nodded and began walking towards the great hall with Ron and Hermione. Once they were alone Harry turned back around and found Draco looking at him with a slightly softer look.

"Potter, I was wondering how it was…you know…down with the mirror."

Harry stared at Malfoy for a minute before smiling a tad.

"It was horrifying. I mean Quirrell alone was terrifying…add onto that the fact that he had you-know-who on the back of his head…it was like something out of a horror film…I honestly didn't think I'd survive."

Harry tilted his head a bit, he thought he had seen something flicker in Malfoy's eyes but as soon as he saw it, it was gone behind the mask. Malfoy's face, however, did soften a tad.

"I can only imagine…any plans this summer?"

The two of them began walking towards the great hall, both looking opposite directions for whatever reason.

"No…I have to go back home to my aunt and uncle…my cousin I can live with but the other two…"

Harry sighed and looked down at his feet. He was unaware of Malfoy watching him with an almost sympathetic look. A moment later Harry lifted his head and looked at the blonde.

"But it's only a few months…I'm sure I'll be able to survive that."

Harry laughed and, after a moment, Malfoy found himself laughing along. After a minute more Malfoy stopped and, when he realized that the footsteps had stopped, Harry stopped and turned around. He found Malfoy staring at him with a slightly serious look.

"I'll need your address."

"What? Why?"

"On my birthday every year my mother throws these huge parties and invites all of my friends…I need your address to send you an invitation."

"Malfoy…"

"Listen…I want you to come, alright? If your aunt and uncle are as bad as you make them out to be then you'll need a vacation, even if only for a night or two. So you're coming…no arguments. And if they try to keep you from going, well, mother and I will come and get you personally."

Harry stared in shock, had he just heard Malfoy right? He couldn't believe it, he shook his head a bit before staring at the blonde again.

"Malfoy…you said your mother invites all of your friends…but I'm not your friend, I'm your potion's partner…why would you invite me?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"You still want to be my friend? After all this time?"

"Of course…You'll find that I'm a very stubborn person. I usually don't give up until I get what I want, and right now I want to be your friend."

Harry stared a bit more before he chuckled and turned to continue towards the great hall. Malfoy followed him, a bit irritated.

"What's so funny about that?"

"You sound like a spoiled brat."

"I do not."

"Yes you do…look; I'll give you my address. If I do get to go to your party then I'll see what I think about you after it's over, I'm sure you show your true colors there. If I decide you're someone I can relate to then I'll be your friend. But if we do become friends then there are a few things I want you to promise me."

"What?"

"First off, you have to stop calling me Potter and call me by my name like you do the rest of your friends."

"Alright, I can handle that, and in return you must call me by my name."

"Deal. Second, you have to quit picking on my friends, that means Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and pretty much the entire Gryffindor house."

"Less tolerable but fine."

"And third…you can't just stop picking on them; you have to give them a chance, get to know then, and try to be friends with them. If you can't handle them then we can't be friends."

"Alright, then the same goes for you and my friends."

Harry smiled at Draco as they reached the great hall.

"I already have become friends with your friends…Draco."

The doors opened and Harry walked in, a huge smile on his face. He walked over to the table and sat down with Ron and Hermione. Draco still stood at the door, his eyes a tad wide. Soon he shook his head and snapped out of it, he walked to his table and sat down. Pansy gave him a knowing look and smirked before continuing to eat her breakfast. He shook his head and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

'_**Why the bloody hell do friendships have to be so complicated?'**_

He wondered as he began reading that morning's Daily Prophet and eating his breakfast. He would do everything in his power to earn Potters friendship, even if it meant becoming friends with a mudblood and a weasel clan.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**Sorry about the long break, I've been caught up with homework, family, and had a serious brain drain and couldn't come up with anything…it took an annoying devil who looked an awful lot like Draco jabbing my cheek with a mini pitch fork to get me to start trying to work past the block. -.-; oh well, on with the story.**

* * *

Harry watched as the school disappeared into the distance, he would miss that place. He would miss his friends, from both Slytherin and Gryffindor, he would miss the professors, he would miss the classes…he'd miss the food and freedom. He knew he'd be back next fall but he still couldn't help but feel as though he was leaving his home…his real home. Before he had left Hagrid had given him a photo album, which he now clung tightly to his chest as if it were the most important item on the planet. He had looked at the first image as soon as he got it and felt a tear fall when he realized it was a moving picture of his parents and him as an infant.

Beside him Hermione and Ron sat discussing their plans for the summer, Harry had already told them about Draco inviting him to a party and the deal they had made. Hermione had thought it was a wonderful idea while Ron just kept his mouth shut. They both knew that it would take longer for Ron to become used to the idea of being friends with Malfoy because of their fathers but they both had no doubt that once they realized how much they had in common that a friendship would soon bloom within the two.

Harry chose to tune out the conversation around him and just settled for watching the scenery pass by as he clutched the photo album tighter. Being able to see his parents faces made him feel even closer to them now that he actually got to see what everyone meant when they told him he looked like his father but with his mother's eyes. He wiped another tear away and soon closed his eyes against the cool glass of the window. He wondered what his cousin would say as soon as they had a moment alone…how his aunt and uncle would treat him this summer…if he'd be fed and forced to stay in the cupboard again.

All too soon the train pulled into the station and everyone got off. They all loaded their bags onto trolleys and made their way to waiting families. Harry and Ron stood a ways back from the train after getting their bags and talked as they waited for their families to show up. As they talked Malfoy walked up with his trolley and stopped close to them but not exactly beside them. Harry looked up and handed him a folded piece of paper, Malfoy took it with a small hint of a smirk before looking up to find his mother and father walking to them. Harry looked up and gave a quick nod before the screech of his aunt could be heard over the crowd. Many people chose to ignore her while a few looked at her. Harry sighed and waved goodbye to Ron, gave a slight nod to Malfoy then went to join his aunt and uncle where they waited with an impatient Dudley by the door.

"Fat toads…the lot. No wonder he didn't want to come back."

Malfoy looked at the red head who had spoken under his breath, one pale eyebrow arched. Ron simply shrugged before he was tackled by his younger sister. Ron laughed as she smiled and hugged him tight.

"Hey, what about us?!"

"Yea Gin, where's our hug?"

"Now now you two…don't start that in…she is closer to Ron."

Malfoy watched with his parents as Ginny looked up and ran to her other three brothers, hugging them all tight with a giggle. Molly and Arthur soon walked up with smiles as they hugged their children tight. Arthur gave a nod of greeting to Lucius before he left with his family to return to their home. Lucius left with his family to return to their manor, where Narcissa had been in the middle of planning out the perfect birthday for their son.

Harry stared out the window as Vernon drove home. Beside him Dudley was busy writing on a page in a small notebook. When he was done he quickly tapped Harry's leg and passed him the book before his parents noticed. Harry took it and quickly read the hastily written note.

'_I convinced them to give you my old bedroom; while you were away I was moved into the larger one down the hall. After they've gone to bed come to my room, it's away from theirs so they won't hear us. We'll talk, nothing in particular, just talk. Of course we'll have to keep up pretenses in front of them, the rest of the family, and my friends. Don't worry; it'll all be empty words and threats. See you tonight.'_

Harry quickly slid the book back to his cousin and gave a quick nod. Soon they were at the house and got out. As expected the family of three went in the house first, leaving Harry to gather his things from the trunk of the car and carry them into the house by himself. Once he was inside his uncle quickly explained to him about the room, which he already knew from Dudley. He took his things up to his new room and got everything unpacked and slid the trunk under his bed. He sat Hedwig's cage on a small table by the window until he could get a hook or something put in the ceiling where he could hang the cage up.

When he was finished he went down and quickly started the laundry. He then went in and started dinner while his family sat in the living room talking about their summer plans and Dudley's birthday. Dinner passed in relative peace until it was time for dessert. Vernon had told Harry that he wanted his favorite cake and Harry had gone to the cabinet to get it and fix it. He looked through the shelves and couldn't find any of his uncle's favorite cake mix. He returned to the table and looked at his uncle.

"Uncle Vernon, there's no cake mix in the shelves."

"There is so, Petunia bought some just yesterday."

"Well if she did then where is it?"

"Petunia, where did you put the cake mix?"

"Vernon, I told you yesterday. When I went to the store they were out of the mix and said they wouldn't get any more in until next week."

"Then what are we going to have for dessert?"

"There's ice cream in the freezer."

"Fine. Boy, bring me a bowl of ice cream piled high with chocolate sauce and cherries."

Harry went and got his uncles dessert as he wanted and brought it back. He gave his uncle the spoon then proceeded to clean the table off and get the dishes done. Once his uncle was done he and Petunia retired to their room as Dudley went to take a bath. Once everything was cleaned up and the lights were off Harry went up to his new room and got ready for bed.

He lay down and stared at the ceiling until he was sure his aunt and uncle were asleep. He picked up the photo album and went to his cousin's room. He shut the door quietly and walked over to sit beside his cousin on the bed. Dudley gave him a smile and turned to face him.

"First off I want to know if you made any friends and how many."

"I made quite a few friends. Eleven to be exact."

"Eleven? That's amazing Harry, what are their names?"

"Let's see…there's Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and his three older brothers Percy, Fred and George, who are twins, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Greggory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. There's one more, Draco Malfoy, but I told him I'd decide if I wanted to be his friend after his birthday party…he's sending an invite soon."

"That's wonderful Harry, now tell me, how are your classes and I promise I'll try to keep up"

They both laughed at that before Harry began explaining his classes, the professors, the moving staircases, pictures, the enchanted ceiling, Quidditch, and most importantly, his adventure towards the end of the year with the troll, Fluffy, trap door, and everything that took place in the dungeons and with the Sorcerer's Stone. Dudley seemed amazed at all of it and, true to his word, had tried to keep up, and asking for explanations when Harry said something that didn't make any sense to him. Harry never lost patience while explaining to his cousin; instead he just smiled and took his time making sure Dudley understood everything. It felt nice being able to talk with his cousin like this, as though they were a true family and actually cared for each other.

It wasn't long after the talk about the classes and everything else relating to school that Dudley noticed the book lying beside Harry.

"What's that?"

"This? The keeper of keys and grounds, Hagrid, gave it to me shortly before I left."

Harry handed the book carefully to Dudley and he got the feeling that it was very important to Harry so he laid it in his lap gently and opened it. The first picture he saw was of a woman, a man, and a child. He watched as the woman kissed the child's hand and made him wave before the picture played itself over again. Finally he looked up and saw the way Harry watched the picture with a soft look and a fond smile.

"These are my parents…James and Lilly…and that's me…It's a photo album they had put together…Hagrid found it shortly after I was found and brought here…he's kept it safe all these years. There are some pictures in the back, the last few they had in here, of them as kids. The one's after that are of me and my friends."

Dudley nodded and began looking through the pictures, studying each one of them as they moved and smiled at all the happy smiles of his aunt and uncle whom he had never even met. He finally made it to the section of Harry and his friends and smiled as Harry pointed out who was who and whether they were half blood, pure blood, or muggle born…or mixed blood like him. Once again Dudley needed explanations and Harry was again the patient person as he explained the difference. It was midnight by the time they finished talking about every last detail of the album and school life. Dudley quickly wished his cousin a good night and went to bed.

Harry walked out after closing his cousin's door quietly and made his way to his room. He closed the door, covered Hedwig's cage and put the album back on his desk. He climbed into bed and looked out at the moon for a moment before falling asleep, a smile on his face. He was glad that his cousin was so much easier to get along with now, it really did make staying here more tolerable, but it still didn't feel like home to him.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**Note: ****I know there is some confusion about Minerva adopting Harry and why he's back with the Dursleys, I wanted to take this time to clarify a few things.**

**First off, it's true that Minerva did adopt Harry...however that's only a very small part of the story. Second, she knows about his relationship with his cousin and would not want to force Harry to choose, therefore she gives him the chance to see his cousin whenever he wants.**

**If he does decide to visit his biological family then she has a way of knowing when he's ready to come back. Before he left the school she gave him a small journal. If anyone remembers the journal Draco has (the one that's charmed so that when he writes his dreams down in it they appear in a journal Snape has as well as in a journal that Narcissa has) then that's exactly what Minerva gave Harry, so when he's ready to come back all he has to do is write it down in the journal and she sends a carriage to pick him up, or comes to get him herself, depending on how busy she is.**

**Third, this is actually only temporary until we gat farther into the story, when Harry and them are older, hence why I said "beside her Snape watched with an interested look. Narcissa would want to know about this, she had been having a feeling that something to do with the boy would happen very soon, as she so often wrote in her letters to him. He would send her a letter tonight, telling her everything that had happened from Harry becoming a seeker just like James to Minerva adopting him." at the end of chapter 36.**

**I hope this clarifies things for you guys and I'm sorry about the confusion. If you have any more questions just send them to me as a pm or post them in a review and I'll answer them as soon as I can.**

**Note #2: I'm sorry it took so long, I've been very busy. Today is August 4 2013 and it is my 23****rd**** birthday, and instead of getting a present I decided I would take time before bed and do an update, sort of a birthday gift to all of my fabulous readers. Happy birthday you guys!**

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to his aunt's shrill voice yelling at him to wake up. He sat up and stretched before putting his glasses on, the first thing he did every morning. Then he turned to the image of his parents that sat on the nightstand beside his bed and smiled at them.

"Good morning mum, good morning dad. Did you two sleep well last night?"

He smiled at their smiling faces then got out of bed and quickly made it up before going to get dressed. He then turned and pet Hedwig before smiling at his parents' photo again.

"Have a good day you two, I'll see you when I get back."

He never really went anywhere, he just always said that out of habit. He would say that at school every morning then say hello to their picture when he came back to the dorms after dinner. He made his way down the stairs then turned to the kitchen. When he walked in he found his cousin, aunt, and uncle sitting at the table where the mail was piled up in front of his uncle. What stopped him was not the fact that there was such a large quantity of mail in front of his uncle, Dudley had told him that the amount of mail had increased drastically while Harry was away at school, something about his dad entering contests or ordering things from online shops or things like that. What stopped him was the fact that in front of the pile there was a black envelope with silver writing. He knew that writing, it was the same that had been on every envelop he had received with breakfast lunch and dinner when his family was away.

He walked up to it and picked it up to examine it. There on the front was his name in that elegant writing that had become so familiar to him. He looked at his aunt first; she gave him a nod with a scowl on her face. He then turned to his uncle who, with a look of utter disgust, also nodded. He turned to Dudley and found him smiling and nodding enthusiastically. Harry had to resist the urge to smile back at his cousin due to the pretenses they had to keep up in front of the family for now. He looked back at the envelope and opened it. He pulled out a crisp, off-white paper with that same writing, this time in black.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been so busy with things around the house. How are you? A dear friend of mine informed me that you had been adopted by Professor McGonagall but had asked to spend one last summer with your aunt and uncle just to have some more time with your cousin; I think that is a wise decision. If you had left them in such a rush without telling him anything, especially after you two have become so close, then he might have gone back to hating you. I'm glad everything is working out for you. _

_I know you're wondering why I'm sending this letter to you now, instead of waiting when they were gone like before, but that will be explained in a little while. For now I wanted to let you know that I will continue to keep watch over you and protect you. You'll soon be getting a package with a letter attached to it, do not be afraid to accept it, no harm will come. You have grown so much since you started attending Hogwarts this past year, and you've been through so much at the school. The magical world knows about you're trials and battle within the dungeons, about the stone and how you fought to protect it. You're so powerful at such a young age, I have no doubt that your parents would be very proud of the way you've turned out…I know I am. _

_Now then, I'll continue to send you letters but not as often, you'll be in very good hands with Minerva. I have to go now Harry, please write a response and hand it to the owl that appears on your windowsill in the morning, he will bring it to me. I'll see you soon but you will not know it's me. I will tell you who I am in time, please be patient. Goodbye Harry, and I really am happy for you. _

Harry smiled as he finished reading the letter and carefully folded it back up. He placed it back in the envelope and then folded it up small enough to fit in his pocket. Once he was finished he looked up to find his uncle reading the paper and his aunt cooking breakfast, as if nothing had happened. He walked over and sat down beside his cousin. They talked for a few minutes until breakfast was done and they ate together in silence. Once they were finished Dudley offered to help Harry with the dishes, deciding that it was high time his parents found out about their friendship. A look of disgust and shock crossed their faces but Harry didn't seem to notice, he smiled and nodded. Together the boys walked to the kitchen and Dudley dried the dishes and put them away as Harry washed them and handed them to him. Together they had the kitchen cleaned and spotless in just under an hour. They then moved to the other rooms, talking laughing and working together until everything was finished, then they went outside and sat down under the tree to talk.

They spent an hour talking and laughing together before it clouded up and they were forced back inside by the rain that started to pour. They decided to play a few board games and watch some movies while Petunia and Vernon sat in the dining room, doing whatever they were doing. The day passed like this until it was time for dinner. Harry cooked their favorite and joined them at the table. Once it was over he and Dudley once again washed dishes together and then returned to the movie they had paused while Dudley's parents went up to their room for bed. Harry smiled and let Dudley read the letter he had received, a smile came across Dudley's face and, for the first time in a long time, Dudley hugged his cousin tight. Harry smiled as he returned the hug then the two boys returned their attention back to the movie.

"I really am happy you decided to spend one last summer with us…even if they don't like it."

The two laughed together for a moment.

"It's not the last one; Minerva told me I could come visit anytime I wanted. Just write me whenever you want me to visit and I'll come."

Dudley smiled before he looked at Harry, a slightly serious look on his face.

"Harry…do you think she'd let me visit you? I'd like to meet her and see who exactly's going to be taking care of you…and…I'd like to see what it's like living with magic."

Harry smiled softly at Dudley and Dudley found himself smiling back.

"I'll write to her tonight and ask…she's really sweet so maybe she'll let you come visit sometime."

They stayed up until almost midnight watching movies and talking before they decided it was time for bed. They said goodnight and returned to their rooms. Harry said hello to his parents' picture and petted Hedwig again before covering her cage up for the night. He wrote a quick response and left it on the windowsill for the owl in the morning then he changed into his pajamas and got into bed. He yawned and rolled over as he drifted off to sleep, he was thankful that he and his cousin were now getting along so well, he hoped they would stay friends even when they were married and living in separate worlds.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and rolled over to see the clock on his nightstand; he yawned after checking the time and slid deeper under his blankets. The soft silk sheets under the heavy dark green winter blanket he loved so much. He exhaled softly as a small smile of content graced his lips. It was a few minutes til 9am and his mother had told him to sleep in as much as he wanted. He reached up and pulled the dark green silk pillow closer and buried his head in it. Since he had come home from Hogwarts his room had gotten a massive change. It was no longer white, silver, and black, now it had green in it too. The curtains that covered the large windows in the sitting room and his room were all made of dark green heavy velvet. The couches in the sitting room were all dark green leather but they didn't look out of place against the white walls and marble floor, instead it added more to the air of elegance that existed around the manor.

A soft knock sounded on his bedroom door, he groaned a bit and rolled over. The door opened and Narcissa walked in. She looked at the bed and shook her head, a small smile on her face. It was hard to believe how much like her Draco was, she never liked getting up before 10 when she was his age and it seemed to her like he was now following that same pattern. She chuckled softly and walked over to the bed; she knelt down beside it and began rubbing his back gently. When she spoke, her voice was a soft whisper.

"Draco…it's time to wake up my little dragon."

Draco groaned and tried to duck further under his blankets, causing his mother to laugh.

"Draco, come on. Your birthday is tomorrow, we need to go shopping for a new outfit."

After about three minutes Draco reluctantly poked his head out from under the blankets, his hair messed up and covering his right eye, leaving only the left to send out an irritated glare.

"With all due respect mother…I'm not getting out of bed."

And with that he ducked further under the blankets then he had been. Narcissa, who found her sons irritable morning mood rather adorable, just smiled and shook her head.

"Then you leave me no choice little dragon. I'm coming in after you!"

And with that Narcissa jumped on the bed and slid under the blankets. A moment later peals of laughter filled the room along with Draco's pleas for his mother to stop. Lucius walked in at that point and crossed his arms as he stood in the door way to his son's bedroom. He watched as the blankets flipped back and Narcissa laid her head on the pillow with Draco wrapped tight in her arms, their hair now equally messy and both of them laughing as Draco clung tightly to his mother.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too little dragon, now it's time to get dressed, we have a big day planned."

Draco just nodded with a small smile as he kissed his mother's cheek. She smiled as she kissed his forehead and climbed out of her son's bed. The two of them then noticed the irritated look of Lucius and cast a quick mischievous grin at each other before Draco disappeared into his bathroom and Narcissa passed her husband and left to go to the room they shared to fix her hair. Lucius sighed and shook his head before a soft and slightly amused chuckle left his mouth and he left his sons room to wait in the lounge for them.

Yes, he had noticed it a while back. He had noticed how much like his loving wife his darling son had become and he had realized that from that first moment on, his life would be a living hell with the two of them. He sat there, sipping his favorite tea and reading the paper. Finally Narcissa came into the room with Draco beside her, he was dressed in one of his favorite suits and his hair was brushed back like it always was, Lucius smiled at his family before leaving with them to go pre-party shopping with them.

After visiting several stores and buying several new outfits at each one the family decided it was time to return home for lunch. During the ride Narcissa became aware of her sons now melancholy attitude. She nudged her husband gently and nodded to their son, who was staring out the window, his right arm across his lap and his left elbow on the window sill with his fist against his chin. They noticed his eyes seemed distant, as though he were seeing the passing scenery but was actually looking at something farther away. The two looked at each other, both with concern, and looked back at their son.

"Draco, honey, is everything alright?"

Narcissa asked as she placed her hand gently on her son's knee. Draco looked at his mother and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything's fine mother, I'm just thinking about tomorrow. Did you send out all the invitations?"

Narcissa smiled and nodded as she patted her son's knee.

"Yes I did love, every last one. This will be the best party yet, you'll see son. Everything will go perfectly; I can't wait til you see your cake! Oh this is so exciting!"

Draco smiled as his mother began talking about the decorations and the set up and every other detail of the party. He knew she'd be talking about it for a while and not actually care if he was listening or not, that was what he had intended. He turned his attention back to the window and quiet again, knew his father would smile and talk with his mother until they reached home, so he was free to think.

He hadn't actually lied to his mother, he truly was thinking about tomorrow…but he hadn't been completely honest with her either. Actually, he was thinking about Harry Potter at his party tomorrow…he was worried that something would go wrong and that they would never be friends. He was worried what his father would say; he knew his mother hadn't told him because he had asked her not to. He knew his father's feelings towards the boy who lived and he really wasn't ready to see how his father reacted to the savior of the wizarding world being in their home. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. He prayed to whoever was listening that everything went smoothly tomorrow, he would never admit it to anyone but…he was actually scared of losing his chance to be friends with Harry.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter is the beginning of the party, next chapter will be the end of the party. I didn't include the middle of the party because that's mostly adults talking and waiting for Draco to join. He doesn't join the party until close to the end, so that's why next chapter is the end of the party XD**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find himself floating in the darkness. He smiled and closed his eyes again, he began floating on his back and thinking about how wonderful it would be to see all his friends again when school started back. In the middle of his thoughts he heard an unexpected sound; he opened his eyes to find himself floating above the huge house again. He remembered being here in a previous dream like this but something was different this time, there was a woman with long blond hair who was dressed in a very beautiful light blue gown with white accents, she was pointing at different spots and little creatures were placing things where she pointed. It looked to Harry like she was setting up for a huge party. He landed beside her and watched the little creatures; he hadn't seen anything like them before and was fascinated by their ability to carry large and heavy items on their small backs.

He turned when he heard someone come out of the house and saw a man dressed in a dark blue suit walking towards them, he had long blond hair like the woman but his eyes seemed harsher, darker, more strict than the woman, whose eyes seemed to hint at a playful, carefree, lighthearted, loving nature. He watched as the man walked up and stopped next to the woman and watched her work too. After a few minutes he saw the woman turn to the man with a smile.

"This is going to be the best party ever! Well…at least until next year when we outdo it again."

The woman laughed while the man just smirked slightly, Harry could tell he wasn't going to like this man if they ever met.

"Narcissa, love, the decorations are simply beautiful. You've really outdone yourself this year; I never once thought you would get Draco to go with a color that wasn't white, silver, black, or green. How'd you do it?"

The woman smiled a charming smile as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"A mother has her ways love, my little dragon knows I would never choose a color that didn't compliment his pale skin. He does get that from me after all."

Harry watched as the man finally let a smile grace his lips before kissing his wife tenderly. After a moment the two parted and the woman went back inside as the man made his way over to a swing in one of the largest gardens Harry had ever seen. He chose to follow the woman and found her making her way up a grand staircase. He followed her down a hall that seemed familiar to him somehow and watched her walk into a room. He went in and found it was one of the large sitting areas he had seen in a previous dream. He followed her to another door and went in after her. The walls of this room were an off-white, the curtains were thick dark green velvet, as were the windows in the sitting room. The floor was marble like the other room and the dressers and head and footboards were all black like the tables in the other room. The blanket on the bed was dark green heavy velvet and the pillow looked to be dark green silk. The sheets matched the pillow perfectly.

Harry watched as the woman opened the curtains to let light into the room before walking over and kneeling down beside the bed. He watched her move the covers back just enough to reveal the messy blonde hair of her son, sleeping peacefully amidst the warm blankets. He watched her kiss the forehead of the boy before smiling and starting to rub his arm gently.

"Draco…it's time to wake up little dragon."

Her only response was a soft irritated groan and the boy rolling over so his back was to her. Instead of being upset she just chuckled softly and reached a hand up to smooth the messy hair.

"Draco…come on love, your guests will be arriving soon."

Finally the boy turned back over and opened his eyes, his hair, like the previous morning, was blocking his right eye so only his left one was visible. When he spoke it wasn't with the soothing and soft tone of his mother, but rather with an irritated yet sleepy voice.

"With all due respect mother I don't care if they have to wait an extra hour…I haven't had enough sleep yet."

The woman, seeming to understand something Harry didn't, climbed onto the bed beside her son and held him close to her side. Harry watched as the boy laid his head on his mother's shoulder and curled as close as he could to her.

"Draco…you're hardly ever a morning person but…this isn't your normal morning behavior. What's the matter little dragon?"

"I couldn't fall asleep until very late last night…in truth mother; I'm worried about this party."

"Love everything's going to be just fine, don't worry. Come on, let's get up and I'll teach you a special charm I use when I haven't had enough sleep."

Draco seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding and getting out of bed with his mother. It was at this point that Harry felt himself leaving the dream. He woke up and yawned as he rolled over to look at his parents' picture. He smiled at their happy faces and let his eyes drift close, intending to get a few more minutes of sleep. However, it was then that his aunt decided to let out a shrill yell that breakfast was ready and the mail was there. He sighed softly and got up, made the bed, dressed, and said goodbye to his parents' picture. He went downstairs to the kitchen and found the family standing around the table, one lone envelope lying in the middle of it. This one was black with elegant silver writing and he smiled. He picked it up and opened it, almost immediately the paper shot out of the envelope and folded into a glittery and shimmering card. Ribbon and confetti began exploding from it as the words that were written on the paper began filling the air, sung in a very soft voice.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You are cordially invited to attend the 12__th__ birthday of Draco Malfoy. It is a special day and he has asked us to include you in it. A gift will be delivered momentarily, please be sure to wear this. There will be a carriage arriving in an hour that will deliver you to the party and, should you choose, return you home. You may stay the night if you wish. Please look your best; we look foreward to seeing you at the party. _

_Sincerely, _

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Harry smiled as he watched the folded card return to a normal piece of paper and go back into the envelope. The confetti and ribbon disappeared and the envelope closed itself. He looked at his family before sitting down to eat with them.

"That was so cool!"

Harry turned to his cousin and the two of them began laughing together, much to the annoyance of his aunt and uncle. Shortly after breakfast was finished and the plates were washed and put away the doorbell rang. Harry went to open it and found a box sitting there; it was white and tied with a dark green and silver ribbon. He smiled and picked it up before going up to his room. He went to shower and wash his hair before drying off and returning to his room. He opened the box and began pulling out the clothes. He smiled when he saw just how formal they were and began dressing; he had never owned anything this formal before and was pretty sure he never would again so he planned on taking great care of the outfit.

The pants were black with a royal blue belt, the shoes were black Italian leather, the socks were black Egyptian cotton, and the shirt was royal blue. The jacket was black, as was the tie, with three silver buttons that kept it close. There was silver trim on the jacket and the sleeves. He looked in the mirror and smiled at his reflection before he began brushing his hair. He smiled when it actually stayed brushed and put the box in his closet. He walked down the stairs to sit in the living room and wait for the carriage. Dudley just stared when Harry walked into the room; he had never seen his cousin look so…neat. An hour later the carriage arrived and he waved goodbye to his family before getting in it.

The carriage was white with elegant silver decorations; the seats on the inside were black, as were the curtains over the small windows. Harry smiled as he leaned back and watched the passing scenery. He couldn't believe he was actually going to a party, and then a frown came over his face. If the dream was real…if that was how the boy truly acted in the mornings…did he really want to be friends with someone like that? He pushed that thought out of his head and closed his eyes; of course he wanted to be friends…everyone needed more than just a few friends…right?

Even though that was how the blonde…Draco…acted in the mornings, surly it didn't mean that he acted like that the whole time did it? He let the thoughts fill his mind as he stared out the window. Maybe he could change him into a nicer person if they did become friends…or maybe he'd get used to how the boy acted. Either way, he'd know after the party whether the boy was someone he could be friends with or if he was someone to avoid. He looked out the window again when the carriage stopped and saw he had arrived at the huge house from the dream. He got out and saw other people dressed in formal and elegant clothes exiting carriages of their own and making their way into the house. He was about to do the same when he heard someone calling his name.

Harry turned to his left and found Pansy in a teal dress waving at him with a huge smile on her face. The man beside her looked down at her then at him and gave a small smile. Harry smiled and waved to her before walking over to her.

"Wow Pansy, you look great."

Pansy giggled and gave a little twirl.

"Thanks! So do you, that color looks amazing on you, it really compliments your eyes."

Harry chuckled and smiled at her before Greggory, Vincent, and Blaise walked up. He smiled at all of them and greetings were quickly exchanged within the group. Harry walked with his friends from Slytherin into the house with their families and they were greeted by the woman with long blonde hair that had been in his dream. As soon as she saw him her elegant and calm demeanor went out the window and she squealed in delight, causing all the guests who had already arrived to stop talking and turn her direction. Lucius looked annoyed and displeased by his wife's actions but she didn't seem to care. She scooped Harry up and hugged him tight to her while giggling like a school girl who just got the poster of their favorite band for Christmas.

"Oh look at you! You're so adorable! You have got to be simply the most adorable thing in the universe!"

"Okay…who gave my wife chocolate before the party?"

Lucius began looking at all the guests. They all shook their heads with slightly frightened looks on their faces; no one had ever seen this side of Narcissa before. Severus, who had been watching everything with an amused grin from the doorway to the garden, walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Cissy, you're frightening your guests…put the child down, you'll have plenty of time to talk to him later after the party."

Narcissa pouted, her cheek against the boys head. She sat him down and smoothed his hair back into place with an affectionate smile she so often gave her own son.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I'll explain later, for now why don't you and the other kids go and help yourselves to some of the snacks on the table?"

"SNACKS!"

Harry turned and saw Pansy rushing for the table, leaving Blaise with a concerned look, Greggory laughing, and Vincent just shaking his head with a smile. He smiled and walked with them to the snack table. He smiled when he saw all the cookies, grapes, apple slices, cherries, orange slices, grapefruit slices, and every other fruit possible. He got a small plate and began putting his favorite things on the plate before walking with his friends to a couch in a quiet corner and sitting down with them to eat. So far this wasn't bad, but it was far from over, he'd just have to wait and see how the rest of the night went.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

Harry was with Pansy and them in the garden, the rest of the guests were all talking and laughing. They were all waiting for Draco to appear. Narcissa had gone up to check on him and had come back saying that he would be down in a few minutes. Harry's back was to the door with Greggory and Vincent, Pansy and Blaise were facing them and they were discussing what classes they hoped to get this year. Harry smiled as he sipped his juice that Narcissa had passed out to them a few minutes ago.

"Wow, he looks great."

Harry looks at Pansy with Greggory and Vincent then they all turned to see Draco walking out of the house and into the garden. He was wearing a pale blue suit with a white shirt and tie, while Italian leather shoes with matching socks, and his hair was brushed back like normal. He had a silver chain around his neck with a silver dragon pendant on it. He had this elegant air about him and the smirk on his face completed that air. It didn't look cocky and it wasn't the smirk he had when making fun of some one, it was just a casual smirk that added to the elegance surrounding him.

He made his way over to his parents and they both smiled down at him. He then made his way around, greeting the guests and talking with them for a minute. When he was certain he had greeted everyone he made his way to his friends and shook hands with Blaise, Vincent, and Greggory before kissing Pansy's hand lightly. He then turned to Harry and started to hold his hand out but stopped, remembering the first day of Hogwarts. Instead of offering his hand he gave a small bow and Harry, understanding why Draco decided against the handshake, bowed back with a small smile. Draco gave that same little smirk again before turning to his parents and when he spoke his tone was very formal.

"Mother, Father, may I go play with my friends until it's time for gifts and cake?"

"Of course son, you guys go and have fun."

Narcissa smiled at her son and watched as they all ran off. Harry followed them through the maze of gardens until they were far enough away that the talking and music was just a dull background noise. Once they were far enough away Draco sat down on a bench, Vincent and Greggory sat down on another bench close by and Pansy and Blaise sat down on a swing. Harry sat down next to Draco and looked around; the area they had stopped in was a nice little shaded area under a huge oak tree. Butterflies filled the air and a wide assortment of colorful flowers were blooming all around them. A soft voice broke through Harry's thoughts as he looked around the area.

"This is our secret spot. We come here every year on my birthday, just to get away from the adults. My mother created it for us and I used a little bit of magic to keep it going."

Harry turned around and found Draco smiling a genuine smile. He looked around and noticed that all the others were smiling too.

"We love it here, and it's the only place where we can come and truly be ourselves…not those formal kids you saw at the party. Trust me, we hate having to act that way but we do it to please our parents."

Harry nodded, he had gotten the feeling that they hadn't wanted to act that way in front of him but he didn't want to say anything to them and risk upsetting their parents. He smiled at them and leaned back in a more comfortable manner.

"This is really nice…I wish I had a place like this when I lived with my aunt and uncle…"

They watched as his eyes got slightly distant while he looked around. Pansy got up and walked over to him, she hugged him tight and they watched as he hugged her back. None of them knew the truth about how his family treated him but seeing him like this, they couldn't help but feel as though it wasn't a nice place to be. They stayed silent for a few minutes before Greggory leaned back and let out a belch. They all turned to look at him for a few moments before they began laughing. Harry chuckled and watched them begin to act like true kids, laughing and telling jokes. There was even a moment when Pansy risked a glare to ruffle Draco's hair. Harry laughed when he gave her his signature glare as he fixed his hair back.

They stayed there for a few hours, laughing and talking and just having fun, before they heard Narcissa calling for them. They started to head back when Pansy pointed out that all of them had dirt on their clothes. Draco looked to make sure none of the adults were watching them before he waved his hand and the dirt disappeared. Harry watched in awe and Draco, noticing this, gave him a small smile before turning to walk back to the party with his friends. Harry followed; he found that he was beginning to understand the pure bloods a little bit better. Once they were back at the party Draco walked to the head of the long table, Pansy sat to his left, Vincent sat to her left, Blaise sat to his left, and Greggory to the right of an empty space that was set on Draco's right. The adults all took their places and Harry soon realized that the empty space to Draco's right was meant for him. He sat down and watched as a cake appeared in front of Draco, twelve candles blazing brightly.

Soon the guests began to sing a happy birthday song and Draco blew the candles out. Narcissa snapped her fingers and the cake cut itself and the pieces flew onto plates that passed themselves out to the guests. Harry watched everything happen as though he had seen it all before while really he was completely in awe by it all. The guests all sat and ate the cake as they conveyed their happy birthday wishes to Draco. Once everyone was finished the gifts began appearing and Draco opened them all. He smiled at a few of them, including one from Severus and his mom. Harry hadn't been able to get him a gift and, when Draco looked at him, he gave a small smile. Draco's look softened in understanding and he gave a slight smile which seemed to say that it was alright. After the gifts were all opened the guests began to leave, each one taking the time to shake Draco's hand goodbye.

After everyone left Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Greggory, and Vincent all helped Draco carry his presents up to his room where they piled them up on the bed and watched him put them where he wanted. After everything was put away they went, one at a time, into the bathroom to change into their more comfortable outfits that had appeared in there shortly after they all arrived. Draco was the last one to go in and when he came out he noticed Harry was still in the suit.

"Why didn't you change?"

"I didn't bring any other clothes with me."

"Then whose clothes are those in there?"

At Harry's confused look Draco chuckled softly and shoved him into the bathroom before closing the door. Harry looked at the neatly folded clothes lying on the sink and walked over to them. He picked them up, he hadn't remembered bringing any clothes with him and these certainly didn't look like anything he owned. He unfolded them and examined them before noticing a small card lying underneath them. He picked it up and read it.

_I had a feeling you would be needing some comfortable clothes so I bought these for you when we went out shopping yesterday, I hope you like them!_

He put the card down with a smile and quickly changed. He kept the socks on but took his shoes off, a hanger appeared then and he put the suit on it neatly and hung it up in the back of the door with the other clothes that Pansy and them had been wearing. He walked out and went to the seating area where the others were. He sat down, again, beside Draco and noticed that they were all playing monopoly, except for Draco who was just watching. After a few minutes Narcissa walked in, dressed in a long silk nightgown. She kissed each of their heads and smiled at Harry.

"I'm glad you came Harry, I wanted to talk to you. I can't explain much right now so please don't ask, but for now I wanted to let you know that you have friends. Not just Pansy and everyone here or at the school, but in the wizarding world as well. There are a lot of people who you may not think are friends but they actually are. Some will pretend to be enemies but in truth are allies, never forget that. Also, never forget you can come to me if you need anything, our door is always open for you and all of your friends."

Harry smiled and nodded, he had guessed, judging by how she reacted to him when he first arrived, that she had been the one sending letters. Actually, he had guessed it was her from the moment he received the invitation written in her handwriting signed with her name, considering that it matched the ones he had received a while back. He smiled as he watched her leave and turned to find Draco smiling at him again. He smiled back and turned his attention to the game where Greggory was now glaring at Pansy as he handed over almost all the money he had. Pansy took it happily and began placing it in the piles in front of her, declaring that she had won. A rematch started and at the end Pansy had won yet again. This went on for several hours before Greggory finally got fed up and stormed off to the bedroom, declaring that it was past his bedtime. Vincent, Blaise, Pansy and Harry all began laughing while Draco just shook his head with a smile. They put the game away and made their way to the room as well. Greggory was on the floor in a black sleeping bag, Pansy curled up in one that was so dark pink that it looked almost red. Blaise got in a green one while Vincent got in a blue one. Harry looked around, wondering where he was going to sleep, as Draco curled up in the bed.

"You'll be sleeping in my bed Harry, come on…don't worry, it's big enough for two."

Harry nodded and walked over, he climbed under the blankets with Draco and the two of them lay down, their heads resting on the soft pillows. Harry placed his glasses on the nightstand and they both closed their eyes. It was quiet for a few minutes as they all tried to doze off, before Draco spoke up, his voice soft.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yea?"

"About what we talked about at the school…before we left for vacation…"

"Mhm…"

"I was just curious…have you decided yet?"

At this the light came on and they all sat up. Pansy, Blaise, Greggory, and Vincent all turned to look at the bed where Harry was laying on his side, curled up under the blanket. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes a bit before looking at Draco.

"Yea…I have."

The room got quiet as they all waited impatiently for Harry's response.

"I've had a lot of fun today…and I see now how complicated your lives really are. It was wrong of me to judge you so quickly on that first day. I would really like to be your friend Draco."

Draco smiled and held his hand out.

"Put 'er there pal."

Harry chuckled as he took Draco's hand and shook it. A collected sigh of relief filled the room and Harry and Draco turned just in time to see Pansy and all of them fall back down on their sleeping bags. They laughed and laid back down. The light went out and soon enough they were all fast asleep. Harry smiled as he drifted off into the black nothingness that seemed to fill his dreams more and more, but he didn't mind, it was always peaceful here.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter skips a bit of time.**

* * *

Harry was sitting in a room that was down the hall from his bedroom. It was small and had a few shelves filled with books. There were about four windows and a table between two of them. The table had a glass top and wrought-iron stand. There was a desk in one corner of the room with paper and books. On the other end of the room were a few comfy but small chairs with a table between them. The curtains, which where dark red with light gold trim, were open, letting the breeze and sunshine fill the room. Harry was sitting by the desk, his back against the wall, and a guitar in his lap.

He was playing a few notes, his eyes closed gently and a content smile on his lips. When he reached the end of the piece he reached over and wrote the notes down on the paper then played back everything from the beginning to the point he had written and stopped, trying to figure out the next part. He was studying the piece when the door opened and Minerva walked in. She smiled at him and walked over to the empty seat by the table in between two of the windows. Since he had become her adopted son she had been teaching him many things but when he told her he had wanted to learn guitar she had gotten him a professional teacher. While it was true that she didn't have enough to pay the teacher he had told her that if the child was a natural then she would not have to worry about paying him. Harry had surprised the professional, the man had played a full song of his own composition and Harry had memorized the first half of it and played it back perfectly but he needed a little help getting the second half. Since that day the professional had been meeting with Harry twice a month, one at the beginning of the month and again in the middle of the month.

Minerva loved listening to him play, even though he was only 12 he was still very talented. She had tried to get him to compete in competitions but he had turned her down each and every time, saying that he didn't want to compete instead he said he just wanted to play for fun. She had smiled and nodded, and now whenever she heard him playing she would come and sit with him. Today it looked to her like he was having trouble with what he was working on. She walked over and looked at what he had written so far and he looked up at her. She was just about to ask him to play what he had so far when there was a soft knock on the door. She went down to get it and smiled. Moments later the door to the room opened again and his instructor walked in. They shook hands like usual and the teacher, a tall man in his mid-thirties by the name of Joseph Mandolin, asked him what he was working on.

Harry handed him the music he was working on and explained that he was having trouble figuring out what to put next, saying that nothing he tried seemed to work with it, compliment it. Minerva smiled and left the room, she knew Harry was in good hands now so she went back down to finish planning out the lesson plan for the coming year. While she was working there was another knock and, wondering who it could be, she went to get the door. She found Narcissa standing there with Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Greggory, and Vincent. Dudley was with them as well. Minerva smiled and invited them in.

"Harry's in the middle of a lesson right now, he should be done soon. You're more than welcome to wait in his room."

"We'd actually like to hear him play, if it's alright."

Minerva turned to Pansy with a small smile.

"It's alright, just try not to distract him, these lessons are really important to him."

They all nodded and Minerva led the way up to the small room. They walked in and were immediately silenced and taken by surprise at how good Harry was already. They sat down in the seats and waited patiently for Harry to finish. Harry stopped moments later and turned to his teacher.

"That doesn't sound right either…I'm beginning to think that nothing will sound right with this piece…"

"Don't give up Harry, you'll figure it out soon. You're a smart kid and one of the most talented I've ever worked with, I have complete faith in you."

Harry smiled and put the sheet away. They began working on a piece from the beginning of the month that Harry had written, he had completed it and it was time to reveal it to his instructor. Mr. Mandolin smiled as he listened and nodded once Harry was finished.

"Very good Harry. That concludes this week's lesson. I want you to try and create a new piece, it can be fast and upbeat or slow and soft, the choice is yours, but I want it completed by your next lesson, okay?"

Harry nodded and watched Mandolin pack up his guitar and leave. He turned and smiled at his friends as he sat his down against the wall.

"You're really good Harry, why didn't you tell us you could play?"

"Honestly I just started the day before my birthday, it's only been a couple months and I haven't had the chance to tell you guys yet."

"You said that nothing sounded right…what were you talking about?"

Harry smiled at Greggory and picked the guitar up again. He pulled the sheet back out and looked at them.

"This is what I have so far."

He began playing, the tune was soft and gentle, almost like a ballad or a lullaby. When he got to the end of what he had written he stopped and looked at them.

"Everything I try for the next part just doesn't sound right…I can't figure out what's missing."

He put the paper up and sat the guitar down again. He faced them and found them all smiling at him. Just then he noticed Dudley and a huge smile lit up his face. He raced to embrace his cousin tightly and, with a laugh, Dudley hugged him back tight.

"I've missed you too Harry…now introduce me."

Harry chuckled and began the introductions, explaining that Dudley was his muggle cousin. The rest of the day passed with games, laughing, talking, and a few magical pranks…with permission from Minerva of course. Soon enough it was nightfall and, with a quick dinner in their stomachs, they all took baths and curled up in Harry's small yet comfortable room. Harry found himself nestled between his cousin and Draco, his bed big enough for three. Pansy and the rest were curled up on their sleeping bags and the window was open to let in the warm night air.

Sleep found them all quickly enough and they all found themselves in the peaceful and private dreams that so often plagued their nights. Tomorrow they would have fun again, playing and laughing. Then it would be off to their homes and within a few months' time it would be back to Hogwarts for another year of learning, oh how time flew when you were young and having fun.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter skips time.**

* * *

The bags had been packed, the house had been locked up, and you could practically hear a collected groan from students everywhere. It had begun to get cool outside and soon the temperature would be dropping even further. The leaves had already changed color and walking through the woods felt like he was in some sort of fantasy world. Behind him, his owl chirped happily, soon she would be able to sit with her own kind again. Yes, it was almost winter and tomorrow would be the first day of school.

They reached a carriage and the bags were soon loaded into it, the two climbed in, with Hedwig on the seat with Harry. The carriage took off and Harry smiled as he looked out the window, he was dressed in black slacks that fit him snuggly all the way down, a dark red sweatshirt with two gold stripes at the end of each sleeve and one gold strip around the neckline and bottom of the shirt, a red and gold tie, cloak, and black tennis shoes. His hair had finally begun to cooperate with them and was now neatly brushed. Any scares or lasting injuries from his aunt and uncle had healed and he looked every bit the perfect picture of perfect health. Minerva smiled as she watched him, he had taken to her immediately and called her Minerva all the time except when he wanted something and that's when he called her mom, but she didn't mind what he called her, as long as he was happy that's all that mattered to her.

He had asked to bring his guitar with him to Hogwarts and she had approved it, he wouldn't see his teacher again until next summer but that didn't matter to him, he had memorized future lessons and could easily practice on his own. He couldn't wait to see his friends again, he had missed them all and even though he had gotten to see Draco and them every now and then, he really missed Hermione, Ron, Neville, and everyone else from Gryffindor. When the carriage passed the station he turned a confused look on Minerva, causing her to chuckle softly.

"We're not taking the train Harry; professors have to be there before the students arrive so we're taking a faster mode of transportation."

Harry nodded and turned his attention back to the window. He wondered what it would be and was nervous but excited at the same time. The carriage stopped at an abandoned station on the edge of town, completely surrounded by trees and completely unknown to many muggles. Minerva got out first and took Hedwig, placed her on the ground, then reached a hand up to help Harry out of the carriage. When he stepped out he looked around and saw all the professors and smiled when he saw Dumbledore. He said hello to each of them and they all began talking about their summer breaks, the only one who refused to talk was, of course, professor Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall?"

"I'm just wondering, shouldn't we be at the castle by now?"

"Yes, we should. We're waiting on the new Dark Arts professor to arrive."

As if on cue a tall man with short blonde hair and dressed in one of the most ridiculous outfits Harry had ever seen walked up.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my gloves."

"Understandable, now everyone you know what to do."

Harry watched as each of the professors nodded. He watched the new DADA professor grab onto Dumbledore's arm and the two disappeared with a loud crack, he then watched as the other professors did the same thing. He turned to Minerva with a confused look and she just smiled and held her arms open. He went to her and she pulled him so his back was against her. She then wrapped her arms tight around him and kissed his head.

"Hold onto my tightly Harry."

Harry nodded and gripped her arms as tight as he could. Within an instant they were standing on the grounds of Hogwarts, looking up at the castle. Everyone was watching Harry curiously and the boy looked as though he was about to faint. Minerva grabbed his shoulder to steady him before picking him up in her arms.

"I'll get him to bed and have the nurse check him in a little while."

Dumbledore nodded his approval to her and the rest of them left to unpack in their rooms. Minerva carried Harry into the school and started to go to the Gryffindor tower but was stopped by Snape.

"Perhaps it would be better to place him in the Slytherin dorms Minerva, should the Gryffindors arrive before the nurse has a chance to check him they would wake him up. The Slytherins, especially Draco and Pansy, would see to it that everyone left him alone."

"You're right Severus, Ronald and Hermione would be worried about him and attempt to wake him up just to make sure he was alright, and he needs his rest."

The two of them began walking side by side to the dungeons in silence. It stayed silent for a while before Minerva spoke up.

"How is Sirius doing? Has Narcissa had any letters from him?"

"He managed to send one a few weeks ago…he's been trying to find a way to bust out and get home. She told him not to worry about it and that she'd get him set free…but you know how impatient he is when it comes to the Potters."

"It's not just the Potters Severus, he's just as impatient when it comes to you and Narcissa…he was always that way, especially when y'all were students here."

Severus let out a soft chuckle as they stepped into the Slytherin dorms and Minerva placed Harry down on his bed and covered him up. She set his glasses and wand on the nightstand beside his bed and left with Severus. They began walking back towards the Great Hall.

"I would never admit it to anyone but you're right, Sirius was always the impatient one in our little secret society."

The two of them laughed together for a moment before everything got quiet again.

"Sirius told me one thing, shortly before his capture."

Severus turned his attention to the woman beside him. It wasn't what she had said that caught his attention; it was the tone she had used. It was soft and sad.

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he had visited the Potters shortly before their death. He had left to go meet Remus for dinner. He said that, as he was walking out the door and James was feeding Harry in the living room, Lilly confessed something to him. She told him that, if things had gone differently and it hadn't of been James she was dancing with at the graduation party, that she would have chosen you. She told him that during that dance James had pulled her close, the music changed to a slow song, the lights dimmed, and he kissed her. She told Sirius that if it had been you she was dancing with at that moment that she would have married you…but that moment changed her life and she chose him."

Severus looked at her for a moment before he lowered his head enough that his long bangs hid his face. After a minute he lifted his head and, to Minerva's surprise, there were tears falling down his pale cheeks. In an instant, before she could say anything, Severus was on his knees with his arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried in her stomach. She stared at him in shock for a moment before her look softened. She placed her left hand on his arm and her right hand began rubbing his head slowly and gently. In that moment she had a flash back of graduation, she had seen Severus leave the party shortly after the kiss and had followed him. She had found him out by the lake and, in a moment of weakness, he had dropped to his knees in this same position. He had cried against her then just like he was now. She began humming softly and after about ten minutes Severus leaned back and wiped his eyes. She smiled and began fixing his hair just like she had done back then.

It became clear to her, in that moment, that he had never once lost feelings for Lilly, even all these years after her death. She smiled at him, he had been and would always remain one of her students and she would do anything for him whenever he needed it. He smiled back at her and stood up, he cast a quick spell to erase the redness and tear tracks around his eyes and down his cheeks so that there were no signs of crying. They were just about to head down the corridor that led down to the Great Hall when Severus surprised her yet again.

"He is just like Lilly…I will do my best to protect him for as long as I live."

They smiled to each other then walked through the door to take their seats and wait for the other students to enter the Great Hall. She had no doubts left in her mind that Harry was in good hands here, and that he would always have people to watch out for him.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic. **

**This chapter skips a bit of time.**

* * *

"Great moves Potter!"

Harry smiled as he balanced on his broom as it flew around the pitch. He was training with Fred, George, Wood, and the rest of the Gryffindor team. They had practiced since right after breakfast and it was now two hours before lunch. Wood had decided to let them take a break and now Harry was just practicing some new things just a few feet off the ground so that if he fell it wouldn't hurt that bad. The rest of the team were seated around close to where he was, just in case.

"I'd never be brave enough to walk on my broom, especially while flying at the speed we do, you're something else Harry."

Harry turned to Fred with a smile. He was just curious if it was possible and once he realized it was he began doing it as often as he could, he had a feeling it'd be useful in the future. Moments later Wood resumed the practice and it lasted until lunch. After lunch it was the Slytherins turn to practice and the Gryffindors would be in their common room talking strategy for their first game.

At lunch Harry sat in his usual spot and conversation turned to how his first vacation went. He smiled and told them everything, including Draco's birthday. He left out the part about the Slytherin's being nice at the party, not sure if he should mention that or not. Hermione beamed at him and said how good it was that he and Draco were friends now, Ron, on the other hand, looked like he was about to be sick. Seamus and Dean on the other hand just smiled and continued to eat.

From the Slytherin table Draco watched his new friend in slight disbelief. Ever since the new year had started he had been finding it hard to believe that he and Potter were actually friends. He couldn't believe that everything had changed so much from the first year. What the bloody hell were the stars planning for his future? He groaned and went back to eating. From birth he had been taught that the stars ruled everything, relationships, destinies, fate, everything. He sighed, whatever they had planned for him, he really wanted to know. And why the hell did it involve him becoming friends with Potter after he refused his hand in first year.

Pansy looked at him and just smiled. She knew he was thinking and this was always a dangerous time to try and talk to him. One thing they learned early on was that you never interrupt Draco Malfoy when he was thinking, otherwise you might find yourself with the Jelly Legs Jinx or a body bind or something else uncomfortable. Instead she turned her attention to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Did you two finish your Potions assignments? You do know they're due next period right?"

The two immediately stopped eating and raced from the room. She laughed and went back to eating.

"Idiots…"

* * *

"Harry, are you finished with your Transfiguration homework?"

Harry looked up from the parchment he was currently writing on and looked over at Hermione, who was currently placing the finished scroll in a neat pile of books and the rest of her homework.

"Yea, I finished that first, I'm working on the History of Magic homework now then I'll be done."

"Bloody hell Harry! You're almost as fast as Hermione! I'm still stuck on the Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy homework!"

Every head in the Gryffindor Common Room turned to Ron, who had about ten different books (some borrowed from Hermione who checked them out of the library), four pieces of parchment, and about as many pages of notes as one person could have, all scattered around him. Harry and Hermione both sighed and shook their heads.

"Honestly Ronald, the Herbology was the easiest one of them all."

"I found Charms to be the easiest."

"Oh shut up you two and help me!"

Everyone laughed and shook their heads. Neville walked over and sat down beside Ron. He closed every book and stacked up every paper that did not have anything to do with Herbology and began to talk Ron through the homework without actually telling him the answers. Once Ron saw just how easy it was he began to do it on his own and Neville slipped off. Percy came over and did the same thing with the Astronomy work, then it was Hermione with Charms, and finally Harry with Defense Against the Dark Arts (since he had finished the last of his homework by this time).

Once everything was done they took their homework up to their rooms and put it away on their desks for tomorrow. Everyone made their way down to dinner, laughing and talking excitedly about this special announcement that everyone had heard rumors about all day long. They all took their seats and waited patiently for the food to appear, when it didn't all heads turned towards the Head Table. Dumbledore stood up and stepped up to the podium in front of the table.

"I'm sure you have all been hearing rumors of a special announcement all day long. It's true, there is a very special announcement to be made. Actually, there are several special announcements. First, to Miss Hermione Granger, I have a very special letter from your parents."

Hermione looked at him, the look in her eyes asking permission. His eyes twinkled and he gave a slight nod. She squealed and ran up to get the envelope. She opened it right there and read the letter inside before bouncing up and down and squealing like a kid who got exactly what they asked for from Santa. She hugged him tight and raced back to her seat.

"Miss Granger, would you care to share the new with everyone else?"

She smiled brightly at him before standing up on the bench so that everyone could see her, she began to read the letter.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know school has only begun but your father and I miss you terribly. I hope you're keeping your grades up, you were always the best student and we often heard from your teachers how much they loved you. Your teachers at Hogwarts have also told us what a joy you are in class. Oh darling, we can't wait to see you again, I know it's only a few months away but we're so ready to have you home for the Christmas holiday. We'll do anything you want and go see any movie. _

_Sweetheart, your father and I have something very important to tell you. I know you've probably overheard us talking about it late at night when we thought you were sleeping and how upset it must have made you. Darling, don't worry okay? We love you so much and we will always love you, no matter what. But what you overheard is true, we do want another child. Hermione, love, you're going to be a big sister! We just found out today that we are expecting, we'll know in a few weeks whether it's a boy or girl but for now please try not to let it interfere with your classes. We have spoken to Dumbledore and he's agreed to let you out of school for three days when the child is born, the day before, the day of, and the day after. We love you so much sweetheart and we can't wait for you to come home, we've decided to let you decorate the room anyway you want. We know how much you love to decorate, we plan on going shopping the moment we find out. We love you, you'll always be our little star, and we hope your little brother or sister will follow in your footsteps and be just as smart and beautiful as you. _

_Love always, _

_Mom and Dad._

She sat back down after she finished reading and was hugged immediately by Harry, Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny who had started school that year. She smiled as she hugged them all back and Ron, who was across the table from her, gave her the biggest smile he could manage. Other students from their table and the two tables closer to theirs all began to congratulate her and say how awesome it was. From the Slytherin table Draco looked at her with a expression that wasn't a smile, wasn't hatred, and wasn't a smirk. It looked as though he wanted to congratulate her but didn't want to do it in front of the entire school. She smiled at him and gave a slight nod before going back to talking with her friends excitedly.

"Attention please!"

Everyone stopped and turned back to the head master, who was still smiling at Hermione.

"Yes yes congratulations Hermione! Now onto the second announcement, Professor Sprout has requested that Neville Longbottom be her personal assistant caring for the plants in the Greenhouse. Congratulations Neville, it seems as though you are truly a natural."

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables. Some Slytherins dared to risk a glare from Malfoy to show their support for the young Gryffindor. Neville smiled brightly while a deep blush of embarrassment set in on his cheeks. After a few minutes Dumbledore lifted his hands and everything quieted down.

"The third announcement is this, I have seen Oliver Wood doing something with his team that has really strengthened their bond and made them a closer team. They are not only teammates now but friends and practically true family. The bond between his teammates goes beyond that of just a team or housemates. I'm sure you all have noticed they're playing has improved quite a bit from the first year. Trust exercises have long been used in theatre and support groups within the muggle realm, but Mr. Wood has taken it further than just falling back and hopeing someone will catch you. Thus, I am making it mandatory that all teams join the Gryffindors in trust exercises that will be held every Monday and Thursday."

Groans and outbursts of disapproval rang out from some of the houses while Draco just stared at Harry for a moment before Pansy nudged him and he looked at her. She had seen something in his eyes the moment they returned to school that had shocked her at first. She could see potential for something stronger between the once arch rivals but she hadn't said anything about it because she knew he would deny it until doomsday. After a few minutes Dumbledore once again quieted the students down and began to speak.

"Our third announcement has something to do with every student here. I have often heard complaining about the lack of a certain food or style within the dress code. I have thought long and hard on this and have decided to hear your thoughts. There will be a vote for food and a vote for clothing. Tomorrow morning during breakfast each and every one of you will receive a small slip of paper. At the top it will ask you which food you would like to include and in what meal or how often you would like to see it. There will be no options, you will have to write in what you want and when or how often. At the bottom it will ask you which food you would like to be taken out in order for the food you listed above to be added in. Again, you will need to write in your choice. Once you are finished eating you will be allowed to leave for class, just leave the papers by your seats and they will be collected. The foods that receive the most votes will be added. Now then, the vote for the dress code will happen here in the Great Hall as well. Each student is to come in during their free period or on their way to their next class. Small slips of paper will be laid out at ever seat, at the top it will ask what change you would make to the dress code and why. You'll have to write your option in. Only one choice per student will be allowed. You could say "I would change the color of the robes" or "I would allow students to personalize their attire by adding logos, badges, buttons" or anything you would like to change. All choices and decisions will be taken into account. Also, there will be a barrier covering the door so that once you enter and make your decision, you will not be allowed to reenter, the barrier will recognize you and will prevent you from entering again."

Excited chatter once again filled the Great Hall, smiling faces could be seen from table to table, and it seemed as though everyone had on a smile. After about ten minutes Dumbledore silenced the hall again.

"Our final announcement comes from a suggestion made by a student. This student came to me yesterday after his morning classes and asked if he could have a word. As we talked he mentioned that in the muggle schools there are dances held throughout the year, at spring time, fall, and even winter. They are usually held close to the start of the terms or seasons and can be either formal or informal. This, he said, was a great time for many students and was purely optional, students did not have to attend but could if they wanted to and they were almost always held after school and lasted well into the night, students who did attend could leave whenever they were ready. He suggested that, in the interest of promoting inter-house relations and friendships, we should have more events like this that allowed students of different houses to interact with each other in a friendly atmosphere. I have taken the suggestion into serious consideration and have come to a conclusion. Tomorrow night there will be a "Back-to-school" dance that will be completely informal. On the day before Christmas Holiday there will be a formal Christmas dance. At the start of the Spring term there will be a dance that is informal, and the day before summer vacation there will be a formal dance. All are attendance-optional, you may come if you wish and can leave when you want. An additional dance will be held for the seventh years the day before their graduation which will be informal. First to sixth years may only attend this dance if invited by a seventh year. Each seventh year may invite up to three students."

After the final announcement Dumbledore returned to his seat and the food appeared. Students began to stuff their faces while talking excitedly about everything. Many wanted to know who had suggested the final announcement but they didn't find that as important to talk about as the fact that there were going to be dances held throughout the year. The Great Hall radiated with the excited energies and even the professors couldn't help getting in on the excitement. This was definitely starting out as an interesting year.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: I do not own HP, the characters, the franchise, or anything. The only thing I claim as my own is the plot for this fic. Dreams will be in italic thoughts will be in bold italic.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're getting dances!"

Hermione was practically skipping down the corridor as the three friends made their way to their last morning class. Ron looked like he was going to be ill at the thought of dancing while Harry just smiled and listened to Hermione verbally plan out her outfit.

"Ron, will you accompany me to the dance?"

"Do I have to?"

"Ron!"

Ron looked at Harry first then over at Hermione. He saw her staring at her feet as she walked all signs of joy gone from her face. He gulped and immediately ran around Harry to place his hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that…I…I've never learned how to dance…so I…I tend to avoid dances…"

"I…I see…so…if you learned you'd go?"

Hermione lifted her head just enough to look him in the eyes. He saw her eyes were glossy with unshed tears and he gulped again before nodding. Hermione's eyes lit up immediately and she hugged him tight before running off giggling. Ron watched after her before turning to Harry, a look of utter horror on his face.

"What have I gotten myself in to?"

Harry patted his friends shoulder with a chuckle and a smile.

"Dance lessons before tonight."

Ron groaned as the two of them walked off to join their friend for their last morning class. Unbeknownst to them, a student from Slytherin house had been leaning against the wall around the corner from them, listening to every word. Dark blue eyes narrowed in thought as the fourth year turned and disappeared down the corridor towards his class. He had been forming a plan since last year when the famous Boy-Who-Lived came to Hogwarts. That boy would be his; he would make damn sure of it. His plan had been a year in the making but now he was going to put it into action, starting with getting close to the boy's friends since they seemed to be very important to him. Once that was done he'd move to step two, getting the young second year to fall in love with him. Step three would be to get the famous Potter to go out with him then step four would be their first sexual night together. By the end of step five Harry Potter would be his completely and no one would get near his property. A grin formed on his lips as he made his way to the class. He returned his features to how they normally were and made his way to his seat with an apology for being late.

* * *

Draco sat with Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle in their usual seats during class. They were all listening to the professor drone on and on about the lesson. Crabbe had long since fallen asleep behind one of his books, Goyle had his chin on his fist and was clearly fighting boredom and trying to stay asleep. Pansy was leaning back and filing her nails with a nail file that she had brought from home. Draco was staring at the paper on his desk. He wasn't really seeing the paper; rather, his mind was seeing a blank paper while thoughts swirled around his mind like an F5 tornado ravaging Oklahoma during tornado season. His ears were listening to the professor and his hands were writing the notes and information about the homework down. His body was reacting automatically while his mind was focused on other things.

He was thinking about the dances, who could have suggested them, why two of them were informal and why the other two were formal…he was thinking about his new and still very fragile friendship with Harry Potter and what he could do to strengthen it. He was thinking about his dreams and why he was seeing an older version of himself holding or cuddling with an older version of Harry, he was curious as to what had really happened with Harry when he lived with his aunt uncle and cousin. He was wondering why his mother had never told him about being an animagus and if that was something he could do too. He was also thinking about his future, would he have to follow the path of his father or would he be spared and be able to live a normal life. He was curious about a possible relationship and if his father would approve. He knew his mother would be happy as long as he was happy but he desperately wanted his father to approve.

There was also a small part of that swirling tornado within his mind that was sending out negative thoughts. It was telling him that Harry would never love him, that this friendship was useless. It told him that he would be following his father's path whether he wanted to or not because it was what his father wanted. It told him that he would be hated and that there was no way anyone would ever stay by his side when they found out the truth about his father.

"Draco?"

No response from the blonde. His hand had long stopped writing since the professor had stopped talking.

"Draco."

A few seconds passed and still there was no response.

"Draco!"

By this time Pansy was getting very irritated. Crabbe and Goyle were waiting impatiently by the door, eager to get through the rest of their classes so that they could get to lunch. Pansy began shaking Draco and yelling at him. Her eyes narrowed in irritation and she raised her hand to slap him, it was the last thing she could think to do.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up from where they were packing their bags to leave the class. Pansy's yelling Draco's name had caught their attention.

"What do you think's going on?"

Hermione asked Ron and Harry as she saw the irritation growing on Pansy's face.

"Who cares, let's get to our next class."

Came Ron's reply. He didn't particularly care for the blonde or his friends and he didn't understand why Hermione and Harry were beginning to try and make friends with them. Just then they saw Pansy raise her hand with an extremely irritated look on her face. Without thinking Harry raced over and grabbed her wrist. She stopped and looked at him; they locked eyes for a few minutes before Pansy's irritated look disappeared. Harry turned to Draco and noticed just how focused his eyes were on the paper. He moved to the open area beside the blonde's desk and knelt down. He moved his hands to Draco's knees like he had Dudley one night when he needed to be comforted.

"Draco…"

Harry's voice was soft and gentle. After a few seconds Draco turned his head slowly and looked down at Harry. Harry gave a slight smile and continued with a soft and gentle tone.

"It's time to go Draco…class is over. You're going to be late to your next class. Come back Draco, we have to go."

Pansy watched in awe as Draco gave a small nod then blinked his eyes repeatedly until they focused. He stared at Harry before standing up and packing his bag. Without saying a word Draco stormed out of the classroom and walked at a brisk pace to his next class, Crabbe and Goyle following close behind him. Ron and Hermione shook their heads as they left as well. Pansy and Harry left as well, walking together for the first time since Harry had been sorted.

"Thanks for that…I didn't know how to snap him out of it. Normally if he's just thinking all you have to do is call his name one to three times and he'll snap out of it…but I've never seen him go into a complete trance before. I honestly didn't know what to do."

"It's no problem Pansy, I was glad to help."

Harry gave her a smile and she smiled back. They walked in silence for a minute.

"How did you know what to do to snap him out of it?"

"I've seen my cousin like that before, though not as deep. He was going through a panic attack about his parents not listening to him and he had gone into a sort of shutdown mode…I spoke like that to him and after about ten minutes he snapped out of it…I thought that this was a similar situation and decided to try it on him."

"I'll have to remember how you did it for future cases."

They were both laughing as they entered the class room. The rest of the day passed in much the same manner. Draco would go into a self-induced trance while his ears listened to the professors and his hand wrote down the information and notes. Harry would snap him out of it and they'd precede to the next class until it was time for the dance.


End file.
